Revelation
by Cracklin' Rosie
Summary: What series of events drove Clark to his dual identity, and Lex Luthor to his life of organized crime? A future fic, REPOSTED!
1. Chapter 1

I am reposting this story one chapter at a time-as per a recommendation of the one review I got when I posted it whole.

Usual disclaimers apply: I don't own Smallville, or Superman, or the characters, or the universe, etc. I am indulging in my own fantasy here.

* * *

The sounds of crashing and breaking startled Lois awake.

"What the…" she started to say, as she reached across the bed to turn on the lamp. Before she could reach the lamp pull, an arm pulled hers down gently.

"Leave it off," a voice whispered into her ear, as more crashing and breaking glass was heard outside the doors of the bedroom.

Lois lowered her arm, and crossed them both under her chest. She was starting to get annoyed with the repeated harassment. She locked her jaw and sat in stony silence.

They heard a phone rang in the other room, and the crashing ceased. Several minutes later there was a soft knock at the bedroom door.

"Mr. Luthor, the FBI wishes to speak with you," the maid, Glynis, spoke through the door.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," Lex replied.

Lois glanced at the bedside clock, a quarter to six. Not as early as previous searches, but still too early, even for government business. Lex slipped out of bed, putting on a pair of sweat pants-a gift from Lois-and a lightweight sweater. He couldn't meet with the FBI in his boxer shorts.

"Lex, when will this end?" Lois asked, with an edge of the annoyance she felt, evident in her voice. She needed her sleep, and these repeated raids were wearing her down.

"I mean, it's been months, when will they give up? They have yet to find any evidence to support these repeated raids against you! Don't they know by now that you had nothing to do with it?" By the end of her rant she was on the verge of getting out of bed and storming out of the bedroom herself-her hands balled in fists.

Lex sat down on Lois's side of the bed. He reached up and stroked her cheek. Lois closed her eyes and leaned her head into the gesture. _He sure does know how to calm me_, she thought, releasing her frustrations.

"I appreciate your willingness to fight for me, but I am certain this is going to be the last time the FBI disturbs us here. I'll make sure that Agent Merks knows that I don't appreciate these useless raids upsetting you." He said this with no doubts.

His hand traveled up to her head, where her hair was caught in a very loose, messy ponytail. He caressed a loose strand between his fingers. He loved her hair, he loved her skin…

"and anyway," he continued, "they have yet to find anything remotely condemning, so there's no reason for any of this to continue. Now go back to sleep, and I'll make sure they leave, quietly" he added.

"Just be careful what you say," Lois responded, as she placed her hands gently on either side of his face and stared into his eyes.

"You know all they need is one little insinuation of involvement to take you away!" The look of concern was so warming to Lex. He loved her even more than ever in that moment. He didn't think it was possible, these feelings he had, after all the horrible relationships he'd been involved in. But he cherished the feelings he had when he was with Lois; in fact he craved them by the end of the work day. He wanted to look into those eyes and get lost in the arms of this magnificent woman.

"I'll be careful," he kissed her very lightly and rose to leave the room. Lex hadn't been so happy in his entire life; there was no way he would let any overzealous FBI agent take any of what he had away from him. He was finally in charge of Luthercorp, and he had Lois. They were the two most important things in his life, and the two things he'd do anything to protect.

"I'll be careful," he whispered again to himself as he opened the door of the penthouse bedroom. He heard the rustling of sheets as Lois settled back in to sleep until her alarm sounded. He smiled as he softly closed the door behind himself. Then quickly put on the Lex Luthor façade that was used when dealing with anyone other than his beloved Lois.

* * *

Agent Dina Merks was pacing slowly back and forth, across one of the few areas of floor not covered with strewn paper, broken glass, and various debris of different nature. This was it. Dina had dreamed of a case this high-profile since she began at the agency. She wasn't about to give up; she wasn't fully convinced Lex Luthor was entirely innocent. No matter what orders or information she received from above.

"I hope you've summoned me to apologize for again destroying my home and disrupting my life."

Lex surprised Agent Merks from her thoughts. He stood confidently in the doorway looking powerful as always, even without his expensive Italian suit. He walked into the room, surveying the damage around him.

Agent Merks looked at Lex, once again in awe of his presence. As much as she wanted to despise this man, she found herself almost attracted to him. _Much like most women_, she thought. Pulling herself together, she gave Lex a smile that nowhere near touched her eyes.

"Well you should be thankful that we were interrupted after only searching this room. It should be easy to clean up," she glanced around at the mess on the floor of the study. Agent Merks took a deep breath, grasped her hands together in front of her and looked up at Lex.

"There's good news and bad news, Mr. Luthor, which would you prefer to hear first?" Lex studied her intently, seeming to look through her. Dina kept her face as neutral as she could manage. But she still felt the intimidation and doubt start clouding her mind. _Am I certain I can pull this off_, she thought, close to letting a panic set in. _Too late to go back now…_

"Why don't you just get the apology out of the way, and then leave my home. I have a business to run and other matters that need attending to," he said as he crossed the room, heading for the bar. He ignored her last question.

"It's a little early for a drink, even for you," Dina said before she could help herself. _That wasn't professional_, she thought as she mentally chastised herself for it. Lex, however, didn't miss a stride, and though his back was to her, she could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Even I don't drink before noon," he responded. "Not that I need to explain any of my behavior to a rogue FBI agent who won't stop bullying my friends, my lover, even my business associates."

There was silence in the room. Lex surveyed the damage to his liquor cabinet, while Dina Merks stood in place, feeling like a smart mouthed child being punished. She realized this was how Lex maintained his power-by making people feel smaller than they are-and she started to get angry again. She pulled herself together.

"Mr. Luthor, there will be no more raids." Dina said this with golfball sized lump in her throat, giving him the good news first. She hated to be wrong, and though nothing had been found on the premises-in the limited time they had to search-she still wasn't convinced Lex was entirely innocent. "The bad news," she continued, allowing him no time for rebuttal, "I was just contacted by the field office in Hub City. Your father's body has been found."

This last statement caused Lex to pause but almost unnoticeably. If Agent Merks hadn't been watching him so intently, studying his reaction, she would not have noticed it. He turned fully to face her, his expression revealing nothing.

"What were the circumstances around this discovery," Lex responded like he was talking about a business deal, not about his father, missing for six months, who had just been found dead.

"I can't go into specifics right now. There are forensic crews on the scene gathering evidence as we speak. You'll be notified once there are some conclusive findings about cause of death. I should inform you, you are still a suspect, only now it's for murder. Don't plan any trips out of the country."

Lex glanced around his study, surveying the damage. He once again looked at Agent Merks, no emotion showing-but his green eyes pierced into hers, nontheless.

"If there's nothing else, I really do have to prepare for my day."

Agent Merks stared at Lex for a few seconds, and for the first time that morning, she felt like she had the upper hand in the situation.

"The FBI will be in touch, and I'll be watching" she finally said.

Agent Merks walked out of the room and left the penthouse.

* * *

Lois was just starting to drift off again when she heard the bedroom door. A few moments later, she felt movement on the bed, as Lex sat on the edge. She rolled over to face his back. Reaching out, she caressed his neck, right at the base of his skull. His body language implied bad news. He was slouched over, his head hanging down, his hands in his lap.

"Lex, what happened?" Lois prodded with obvious concern in her voice, as her fingers worked magic on his neck. Lex carried all his stress in his neck, and Lois was the only other person besides Marina, the masseuse, who could relieve the tension.

"My father's body was found in Hub City."

Lois paused, the news shocking her fully awake. She stopped her massage and getting on all fours, moved to the edge of the bed to sit next to Lex. She grasped his hand in hers.

"What does this mean?" Her eyes full of concern and worry for this man she had spent the past two years with.

"I don't know," Lex said, looking at Lois, searching her eyes for something, not knowing what. Not finding it, he looked away. "They will contact me when there's news on cause of death. The FBI still suspects me of having something to do with this."

He stood suddenly, ripping his hand from Lois's, pushing his emotions down to the bottom of his being. There was no time for grief. Why should he grieve for this man, who did nothing but treat him as the son he was stuck with, instead of the son he really wanted? Lois was concerned. She never once believed Lex was responsible for Lionel going missing, or now, for his death. But with the history of animosity between the two of them, many people did, and still do, believe Lex guilty of some foul play.

"I need to dress and get over to Luthercorp. This news can't put any damper on the project unveiling. You will be there, right?" He was heading for the bathroom, and paused at the last question, his back to her.

"Yeah, I'll be there," she smiled at him, even though his back was to her. She stood and walked up behind him. Lois wrapped her arms around his toned, muscular chest, and put her hands inside his robe, against his bare skin.

"Just because Perry said I can't cover the event for the paper doesn't mean I won't be there to support you." She gave him several small butterfly kisses on his neck, and she felt the tension leave his body as he took a deep breath and leaned back into her.

"I'm glad," he said. Suddenly he turned, and Lois found herself underneath him, on the bed, his weight on top of her comforting. "I'm very glad," he said again, softly, as he leaned down and kissed her deeply with as much passion as he was feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark had been at the office for almost an hour when Lois rushed in, late, as usual.

"Morning, Smallville."

Ever since Lois started dating Lex, and now living with him, she had grown out of most of her bitter, harsh criticisms, and had, for the most part, stopped the endless teasing of Clark Kent. But she couldn't stop calling him by her pet nickname.

"Glad you could make it in," he said teasingly, removing his glasses and giving her that Clark Kent grin.

Lois recounted with a sharp look as she threw down her bag on her desk and flipped on her computer.

"There was another visit from the FBI this morning," she replied, as she hoped he would ask no more questions. Ever since their falling out, Clark had avoided the topic of Lex, and vice versa. It was hard for Lois, because she loved Lex, and Clark was such a close friend, ever since the Kent's informally took her under their wing all those years ago.

Clark paused, not sure of what to say. Her statement shut Clark up, as he made no more jokes about her tardiness.

The uncomfortable silence was broken when Chloe Sullivan came rushing into the room bursting with some news she needed to share.

"My source at the FBI just gave me a huge tip," she made a beeline for Clark's desk. She paused seeing Lois, "Hey, Lo'," she said quickly, smiling, then commenced to make her announcement, "Lionel Luthor was found dead in a culvert just outside Hub City, and get this, his internal organs, along with his eyes, were all missing!" She looked between Clark and Lois for their reactions to this news. Lois seemed disgusted with the state the body was found in, and Clark just looked incredibly uncomfortable at the mention of a Luthor and a little shocked at the brutality of it all.

Chloe moved to her desk and proceeded to start organizing notes, no doubt getting ready to gather research about the last few months of Lionel Luthor's life.

"Perry said I could write a story on this. The discovery will be announced tomorrow, by the FBI."

With all the hell that Lionel put Chloe through back in Smallville, she was determined to break this story. It was only fair, as she was certain his death had to have been a result of some treachery, or illegal dealings.

"You don't seem surprised, Lois," Chloe observed while typing, stealing a quick glance at Clark, who she noticed was staring at Lois, all too obviously. _Poor guy_, she thought.

"I was just telling Clark that there was another visit by the FBI this morning," she paused as Clark suddenly stood and walked out of the room, excusing himself under his breath. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

"You know, this whole situation really sucks!" Lois exclaimed with exasperation.

She stood suddenly and started pacing circles around the small office they all shared. "I wish things could be like they were that last year at Met U," she stopped, and looked at her feet.

Chloe watched her cousin, the reporter in her dying for the scoop. "What exactly happened? Clark never said, and I've given up trying to get him to talk about it."

Lois looked at Chloe, "all I know is what Lex told me. So the story, I am sure, is a little one sided. As much as I love him, Lex still has the ability to play the victim."

Lois walked back to her desk and sat on the edge, dangling one leg off the edge.

"Okay-this is what Lex told me. It was the night after you all graduated, Lex and I were arguing-and to quote Rachel from Friends, we were on a break." She paused and gave a small smile and laugh. Chloe gave a supportive laugh but didn't comment. She wanted the story.

"So, Clark and Lana were, you know, involved," she said this word with sarcasm, rolling her eyes. Lois never fully believed that Chloe had gotten over her attraction to Clark, and she never thought Lana and Clark were meant for each other.

Chloe made no movement and gave no indication of being affected by this statement, so Lois took a deep breath and continued. "Anyway, you know Lex, he likes his drink. Well, being the good friend he is, he hosted your graduation party at Luthercorp, which you know, you were there." Chloe nodded, remembering the elaborate decorations, and all the food and drinks. It was quite a party for the three of them.

"I'm sure you are used to hearing this, but Lex, from the first moment he met her, has always had a crush on Lana. I mean, he helped her save the Talon, he helped her get to Paris, he tried to protect her from Jason, and to his credit, he tried to help Clark deal with Lana, too." Lois stood up again and paced the office back and forth a few times.

"So, after High School, when Lana and Clark finally hooked up and got over all the crap between them," Lois rolled her eyes again as she said this. _Such angst had existed between those two, it was ridiculous_, she thought.

"Lex was happy for them, but feeling more alone then ever. After that night, when Lex and I found our way back-he was forced to tell me why Clark never stopped by anymore, and he told me how he used to have such a crush on Lana, way back in the day," Lois sat on the desktop again, this time dangling both legs.

"He said that when he first got to know me-you know when Lucy caused all that trouble? Anyway he was intrigued by my exuberance and lust for life-those were his exact words. But his infatuation with Lana just faded away, like an old school-boy crush." Lois smiled at her memories. She had let Lex pursue her for several months before she agreed to have dinner with him. She finally decided that she would go out with him and show him that she could play the part as well as anyone…Chloe cleared her throat when Lois didn't continue her story. Lois snapped out of her memory.

"Sorry. Enough about Prince Charming and me…I'm guessing that at the graduation party, with all the free flowing alcohol, and the fact that we were apart at the time, Lex's inhibitions were put aside. He was angry with me and out looking to hurt himself."

"Lex cornered Lana and made some inappropriate moves and propositions towards her. Well, Clark, as seemingly all knowing and all hearing he is, came in at the worst time, when it appeared that Lana was responding to Lex's advances. I don't know what was said, only that all three of them were a mess after."

"Yes, I remember chasing Lana to the bathroom, she was crying, but she wouldn't tell me what about," Chloe remarked, remembering the night.

"All I know is, Lana took that job in Paris at the museum, leaving Clark heartbroken. Then Clark and Lex had another huge argument. But there are many years of issues between them. Again I'm not sure what all was said but I'm guessing it was serious, because this rift has lasted almost a year," she stopped talking and took a deep breath. Chloe made no move for a minute.

"How one woman can have such an effect on so many men, and those two in particular, is beyond me." Chloe remarked. Her curiosity satiated for the moment.

* * *

Clark stepped outside the door of the shared office, and as soon as the coast was clear he supersped out of the building, pausing at the entrance trying to appear as normal as possible.

Clark just did not understand what was happening. Ever since they all were hired at The Daily Planet, he'd been seeing Lois in a new light. He knew he shouldn't, and he knew there was nothing to be done, but he couldn't help himself. Gone was the brash, annoying, obnoxious girl that had appeared at the Kent farm almost 6 years ago. She had matured.

"A lot of that due to her involvement with Lex, no less," he said under his breath. At the thought of Lex, Clark gets frustrated again. Why can't he be attracted to a woman who is unattached, like Chloe!

Clark had known for years that Chloe always harbored feelings for him. And she'd been able to keep his secret for almost 5 years. That proved a lot in the way of her loyalty. And she was attractive, yet Clark couldn't bring himself to make a move. He cherished her friendship too much.

Clark started walking down the sidewalk, the direction away from the Luthercorp building. He still couldn't believe he'd been assigned to cover this unveiling at Luthercorp. Some new technological marvel. Clark was jut glad Chloe would be there as well. And Lois…

Clark shook his head in aggravation, trying to get thoughts of Lois out of his head. As he rounded the street corner walking full speed he ran right into someone in just as big of a hurry.

"Damn!" the woman said, dropping her bags, and her coffee. "Damn, this is not good."

"I'm so sorry, let me get that for you," Clark stooped down and collected the bags and partially spilled coffee cup. "Can I buy you another cup?" He offered as he gathered her things together.

"It's only fair, I suppose," the woman said, eyeing him with blatant interest.

"My name's Lila Lotz," she offered her hand. Clark glanced up from his stooped position and took in the sight of this woman.

Clark stood slowly, noticing her obvious beauty. She had long dark hair, held back with small, rhinestone clips. She was dressed very smartly in a simple pantsuit of a very neutral color, and her makeup was obvious, but barely there.

"Clark Kent," he introduced himself as he shook her hand.

Lila Lotz flashed a smile, then turned on her heel and started walking back the way she had come. _This woman knows how to put herself together_, he thought as he took a few quick steps to catch her.

"There's a coffee shop right down here. A White Chocolate Mocha, with soy milk please," she gave Clark her order with a hint of playfulness.

"Oh, sure, let me just…" he searched his pockets for his wallet, "ok, here we go, I'll be back in a moment."

Clark stepped into the coffee shop, only to find himself stuck in a line about twelve people deep. He checked his watch out of habit and noticed it was almost ten. The presentation at Luthercorp was at ten fifteen. Clark stepped out of line and headed back outside.

"No coffee," Lila observed, with some amusement. "Did you not have enough money?" She asked with that playful look in her eyes once again.

"Uh, no; I mean, yes, I had enough money, it's just that, well, I am a reporter for The Daily Planet, and I am covering a presentation at the Luthercorp building, it's a big deal apparently. The presentation starts in about twenty minutes so I need to get back," He stopped speaking, surprised he'd run out of breath.

Lila looked at him with a bemused expression. "Don't worry Mr. Kent, there won't be any presentation without me, I am the one giving the presentation."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks, **Joseph Benjamin**, for reading! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story...

* * *

"Any word from Ms. Lotz?" Lex asked his front desk personnel, checking his watch again. It was five after ten, she was supposed to be here to review her presentation at ten. Lex was starting to lose patience. It was fine letting this woman work from her home in Central Kansas, but on a day like this, with all the most important media outlets here to cover the unveiling, it was vital that all pieces of the presentation fall perfectly in place.

"No word yet, Mr. Luthor," the desk replied over the speakerphone.

"Inform me the minute she enters the building," he instructed coolly.

Lex felt a little anxious. For the first time since taking over at Luthercorp, a new project was about to be introduced to the world. This was the one project development Lionel and Lex had both agreed upon. They had worked somewhat closely together on most of the development; however the elder Luthor had still found time to put down and belittle his son when he'd had the chance, assigning Lex to the tedious aspects of the design. At this thought, Lex felt a momentary stab of guilt for not grieving over his father appropriately. But it was only momentary. Business was business…

The intercom buzzed, and Lex was startled from his thoughts.

"Mr. Luthor, Ms. Lotz has just entered the building."

"Thank you," he responded, leaning back in his chair. He fixed a neutral expression, curious to see if this woman was going to apologize for her tardiness, or ignore it.

Two minutes later the elevator doors opened onto the top floor of the Luthercorp building, into Lex's own private penthouse office. He was struck immediately by her attractive features and confident stride. As she approached him, she gave a slight smile, and offered her hand.

"Mr. Luthor, pleasure to meet you finally, I am Lila Lotz."

No apology, Lex noticed.

"Ms. Lotz," he shook her hand, noticing they were nicely manicured. Something he wished Lois took pride in. He shook the thought away. If all he had to complain about were some ragged fingernails, then he shouldn't complain.

"Are you prepared for today's presentation?" He asked, motioning for her to sit.

"Absolutely. It should go off without a hitch. Assuming none of the computer hardware was damaged when I collided with that reporter just now," she said, sitting and opening her bags to double check the cosmetic condition of her equipment.

"Reporter? What reporter was that?" Lex's interest was piqued.

"Clark Kent from the, uh," Lila lost the name of the paper for a moment, "The Daily Planet. We collided on the sidewalk, the reason I was late meeting you."

He raised his eyebrows, almost involuntarily, and almost guffawed out loud. Luckily Lila was still fiddling with her equipment, and she didn't notice Lex's reaction.

"Ms. Lotz-let's go over everything before we head down to the lobby for the main presentation," he ignored the comment about Clark, and his urge to laugh, and got down to business.

* * *

At The Daily Planet, Chloe and Lois were hard at work at their desks, Chloe no doubt working on her Lionel story. Being new to the journalism field was rough. If not for his history with Perry White, no way would Clark have landed such a great first job right out of college. Chloe'd had it in the bag, and Lois with her persistent ways, had won over the editor. 

"Chloe, we need to head over to Luthercorp, the presentation and announcement is in ten minutes," Clark announced as he came rushing back into the office.

Chloe and Lois both stood and gathered some things together.

"Lois, I thought Perry took you off this one, you know, conflict of interest?" Chloe asked, as Lois gathered her bag.

"I am going for support, for Lex," she said, not looking up. She could feel Clark's eyes on her. She had begun to notice Clark, how he would sometimes look at her, as if he could see her, completely. No masks, no fake smiles, no pretenses. It made her extremely nervous but also made her a little excited.

"Okay, well, let's hit it," Chloe said, looking between the two of them. _And God help us_, she thought to herself. _Why Lois couldn't cover the story, but Clark and I can, and not have it be a conflict of interest is beyond me…_she thought. Editor's prerogative she assumed, certain Perry had no idea of the complicated past the four of them really shared.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Luthercorp. For almost a year now, Luthercorp has been working on some amazing technology, technology that could save the average household thousands of dollars a year. Technology that will improve living conditions and prolong the lives of countless farmers and other hard-working men and women. Thank you for coming today and showing your support for Luthorcorp. Now, if you will please help me welcome Dr. Lila Lotz, the leader behind this very innovative project." Lex made the introductions with the ease of a seasoned public speaker. 

As Dr. Lotz crossed the small stage, there was polite applause and some murmuring. Chloe, one of many providing polite applause, leaned over to whisper to Clark but stopped when she noticed how he watched Dr. Lotz. Chloe rolled her eyes and thought, _another dark-haired, doe-eyed beauty for Clark Kent to sweep off her feet_. She stopped clapping, frustrated that she still felt small twinges of jealousy when Clark paid attention to other women.

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor, and welcome again." Lila spotted Clark and made a brief gesture of recognition. Lois and Chloe, who noticed the gesture, smirked at each other and glanced at Clark, who had turned a slight shade of pink.

"I am very excited to present to you, through the hard work of some very talented scientists and doctors, the first ever, android assistant. The project is called I.O.N.A. Which is an acronym meaning **I**nteractive **O**ccupational **N**ew-Man **A**ssistant."

Clark was transfixed. As she spoke, the technology seemed pretty amazing. He had to admit she was good at selling the idea.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, meet I.O.N.A 1," Dr. Lotz gestured to the left side of the platform, where a large boxed was draped with a black curtain. The curtain dropped, and there stood a seemingly human, living man. There was loud murmuring from the audience. Dr. Lotz waited for the room to quiet.

Chloe glanced at Clark again. He was making some notes on his pad. She leaned over and whispered, "This has got to be one of the craziest ideas I've seen come out of Luthorcorp yet. No way-," Chloe stopped talking when she saw the look Clark gave her. She shrugged it away.

"The I.O.N.A. can appear male or female in form, the hair is kept short and is similar in nature to that of a wig. The features of the I.O.N.A. are kept sexually ambiguous so the one body form can be made male or female. They are also kept simple in appearance so I.O.N.A. won't be mistaken as a living person if contacted in the real world by someone unfamiliar with the program. The epidermis of I.O.N.A. is made of a hard, but pliable, plastic-type material developed exclusively by Luthercorp. It can't be chipped, broken, or even scratched. It's virtually impenetrable." Dr. Lotz motioned to each part of the android as she spoke.

"Sounds familiar," Chloe quipped under her breath. Clark gave her a slight nudge with his elbow. Chloe grinned and put her head down under the guise of writing notes.

"The skeleton is made of the highest quality titanium metal, and virtually unbreakable. The eyes are made of a special glass that focuses light similar to the human eye, but much more advanced. They are also unbreakable, and the latest available technology. The nervous system, if you want to call it that, is made from the most advanced interactive computer program that exists in the world, also developed exclusively for use by Luthercorp in this project." At this point a slide show appeared behind Dr. Lotz, showing detailed diagrams and drawings of the interior of the android.

Chloe wrote in large block letters on her notepad-IONA WANTS TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD. She showed it to Clark. He shook his head.

"Why aren't you being more serious about this? It's a big story for Perry to trust us with. I can't believe you are being so nonchalant about it," Clark whispered to Chloe.

Chloe looked up at Clark with large, innocent eyes. Clark slightly shook his head again, than looked back towards the platform. Chloe felt a little ashamed and told herself to pay attention so she could ask some difficult, insightful questions at the end.

"Will you two star-crossed lovers stop whispering, you're disturbing the presentation," Lois piped up admonishing them both. Clark ignored her, while Chloe shot Lois a killer look, then turned back to the presentation.

"The I.O.N.A. will learn habits and obey commands that are within pre-programmed safety parameters. It requires no sleep, food, water, or rest. It contains more memory than the largest computers to date-almost infinite. Roughly stated, if the I.O.N.A. were to learn a thousand new things every day, it would have enough memory to function for two hundred years." Dr. Lotz paused while this this last point resonated in the Atrium. "This time estimate is without factoring in the deletion of outdated files, and possible upgrading of the system in the future."

Clark was transfixed by Lila herself, and the longer he watched her speak, the more beautiful she appeared, and the more confidence she exuded. Clark found himself, for the first time in a long time, thinking romantically about a woman other than Lois.

"The I.O.N.A. could save much needed time and money for the hard working farmers of Kansas and the entire Midwest."

_And make the Lex Luthor even richer than he already is_, Chloe thought to herself.

Lex stood to the right of Lila Lotz, the expression on his face one he saved for business, pleasing business. He surveyed the audience, gauging their reactions. The presentation was proceeding amazingly. He glanced to the front row where Lois stood. He met her eyes and gave her a slight wink. Lex moved his eyes from Lois to the rest of the crowd, his expression not changing. _This is going so much better than I could have even hoped_, he thought again.

Clark had noticed Lex's gaze shift to Lois, and for the first time since the start of the presentation, Clark's thoughts were not on Lila. He felt a slight twist of jealousy in the pit of his stomach at the moment the two of them had shared. Clark glanced sideways at Lois quickly, than faced Lila again.

When Dr. Lotz was finished speaking there was a short demonstration. The front of the plexiglass box was lifted, and Dr. Lotz approached the front of I.O.N.A. 1.

"Each I.O.N.A. is preprogrammed with the basics of domestic and also farm responsibilities, if you will. Cooking, cleaning, and other activities of everyday life in the home; as well as farm chores such as feeding livestock, baling hay, and equipment maintenance, among many others."

Dr. Lila Lotz thumbed a button on a small remote control, and I.O.N.A. 1 came to life. The eyes and the head seemed to move in all directions, taking in the surroundings.

"Here I.O.N.A. 1 is assimilating to the environment," Lila explained as the crowd watched, slack-jawed. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Lila then made several requests of I.O.N.A. 1, most of them common household chores. Things like sorting laundry, and washing dishes. Then the I.O.N.A. 1 was told to assemble an engine for a lawn-mower from a table piled with spare parts. I.O.N.A. 1 approached the table, and in 5 minutes had built a working lawn-mower engine.

"As you can see, I.O.N.A. 1 works fast. Instead of over thinking what it was doing, it simply completed the task within the program parameters installed regarding the task."

Dr. Lotz and Lex waited for the last of the media to make their way into the smaller conference room that had been set up for the press conference. Lila and Lex were seated at the head of the room, at a conference table. I.O.N.A. 1 was back in its plexi-glass box, and sat to the side of the table.

Chloe had insisted on a front row seat for herself and Clark. Lois had excused herself from them, and was probably waiting for Lex somewhere.

"Thank you all again for attending, Mr. Luthor and Dr. Lotz will now entertain questions." The Luthorcorp Public Relations Manager said. The room quieted down considerably, and several hands went in the air.

Lex looked around the room. He nodded to a tall gentleman in the back.

"Thank you, Maurice Slant, Kansas Herald. Mr. Luthor, what was the inspiration behind this project?" He asked, his tape recorder held out in front of him, ready to record every word.

"Thank you Mr. Slant. The inspiration for the I.O.N.A. project actually was a collaborative effort. Both myself, and my father, Lionel Luthor, were moved by the plight of the farming community. And having lived in Smallville for almost 6 years, I was intimately involved in such a community, and saw many good men, and good families ruined because of bad help, bad equipment, money issues, and health issues,"

Clark was a little surprised by this answer. He watched Lex, his left eyebrow raised just the slightest. _Was this for real, or another brilliant PR yarn?_ He thought.

"All these things the I.O.N.A. can help solve, thus giving the farmer a better chance at making a solid, healthy living. The farming and ranching communities are the backbone of this great country. Without those hard working men and women, the people of Kansas, and the whole United States would be missing out on a vital piece of American life-and history" Lex finished.

Lex eyed the crowd again. His glance fell on Chloe, who was standing right in front of him, hand poised in the air. He nodded to her.

"Chloe Sullivan," he gave her the floor.

"Mr. Luthor" Chloe was formal in addressing him, "you say this I.O.N.A. will ease the monetary situations of many farmers and ranchers, yet how will these same people be able to afford such a luxery?"

"Thank you for the question Ms. Sullivan," Lex smiled around the room. "Obviously cost is something that will be very closely considered. Since Luthercorp is just the designing company, owner of the patent, and won't actually produce or distribute the series, we won't have any direct control over eventual pricing. The goal is to find a production company that will be able to output at least one thousand units in the first year. Once a distributor is found, price will be discussed. Luthercorp will do their best to ensure affordability. However it is a little premature to try and estimate what might happen. We are still about 6 months to a year away from the I.O.N.A. series going public."

Lex looked around the room for another reporter, but Chloe spoke again.

"If I may, another question?"

Lex nodded to her.

"You mentioned the inspiration for this project being jointly derived by yourself and your father. How much of the project was Lionel Luthor involved in before he disappeared 6 months ago?" Chloe breathed relief that she hadn't slipped and announced his death to this roomful of reporters. They could wait until the FBI made it public knowledge tomorrow.

Lex paused. The question caught him off guard, and he was surprised to find himself once again feeling the pain of his father's death. Lila, seated next to Lex, also fought back surprise at the mention of the elder Luthor.

"I'll let Dr. Lotz field this one, as she worked closely with my father throughout his involvement with the project." Lex turned the microphone over the Lila.

"Thank you Mr. Luthor," Lila slightly stammered, but quickly regained composure.

"Lionel Luthor worked very closely with the development team on every aspect of the design and function of the I.O.N.A. He was very devoted to seeing that it was fulfilled to his, and Lex's, vision. When Lionel Luthor disappeared, my team and I were finalizing the programming of the interactive computer. He would have been impressed with the results, I am sure." Lila glanced over at Lex. He was staring straight ahead, his face devoid of emotion, though his hands were clasped tightly in front of him, his knuckles white.

A few more questions were asked, and the press conference concluded. Chloe approached Lex, and spoke with him one-on-one, while Clark inspected I.O.N.A 1 a little closer.

The prototype I.O.N.A. 1 was in the plexiglass box, staring blankly ahead. The eyes and the hair were eerily human looking.

"They've done an amazing job of humanizing this…thing," Clark said to himself as he used his X-ray vision to look through the android.

He thought he noticed something that he didn't remember from the diagrams that were flashed during the slideshow. He furrowed his brow, w_hat is that? _He thought. He started to focus his vision when he was interrupted.

"The goal was to make it appear as human as possible," Dr Lotz said, coming up behind Clark.

"Yes, well, you've done a good job," Clark faltered as he spun around, startled by Lila's sudden presence.

"Yes. Our team has worked very hard," she said, glancing approvingly towards the case.

"Clark" Chloe joined the two of them. "I've got what I need, I'm going to head back to the office. You coming?" She smiled at Lila, "Chloe Sullivan, The Daily Planet."

"Lila Lotz, it's a pleasure," Lila smiled.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, I have some questions I want to ask Dr.Lotz," Clark answered. Chloe looked from Clark, to Lila. _I should've guessed_, she thought, _once again I'm a third wheel_.

"Okay-see you back at there in a little while, then," Chloe called as she left.

Lila and Clark watched Chloe leave the room. It was practically empty now. Only the sound guys were there, taking down the microphone equipment.

Clark motioned towards the case where I.O.N.A. 1 stood.

"So, you really believe this robot will help reduce the workload and money problems for the farmers of Kansas, and the rest of the world?"

"Absolutely," she tilted her head towards Clark. "Do you usually work with a partner on a story like this?"

"Well, this is the first time I've covered something like this. But Chloe and I usually work together anyway. We're a team of sorts."

"I see," she looked around the room. "It appears we're the last to leave. You know you never did get me a new coffee," she started to take off the white lab coat she was wearing over her clothes.

"I am sorry about that, we can-," Clark started to say, as he helped her remove her lab coat.

"Would you like to have lunch with me to discuss the project further?" Lila asked suddenly, looking Clark straight in the eye. And once again she succeeded in making Clark Kent blush.


	4. Chapter 4

Lois was sitting back in one of the guest chairs in Lex's office, waiting, when he walked in. She stood as he approached.

"The presentation went quite well," she said, giving him a smile, "How was the press conference?"

"Yes, it went very well," Lex responded, giving Lois a kiss on the cheek before heading behind his desk. "The press conference went well also."

"I'm glad." Lois paused. "I just wanted to come up and give you my praises. I won't keep you," she made for the elevators.

"Lois, wait," Lex picked up the phone and punched a number. "Yes, I need a table for two; this is Luthor," he paused and nodded, then hung up.

"We have lunch plans," he smiled at her.

* * *

"Mr. Luthor, we were so pleased to get your call," the maitre'd of Sostanza gushed, leading Lois and Lex towards a table near the back corner where there was some privacy and the crowd noise was low. 

As the maitre'd walked Lois and Lex, back to their table Lois recognized a face out of the corner of her eye. She hoped they could get by unnoticed, but her hopes were crushed when the woman Clark was sitting with spied them.

"Mr. Luthor," the woman stood and rounded the table where she and Clark were seated. "If I'd known you were heading here for lunch I would have suggested we all come together, to celebrate." She offered her hand to Lois. "Dr. Lila Lotz."

"Dr. Lotz, this is Lois Lane. We were hoping for a private lunch," Lex introduced them cordially.

"Of course," Lila smiled. "Do you both know Clark Kent? He's from The Daily Planet, he covered the unveiling today. I thought I'd give him a little exclusive into the project."

Clark had been seated with his back to the conversation. At the introduction he was forced to stand and turn around. For the first time in almost a year he was face to face with Lex.

"Actually Lois and I work together at the Planet." Clark gave a polite, tight-lipped, smile.

"Lex, it's been awhile," Clark felt residual anger and frustration rise within him, but he pushed it away and offered his hand out.

Lois watched Clark closely. She could see the pain of what had happened was still present in his eyes. Her heart almost broke as she watched Clark offer his hand to the friend who had broken his own heart only a year ago.

Lois writhed with indecision inside. She glanced to Lex, and didn't like what she saw when she looked in his eyes. A sort of perverse pleasure directed at Clark and his outstretched hand. Clark's hand hung in the air for what seemed like eternity, and Lois fought with all her strength not to reach out and shake his hand herself. Finally Lex reached out and took Clark's hand.

"Yes, it has been awhile, Clark," Lex did not offer a smile, and Clark had to resist the urge to crush Lex's hand.

"Now, if you will excuse us, I'd like to be seated," and with that Lex released Clark's hand, and led Lois away. Lois threw one last glance back at Clark, but he had already turned his back to them.

At Lila and Clark's table, the wine had just arrived as they seated themselves again. Lila poured them both a glass.

"That was pleasant," Lila said with a slight hint of sarcasm. "Is there some sordid history between you and Lex?"

"Lex and I have a history, but I'd rather not get into it," Clark croaked as he downed his wine in one shot. _Good thing alcohol has no effect on me_, he thought. Lila watched him, a little shocked at his slamming the glass of wine like a shot.

"I was half-joking," she said, and she gave Clark a reassuring smile.

"And that's fine, because I don't mind talking about myself," she added, teasingly. At this Clark laughed. Lila smiled back at him, as she thought how simply adorable this man and his smile were.

At the other end of the restaurant Lex and Lois were seated at their table. Lex acted as if nothing had happened since they'd come into the restaurant. Lois however, was annoyed.

"Lex, what was that back there?" She sounded angrier than she meant too. She felt the Lois Lane of old rising in her. Pre-Lex Luthor. It was a little euphoric.

"What was what?" Lex glanced up from the menu.

Lois pulled the menu out of Lex's hands.

"What was that show you put on for Lila what's-her-name, and Clark? I swear you were enjoying the fact that Clark was offering to shake your hand, knowing how it must have felt for him inside. All he was doing was trying to be polite in front of that woman." Lois glanced back to Clark and Lila's table where she caught Clark laughing at something Lila had said. The sight of him laughing calmed her. _He must be ok_, she thought as she turned to look back at Lex, now feeling slightly silly for her overreaction.

Lex gave Lois a confused smile. "I was being polite as well, Lois. I didn't want to make a scene. This is a very crowded restaurant, and there are people I do business with here."

"I'm sorry Lex, I just got a little freaked out. I saw a look in your eyes I'd never seen before, and it scared me a little. I guess I was just trying to be a friend," she paused, "because I am a friend to Clark," she said as her eyes drilled into Lex's.

"I know, Lois," he gave her a genuine smile, one that reached his eyes. "I've never once asked you not to be a friend to anyone. Clark is lucky to have you." Lex's smile seemed to become forced as he mentioned Clark. _Sometimes he felt twinges of remorse for his actions that night at the party. He never did apologize to Clark, or to Lana._ Lex shrugged the thoughts away.

"Shall we order?" He changed the subject, looking over the menu once again.

"How did you get involved in Luthercorp?" Clark asked, trying to get the purpose of their lunch back on target.

"Well, I have a PhD in robotics and engineering. When I graduated, which was about three years ago, the field was saturated with applicants for jobs in robotics or engineering. I submitted applications to about twenty five different firms and design companies, and had only three interviews. Obviously there were a lot of qualified people out there, and I considered myself qualified. I graduated Sigma Cume Laude from a highly regarded Technologies college in Oregon."

She took a sip of her wine, "I was about ready to apply at the local pizza shop when Lionel Luthor contacted me directly. At first I thought it was a joke. Why would Lionel Luthor be interested in me for a job at one of the largest, most powerful corporations in the world? A corporation that had never delved into the field of robotics before, no less."

"Anyway," Lila continued after the waiter departed with their lunch orders, "apparently Lionel had heard about what I'd done at MIT, working with interactive robotics. You know, like those toy dogs you can buy and train to sit, roll over, come, stuff like that. Only I worked on a slightly grander scale."

"Well, he offered me this job of developing a humanoid interactive android. He told me who I'd be working with, all names I recognized from my field, and I jumped at the chance. I moved to Kansas, and within a week of starting the job, I was so enamored of Lionel, and completely devoted to this project. When Lionel went missing six months ago, it was devastating for the team, but we pulled through. When Lex took over, he seemed to be as interested as his father in seeing the project completed. Though he never once visited the lab, we'd correspond over the phone. In fact I never met Lex Luthor until today."

* * *

Chloe was hard at work when Clark returned, complete with his notes direct from the project manager herself, Dr Lila Lotz. 

"I'm glad to see some work was done," Chloe teased, looking over the notes Clark had made. "When you called and said you were going out to lunch I was worried you'd forget what the goal is here." She grinned at him, and Clark relaxed. He had all these superpowers, yet a simple smile from his best friend made him feel safer then his bulletproof skin, heat vision, and strength combined. He couldn't help but grin back.

"I do have something else I wanted to tell you though," he said, the smile fading from his mouth. Lois hadn't returned from lunch yet, and they were alone in the room. Clark stood and walked to the door, he glanced up and down the hall. The place was virtually empty. He returned to his desk.

"Chloe, after you left, I went up to get a closer, look," Clark emphasized, "at the android. Well, there was something, inside; something that shouldn't have been there."

Chloe furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean, 'shouldn't have been there'?"

"Well, it looked like a b-"

"Hey guys!" Lois came bursting into the office, cutting Clark off.

"Lois, did you have a nice lunch with Daddy Warbucks?" Chloe said, jumping at the opportunity to call Lex that, she knew it drove her cousin crazy.

"We'll talk later Clark," she whispered as Lois raised her bag and pretended to throw it at Chloe's head.

Clark just smiled and shook his head at the two of them giggling, as he sat at his desk and organized his notes from the morning.

When five o'clock finally rolled around, Clark was more than ready to head home. It had been a long, emotional, eventful, day. Chloe and he had hammered out the article about the I.O.N.A. project. Than Lila had called Clark at The Planet that afternoon, requesting a copy of the final story-and they agreed to meet at Metropolis City Park at seven thirty. It had been like pulling teeth to get Chloe to agree. She had made Clark promise several times, to tell Lila none of the story would be changed, that it would go to print as was.

Chloe caught Clark's arm as they made their way to the elevators.

"Do you want to continue what we were talking about earlier?"

"I'm sorry Chloe, after the events of today, I'm not sure if what I saw was even there. So I think I should take another look before I leap to any conclusions. And it will be safer for you if you don't get involved just yet." Clark pressed the down button on the elevators.

Chloe smiled to herself. Even though she hated being on the sidelines, she had learned, from five years of experience, that when Clark needed to 'look into things' it was best to let him go alone. At least he'll be safe, and won't have to worry about watching out for me, she thought.

"Ok, but Clark, you have to call me as soon as you know anything. I want in on this. Besides, we share a byline-so no scooping me!" She ribbed him, jabbing him in the arm, knowing full well it wouldn't hurt him. The elevators opened and Clark and Chloe entered. When they exited the elevators, they each went their separate ways, into the cool, evening air of Metropolis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Short, quick update!**

* * *

Dr Lotz had been in the lab since she returned from lunch, working on the one small glitch that was eluding her in the I.O.N.A. 1 CPU. The one glitch she couldn't seem to work out. For some reason, I.O.N.A. 1 wouldn't obey the order to pour alcoholic beverages. It would pour glasses of milk, or ice water, even cranberry juice. But for some reason there was a connection missing when a request for any alcoholic beverage was made. The preprogrammed safeties included all applicable laws, and the I.O.N.A. series wouldn't serve to someone not of legal age. But Lila was old enough, and had the ID to prove it. It was starting to get frustrating. For five months this glitch had been present. Prior to assembly, the programming and models all worked perfectly.

She slammed down the notes she was reviewing and rubbed her eyes, resting her head in her hands. At least she had tonight to look forward to; meeting up with Clark again. She never thought it would happen so soon, but she was developing a crush, and she was certain Clark felt the same. She smiled and looked up, only to be startled out of her reverie by Dr. Mason Hines, her lead programmer, and co-designer.

He was staring at her, like he always did. She hated to work alone with this guy. He creeped her out, he was short, balding, wore huge, thick glasses, and had a very nasally voice. Lila wasn't one to make judgments on appearance, but when she'd met Mason Hines she knew he had to be some sort of genius to be on this project. The guy just exuded weirdness.

"Dr. Hines, you startled me. I didn't know anyone else was still here," she started gathering up her things, and turned off her computer terminal. She was ready to make a break for the door.

"I just came back in to tidy up a few lose ends," he responded cryptically.

_God, he is so weird_, Lila thought.

"Well, I was just heading out, so have a good night," she picked up her bags and proceeded towards the door. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked across the lab. Lila scanned her Luthorcorp ID badge, and the safety door opened, letting her out of the main lab. As the door closed behind her, she glanced back and saw Mason head towards the case where I.O.N.A. 1 was contained.

"Maybe he can work out this bug in the system," she whispered, as she hoped that tomorrow she'd come in and the problem would be gone.

As Lila exited the elevator at the parking garage, she glanced over when she saw the neighboring elevator open.

"Mr. Luthor, I thought you had a private elevator to a private parking area?" Lila blurted out, surprised to have run into Lex in the parking garage.

Lex turned to look at Lila, and then glanced at his Napoleon franke watch, the gift from his mother.

"Dr. Lotz, you're here after hours, is there a problem with the project?"

"No, not a real problem. Just a small, miniscule, bug in the operating system," she tried to gloss over the situation. "It really isn't that bad, we just can't seem to get I.O.N.A. 1 to pour and serve alcohol."

"Interesting," Lex stared at her, "you never mentioned this in our briefing this morning," he looked Lila in the eyes, and she felt herself taking a small, unnoticeable step back.

Lex gave Lila no time to respond.

"Dr. Lotz, I have no doubts you will have this so called bug corrected before the specs are finalized and the I.O.N.A. series is presented to the stockholders next week," Lex said this, and there was no question. Dr. Lotz's entire future lay on making sure this problem was fixed.

"Of course," Lila assured him. "In fact Dr. Hines is downstairs now, working on the problem himself," Lila hoped this was in fact true. This was an uncomfortable situation. She wasn't used to dealing with Lex Luthor. Lionel had been harsh and demanding, but there had been other aspects to their relationship that had kept the veiled threats at bay.

"Good. Have a nice evening Dr. Lotz" Lex walked straight towards the first parking space, where a sleek, black Mercedes sat.

"Yes, good evening Mr. Luthor," Lila said to herself, under her breath. She wasn't fond of this Luthor. She wished Lionel were still here, and in charge.

In the lab, Dr. Hines was fiddling with a CPU.

"This should be the last adjustment," he murmured. He took the circuits and the board he was working on and placed them into the android.

Once they were in place, he looked into the eyes for the sign that things were running normally. Yes, there it was; a low, red glow. _A few more adjustments and we'll be ready_, he thought to himself, grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark opened the door to his small, loft apartment. It wasn't much larger than the loft his father had built him in the barn back home. Clark didn't require much space. He spent most of his time reading anyway. He didn't even own a television. He couldn't stand to see the news played out in front of his eyes when he was confronted by it daily at the paper. Clark placed his keys on the table by the door. His answering machine was flashing, so as he headed into the tiny kitchen, he pressed play.

"Hi Clark, its mom," Martha Kent's voice echoed through the empty loft. "I wanted to let you know that we got a phone call from Lana today. She's coming back to Smallville for a few days, and would like to see you. She didn't know where you were living, so she asked me to pass along the message. She would like to see you this weekend, Saturday to be specific. Give me a call when you get a minute, I love you," the answering machine clicked off.

Clark felt butterflies in his stomach. _So soon_, he thought, _the day after tomorrow_. Clark opened his fridge out of habit, and searched the sparse contents. Two cans of Coke, a jar of pickles, day-old Chinese food, and some ketchup. Times like this Clark missed the home cooked meals of Martha Kent. Clark ignored his hungry stomach for the moment, and grabbed a Coke. He also ignored the phone call. He didn't want to deal with talking about Lana right now. If he hadn't made plans with Lila for later, he would have been tempted to run home for a good dinner. As it were, he had to settle for leftover Chinese food.

* * *

Lex was seated at his desk, flipping through the day's mail when he saw the postcard; a colorful, stock photo of the Eiffel Tower. Lex dropped the other pieces of mail and turned over the postcard. In flowing, cursive, handwriting was a note from Lana. _I'll be back in Smallville the weekend of May --. I was hoping you would meet me so we could clear the air. I'll plan on seeing you at The Talon on Saturday the --, about 11 am. Please come. Lana_.

Lex read the postcard quietly to himself. He glanced at his desk calendar, the day after tomorrow. Short notice, but the only plans he had were a dinner banquet at Luthercorp for the I.O.N.A. project team. Lex made a note on his calendar; Smallville 11am.

"Lex, cook has dinner ready," Lois stuck her head into the study, which looked as though it hadn't been completely destroyed that very morning. Everything was in place and as immaculate as ever.

Lex looked up at Lois, as he discretely pocketed the postcard, and stood from his desk. He met Lois in the doorway, and kissing her full lips, he wrapped his arm around her small waist while his other hand grasped the postcard in his jacket pocket. They walked together into the dining room where a full feast awaited them.

* * *

Lila had planned to meet Clark around seven thirty that evening. She was nervous, for the first time since this crazy day started. She had felt no nervousness meeting Lex, or giving the presentation this morning. Lila was confident in her abilities professionally. It was her personal track record with men that made her nervous about meeting up with Clark. In her decade of dating she'd had only three serious relationships…Lila shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts, she didn't want to impose past wrongs onto a night that was full of promise.

She liked Clark. More than she even wanted to admit. And even though she just met him, she felt more trust in him than she had felt for any other man.

Lila had walked from her hotel to the park. Neither she nor Clark, were very high-class people, so they had decided they would meet at Metropolis City Park, and Clark would give her the story. Lila secretly hoped they would maybe walk around the park together.

Lila sat at a table of the outdoor café across the street from the entrance to the park. She had arrived early, so she waited for Clark. After about five minutes, she saw Clark as he crossed the road. Lila smiled to herself and stood, leaving the table empty for another patron.

Clark was carrying the manila envelope with the story. Lila hoped the story was fair. She had no reason to believe otherwise, but she was always skeptical. At MIT the student paper and had run an editorial that had bashed her robotics research project.

Clark spotted Lila and gave a wave as he continued across the street. Lila walked a few steps and met him at the curb.

"Pleasure to see you again Clark, or is it Mr. Kent?" she flirted and gave him a quick once over. At least he changed clothes from earlier. He wore a nice pair of jeans that fit him in all the right places. His sweater was a dark blue color that brought out the brightness of his eyes, which were looking back at her just as hard.

"It's Clark," he embraced her hand and shook it, playing along; "Mr. Kent would be my father". He held on a little longer, liking the Lila he was seeing tonight even more than the one he first met this morning. She too had changed and was wearing jeans, a pale blue t-shirt, and a jean jacket. She looked good. Clark found he was staring and hoped it wasn't too obvious.

"Oh, here's the story, if you want to look at it," Clark released her hand, and gave her the manila envelope. Lila accepted it, and scanned the first paragraph.

"Looks like it'll be a fair and objective article. Tell your writing partner," she looked at the byline, having forgotten the blonde woman's name, "Chloe Sullivan, thank you. And thank you to you as well." She put the article back in the envelope, and folded it into her bag.

"Chloe, and I, always try to be fair in our writing. If there's nothing to hide, then there's nothing to fear by having us cover a story," Clark smiled. _If it weren't for Chloe, who knows what kind of a reporter, let alone person, I might be_, Clark thought to himself.

Lila smiled back. They stood in silence for a moment. Lila looked over Clark's shoulder to the park. There was a vendor selling Ice Cream near the arch the marked the entrance.

"Clark, would you like to take a walk around the park? It's such a pleasant night," Lila took the lead and made the first move. She feared Clark would do nothing unless she asserted herself.

"Oh, sure," he shrugged goofily. They crossed the street, traffic all but non-existent.

They stopped at the Ice Cream vendor and Clark purchased them each one.

"You seem distracted, Clark," Lila observed, as they walked under the arch, into the park.

"I got some news tonight, from home. Nothing bad," he was quick to add when it appeared Lila was assuming something bad.

"Just someone I'll be seeing this weekend. We haven't spoken in almost a year and we left on bad terms. But lets not talk about that," Clark ate some of his Ice Cream.

"Let me just say one thing on this topic, then we can drop it. Don't put off saying things to people, because you never know when that last time you'll speak to them will be. And you may regret not having told them your feelings," Lila gave Clark a supportive smile.

"You sound like you have some experience with this?" Clark, curious now, asked.

"Yes, I was recently involved with someone. But he's disappeared. It's been months, but I fear he's dead." She said this so matter-of-factly.

Clark was a little surprised that Lila was being so open with him, and so nonchalant about the circumstances. The look must have shown on his face because Lila gave a small laugh. Clark relaxed his expression a bit, and smiled back.

"I'm sorry to laugh, Clark. It's really not a laughing matter, but I don't know what else to do. And I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you with anything," she said, blushing a little herself.

"Well, if you do need to talk, I'm a good listener," Clark offered.

They walked for a while in silence, enjoying their cones. The park was very quiet and serene. The twilight casting long shadows in the trees that lined the path on either side of them. The colors of the flowers were bold in the waning light. There were a few birds and other sounds, but otherwise it seemed the park was entirely left to the enjoyment of Clark and Lila.

Lila wanted to tell Clark about Lionel. But she didn't know what he'd think of her if he found out she had been romantically involved with Lex Luthor's father, and her boss. Lila decided she needed to feel out the situation, try and do a little investigative work herself.

"Clark, tell me a little about yourself, where you grew up, do you have any siblings, are you involved with anyone, stuff like that," Lila broke the silence first, hoping her inquiry sounded as nonchalant as she wanted it too.

"Ok, well, I was adopted when I was three. I'm an only child. I grew up in Smallville, on a farm, and no, I am currently not involved," He shrugged his shoulders, giving a sheepish smile at the last part.

"There's not much else to say," He added.

Lila rolled her eyes at him and laughed, giving him a light punch in the arm.

"Ok! Thanks for the great details!"

Then the realization hit; her way in.

"You lived in Smallville, so do you know the Luthors from there?" She cautiously asked.

"Yeah, I actually saved Lex's life in a car accident, almost seven years ago. We became really good friends after that, and though we had some issues here and there, it was a good relationship," Clark spoke freely, fibbing a little bit at the end.

"What about Lionel Luthor?" Lila asked.

"Well, I never dealt much with Lionel," Clark lied, as he remembered the eventful year Lionel went blind, moved to Smallville, had Lex committed to Belle Reve; he remembered when Lionel ordered Lex's memory erased with electroshock therapy, and then the trial for his parents murder that put him into prison; he remembered the key that Lionel had given Clark, the key that unlocked that door in the mansion; but what he remembered best, and the one thing he could never speak to anyone about, was the transference. Being inside Lionel Luthor's body, and stuck in that prison. For the first time in his life, he had been truly afraid. Clark shivered at the memory, and was glad that the transference stone, along with the other two stones, were safe in the caves.

"Lionel and Lex never got along." Clark added, "They were always trying to out-play one another. I tried to stay out of it. But I also tried to support Lex. We were friends."

"So what happened, if you don't mind me asking, you know, between you two," Lila threw the rest of her Ice Cream into the nearest garbage can.

"There was a girl," Clark said, taking another bite of his cone, and Lila nodded.

"There always is. Was it Lois?"

Clark choked on his dessert.

"No! Lois and I are just friends, and coworkers," he croaked, between coughs. "Why would you think it had anything to do with Lois?"

"Just a woman's intuition," Lila started laughing, as she slapped him a few times on the back, "Are you OK?"

Clark nodded, smiling at her, his coughing ceased. They had reached the other side of the park, where Clark tossed the remains of his Ice Cream into the trash as well.

As the duo exited the park, Clark offered to walk Lila back to her hotel. Lila accepted, not sure how safe Metropolis was at night, and she wasn't entirely certain she would remember how to get back to the hotel now that it was completely dark out. 

"How long will you be staying in town?" Clark asked as they walked.

"At least through next Wednesday. I have to prepare another short presentation for the stockholders. That meeting is scheduled for next Tuesday afternoon," Lila flipped her hair over her shoulders.

Clark nodded and they walked in silence for about half a block. Suddenly Lila tripped. Clark's reflexes were quick as lightening, and he caught Lila before she pitched sideways onto the ground.

"Great, my boot heel just broke!" she exclaimed as she righted herself and stood off kilter. She turned to look for the heel and noticed a dark figure about ten feet back. The person quickly ducked into a shadowed doorway. Clark watched her reaction, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Clark," Lila whispered urgently as she grabbed his arm, "I think someone is following us," Clark looked up and down the street, no longer smiling.

"Whoever it was ducked into that doorway just down from us," Lila pointed to an old street market storefront. Clark used his X-ray vision to look through the wall. The person stood in the doorway, perfectly still.

"Stay here," he told Lila, and he walked towards the spot where the person was hiding.

Lila began to feel frightened. She couldn't even tell Clark not to go, her voice had left her. Clark walked fast towards the doorway, and just as he was about to get there, the person swung his fist out, catching Clark off-guard and knocking him to the ground. The dark figure took off running and hopped into a car that had pulled up on the street. Clark sat up, and followed the person with his eyes. He was able to catch the first four letters of the license plate of the getaway car, ANO1---.

"Clark! Are you all right?" Lila came jogging up, her steps uneven. She kneeled down next to Clark, as the car screeched and took off down the road.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me," he fibbed.

"Do you have any idea who would want to follow you?" Clark asked as he stood up, brushing off his clothes.

"No. And what makes you think they were following me?" Lila said, the adrenaline rush starting to wear off.

"I don't know," Clark answered, shrugging his wide shoulders, "I just assumed…" Clark trailed off. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Well in any case, I'm glad you were here!" She raised her hand to her head, and Clark saw that she was quaking like a leaf.

"Maybe we should get a cab and take that the rest of the way," he suggested, leading Lila by the elbow for support. She just nodded in agreement. Clark stopped at the edge of the sidewalk and hailed a taxi.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Lois was relaxed, sunk deep into the cushions of the plush, leather sofa. Her slippered feet perched on the coffee table. She held a glass of red wine in her hands. The only light in the room was cast by the crackling fire in the large, rock, fireplace. There was soft music, an opera of some sort, playing through the sound system. She recognized it as Lex's favorite. He played it whenever he was feeling good. She heard footsteps on the hardwood floors behind her.

"Are you awake?"

Lois looked up and saw Lex leaning over her, from behind the couch.

"Just barely," she smiled up at him. Lex walked around to the front of the couch and sat down next to her, lifting his arm and letting Lois nestle herself into his side. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating.

Lex reached down for her wine, taking a sip. They sat there for several minutes, not speaking. Lex brushed a loose strand of hair off Lois's forehead. Lois reached for Lex's hand, intertwining their fingers. It was a perfect moment.

Suddenly the phone on the side table of the couch rang, startling them. Lex reached for the phone.

"This is Luthor," Lex answered heavily.

"Mr. Luthor, this is Agent Merks from the FBI. I have some information about your father."

Lex gently nudged Lois off him, and he stood up and took a few steps away from the sofa. Lois sat up as well. She set her wine aside and followed Lex with her eyes.

"Agent Merks, what have you found," Lex turned and met Lois's eyes. They stared at each other, while Lex listened to what Agent Dina Merks had to tell him.

Approximately five minutes later, Lex hung up the phone. He sat on the coffee table, in front of Lois, his back to the fire, his head hanging in disbelief. Lois sat forward on the sofa, taking Lex's hands in hers.

"What did she say?" she asked gently.

"It appears he's been dead for quite awhile. The body was so decayed, they had to use dental records to identify him," Lex swallowed hard, "his neck was broken, and his," he stopped.

Lois waited patiently, giving him time to compose himself.

"His eyes, and most of his internal organs were taken," he finally spat out, disgusted. He lifted his head, looking at Lois, a childlike fear in his eyes.

Lois was at a loss. She had never seen Lex this emotional, especially in regards to Lionel. She knew that the last few months before Lionel disappeared, it seemed that he and Lex were starting to come to some sort of understanding. But she still didn't know what to say, or do.

Lex didn't understand the emotions flowing through him either. Since he became involved with Lois, he had grown more tolerant, had become softer somehow. He didn't like the feeling, especially right now. He wanted to be in control of his emotions. And right now, Lex was completely out of control.

Lois pulled Lex onto the couch and held him close.

* * *

Lila was still struggling with her emotions when they arrived at the hotel, so Clark offered to help her up to her room. She accepted silently.

They rode the elevator in silence, up to the 56th floor. Clark supported Lila as they walked down the hall. Lila was carrying her bag, and her broken heel. She didn't even remember picking it up.

"This is my room," she stopped them in front of room 5613.

"5613-you're not superstitious are you," Clark tried to joke. Lila looked at him, not amused.

"Sorry, bad timing."

Lila sighed. "It's ok, I'm just ready to fall into bed, I'm exhausted after this day of craziness," she smiled at Clark.

Lila reached into her bag for her hotel key. When the door opened, Lila hesitated.

"I don't want to seem silly, but, would you mind?" she motioned towards the room. Clark looked from her to the room.

"Sure, just give me a second." Clark entered the hotel room. He checked the bathroom, and the closets. The balcony was also clear. He stuck his head out the door and gave her a smile.

"The coast is clear."

Lila entered the hotel room, threw her bag and key onto the desk, and collapsed on the bed. She lay there for a moment, than sat up.

"Thank you Clark, I did have a nice time tonight. I enjoy your company, and I hope we can see each other again."

"I had a good time too. I'm sorry about the way the night ended," he smiled apologetically.

"It wasn't your fault," Lila took off her boots-one missing a heel, then stood and walked Clark to the door.

"I'm sorry I got so worked up about it," she added.

Clark brushed her apology off with a hard shake of his head.

"There's no need to apologize," he said to her.

Lila smiled in thanks.

"Thank you again," she stared hard at Clark.

Clark felt his blood rushing to his head. His mouth went dry, and he couldn't think of anything to say.

Lila made the move first. She tilted her head up, and moving closer, she reached up and pulled Clark's head down. Clark, succumbing to his attraction, reached his hands up and cupped the back of Lila's head as they kissed.

* * *

Clark didn't remember his walk home. He replayed that kiss over and over in his head. He was so out of it he didn't even use his super-speed to get home. It had been a perfect ending to what could have been a disastrous evening. Clark made a mental note to have Chloe dig into the DMV records tomorrow to see if they could track down the owner of the car the attacker took off in.

Clark was fiddling with his apartment key when he was roused from his dreamy state by Chloe herself.

"Hey Clark," Chloe came walking up from the landing.

"Chloe," Clark looked at her, confused, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was curious what Dr. Lotz thought of the story," Chloe was prepared with the excuse, "and I didn't want to wait for you to call me; or to see you tomorrow."

"She thought the article seemed fair," Clark responded, a little confused that Chloe had come all the way over here just for that. Clark finally got the entry door open, and Chloe followed him into the freight elevator that took him to his top floor loft.

"Good, I wouldn't have changed any of it anyway," she filled the silence. Clark didn't respond.

"I was also curious about that thing we talked about earlier. You said you thought you saw something in the robot, something weird?" Chloe pressed him for more.

The elevator stopped at the fifth, and top, floor, and Chloe and Clark exited into the open room of Clark's loft. Every time Chloe was here, it blew her mind how Clark could live with so little around him.

"Well, since I'm not sure what I saw, I'm going to go back over there tomorrow and take another look. I thought we'd determined this already?" Clark questioned, tossing his keys on the table where his phone sat. _No new messages_, he noticed.

"Yeah. Okay-well, I guess I'll head back," Chloe said.

"Chloe, something did happen tonight," Clark said, remembering his mental note and getting Chloe's attention.

Chloe looked at Clark, her eyebrows raised in question.

"Well, when I was walking Lila back to her hotel, she noticed someone following us. When I approached this person, they struck out at me, knocked me to the ground, and took off in a car. I got a partial plate, and I was hoping you could help me track down who it might belong too," Clark replayed an abbreviated version of the events.

"Yeah, I'll contact my source at the DMV first thing tomorrow. Are you ok?" Immediately Chloe felt dumb for asking.

"Sorry, you know what I mean. Is Lila ok?"

"Yes, she's fine. A little freaked out. I don't think anything like this has happened to her before."

"Did you tell her you were the resident super-hero in Smallville?" Chloe laughed, "Saving all the women in your life, time and again! She's lucky she was with you."

Clark smiled. Chloe had no idea…

"I didn't want to scare her by telling her all about the range of freaks I've encountered!"

"I get it," Chloe said, feeling another slight pang of jealousy. She was certain this woman had already become the new object of Clark's affections. Chloe had just about resigned herself to being just friends, but after Lana left for Paris, Chloe let herself dare to hope. Now she was feeling the sting of rejection again. True, it was in a roundabout way, but she felt rejected nonetheless.

"Give me the partial plates, and I'll call over to the DMV first thing," Chloe offered, hiding her feelings. Clark wrote the letters on some paper and gave them to Chloe.

"Thanks Chloe," Clark said. He watched her, and thought he saw something in her eyes. Clark suddenly had a guilty feeling for the way he treated Chloe when she showed up.

"How's your research into Lionel Luthor coming?" he asked, trying to make up for his behavior.

"I haven't found much yet," Chloe shrugged.

"It's leading me to think there's something big out there, hiding. So I'm more determined than ever to find what that might be," Chloe added, causing Clark to smile. That's the Chloe I know and love, he thought.

"Just give me time."


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Lex woke up suddenly. He turned to look at his bedside clock, it shone 3:12 AM, in bright, red digits. He turned his head to the other side and looked at Lois. She was sleeping, with that silly eyeshade covering her face. He smiled softly, and looked back at the ceiling. He tried to remember why he had awakened. He laid there for a few minutes, suddenly not feeling sleepy at all. Lex decided he would make some warm milk. He remembered his mother used to give him warm milk, with honey, when he would wake up at night, unable to go back to sleep.

Lex walked through the dark halls of the penthouse apartment, his footsteps muffled by the soft padding of his slippers. His satin robe made light rustling sounds. He entered the kitchen and turned on the overhead light. The sudden brightness caused him to shield his eyes, but they soon adjusted.

Lex reached into the cabinet next to the sink for a mug. He went to the pantry, hoping to find some honey. He was in luck, it was right in front, a full bottle of honey in a bear shaped container. He pulled out the honey then walked towards the refrigerator to get the milk. As he crossed the kitchen, he paused, thinking he'd heard something. He listened, but heard nothing other than the steady hum of the lights above him, and the refrigerator in front of him. He laughed silently to himself. Get a grip Lex, he thought.

He placed his right hand on the fridge handle, the cool aluminum warming immediately to his touch. Before he opened the fridge door, he noticed a perfect hand print on the front of the freezer door, right at his eye level. He made a mental note to have Glynis wipe down the appliances tomorrow.

Lex stared at the handprint. He looked down at his own left hand, opening it palm side up. He looked back at the print on the freezer. He slowly raised his hand to lay it over the top. The handprint on the freezer door was bigger than his entire hand. Must be from one of the security guards, he thought.

Lex remembered why he was in the kitchen in the first place and opened the fridge. He reached into the top shelf and had grabbed the milk when he noticed what felt like a sticky substance under his feet. He looked down, and for a moment he couldn't move.

He was standing in a huge puddle of what appeared to be blood. He calmly wondered how he didn't notice it before.

Lex looked all over the floor, trying to find the source of the pool. He noticed drops of blood on the bottom shelf of the open fridge.

Lex slowly crouched down, still holding the carton of milk in his hand, and looked into the bottom shelf of the fridge.

His eyes widened with shock, and he worked his mouth, but no sound escaped him. He dropped the milk carton and it spilled all over the kitchen floor, mixing with the blood, forming a pinkish fluid. He fell back, hitting his head hard against the knob of a cupboard door on the island behind him.

He couldn't stop staring at what was in the refrigerator.

Inside the fridge was the severed, eyeless, partially decayed head of Lionel Luthor.

Suddenly the head opened its mouth and spoke.

"You did this to me Lex. You let them get me. Now I'm going to make sure they get you. Be careful, son," the head spoke in a gravelly, menacing tone, with a toothy grin. The empty black sockets where the eyes should be were holding Lex hostage, he couldn't look away. The head held the evil grin for a moment, then started laughing; a loud, hysterical, laugh of a maniacal madman.

Lex finally found his voice.

"STOP LAUGHING! SHUT UP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOP!"

Lex opened his eyes. Lois was kneeling beside him, shaking him.

"Lex!" She looked completely terrified.

Lex quickly turned his head to the left, looking at the open fridge, ready for the terror to start again. There was nothing on the bottom shelf but half a watermelon.

He looked back up at Lois, and sat up, putting his hands on the floor. They landed in a huge puddle of spilled milk. Lex saw the milk carton lying not far from the edge of the open fridge. He stood with the help of Lois and immediately the blood rushed from his head, and he started to black out. He reached out to Lois, who still looked terrified, and she steadied him.

The feeling of faintness faded, and he turned to look around the kitchen. As he turned his head, he felt dampness on the back of his neck, and a painful heat radiating from the back of his head. He reached back to touch his head, and when he brought his hand back to his face, he saw it was covered in blood. He leaned heavily against the edge of the island, his strength suddenly leaving him. He started to feel a more intense pain from the gash on his head.

"My God, Lex! What happened to you?" Lois said at the sight of the blood on his hand. The blood had started to flow freely, down his neck and around his shoulders. She grabbed the towel from the kitchen sink and applied pressure to the wound. Lex winced as she pressed down, trying to stop the flowing blood.

"I was dreaming?" he asked himself. He felt he was still reliving the feelings he'd had seeing his father's severed head in his fridge. It had felt so real. He looked behind him, on the island sat the mug from the cupboard, and the honey from the pantry. Lex slowly turned his head forward, and reached out and shut the door of the refrigerator. As it closed, he caught sight of the hand print on the freezer door. He reached up to match his own to it, and it was a perfect fit.

"I must have made it myself," he said distractedly.

"Made what?" Lois asked, also distracted, trying to assess the wound on the back of Lex's skull. "You might need stitches on this. It looks really deep," she looked at his face. He wasn't listening to her.

Lois guided Lex to the kitchen table. She gently made him sit, and then told him to keep pressure applied to his head. Lex followed her instruction. Lois crossed the kitchen and picked up the phone.

Lex sat alone at the table, his hand holding the kitchen towel against his bleeding head. He was still trying to make sense of what had just happened. He remembered waking up. He remembered looking at the clock and seeing what time it was.

He looked at the clock again, on the microwave, 4:22 AM, it read in bright green digits.

"I guess I fell back asleep," he said to himself. He couldn't understand why he felt so groggy.

"Thank you, Doctor," Lex heard Lois say, and then the phone clicked back into the cradle.

"Dr. Andrews has agreed to come out here and make sure you don't need stitches. I didn't want to drag you into Metropolis Memorial Hospital," Lois reached up and replaced Lex's hand with her own, and she continued to apply pressure to Lex's head wound. He sat silently, his thoughts still moving in slow motion.

"He said head wounds bleed a lot, so it may look worse than it is. But he's coming anyway," Lois kept the pressure. She wasn't a doctor, but it had looked pretty bad to her. The wound was at least half an inch in length, and who knew how deep. She scrunched her face, imagining it must hurt like hell.

Lex grabbed her arm, suddenly, shocking her from her morbid curiosity about his bleeding scalp.

"I dreamed my father's head was in our refrigerator," He looked at her, his eyes wide. "He told me it was my fault he was dead. And that he would make sure they got me next," Lex had a mad look in his eyes Lois hadn't seen before.

"Maybe you should go stay with Chloe for awhile," He added, and looked away. "It's not safe here." His eyes darted around the kitchen, like he was looking for the danger to appear.

"Lex, I'm not leaving. It was just a dream, and no one's out to get you," she kissed his head, and then rested her cheek on the top of his head. Lex's face relaxed a bit.

Awhile later, security buzzed. Lois walked to the nearest intercom, next to the kitchen phone, and pressed the talk button.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Andrews is here," the voice from the Doorman bounced off the walls of the silent kitchen.

"Let him up please," Lois responded, then pressed the button that unlocked the penthouse door to the elevator lobby.

A few minutes later, Dr. Andrews was examining Lex's scalp, his medical bag open, his instruments laid out.

"It's a good thing you called. He does need about seven stitches." Dr. Andrews pronounced.

"I have no anesthetic, so if I do this here, it'll have to be without numbing the area," He added, as he moved around in front of Lex, looking for his permission.

Lex looked up at him, and nodded, his mouth set. Lois made Lex a tall glass of scotch, and Lex downed it in one gulp.

"Ready," Lex announced, holding tight to Lois' hand.

After Dr. Andrews sewed Lex's head, he applied a large gauze bandage and instructed Lex to visit him in five days so he could remove the stitches. Dr. Andrews gave Lois instructions on how to clean the wound, and he left her with some extra gauze.

"Thank you Doctor, so much," Lois walked Dr. Andrews to the door, and told him just to bill them for his house call.

Lois walked back to the kitchen. Lex wasn't there.

Glynis, having arrived at her normal time that morning, was already cleaning up the spilled milk, and the drops of blood that crossed the kitchen floor. Lois left the kitchen in search of Lex.

"Lex?" Lois called gently, walking down the length of the penthouse, checking all the rooms as she went. The last room on the right was the bedroom. Lois walked in and found Lex asleep on the bed, bloody robe and all.

Lois approached him, and gently covered him with the extra blanket from her side of the bed. She glanced at the clock again. Only twenty minutes until her alarm would sound. Lois turned off both alarm clocks, and started to prepare for her day.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

When Clark arrived at work that Friday, Chloe was already there. She'd obviously been there awhile, as her desk was covered with loose papers, print outs, and several notebooks with messy scribbles, the distinctive shorthand of Chloe Sullivan.

"Kent, glad you're here. Take a look at what my contact from the DMV found," Chloe only called Clark by his last name when she was in serious reporter mode. Clark reached out and took the sheet Chloe had offered him.

"Is this the info on the person from last night?" Clark asked as he read down the names. There were just under one hundred names on the list, but only twelve were registered vehicles in the Metropolis Metro Area.

"Yes, and of the twelve names that I've circled, there are two possibilities with connections to Luthorcorp," Chloe stood as she said this, and using her pencil she pointed out the two names. "I think we can safely eliminate one of them, and that only leaves the other."

The name Chloe safely eliminated was Perry White, the illustrious editor of The Daily Planet. _No way_, Clark thought. The other name was Katherine Trumpet.

"What makes you think it's this Katherine Trumpet person?" Clark asked.

"Well, I did a quick search, and found that Katherine Trumpet is one of many programmers currently working at Luthercorp, specifically, on this I.O.N.A. project. She worked directly with Dr. Lotz on most of the project for the past year and half. She was also involved, at one time, with Lionel Luthor. I found this photograph in the Society pages of The Daily Planet. It's from just over 2 years ago. Apparently Katherine attended many formal dinners, and gala events with Lionel," Chloe handed Clark a printout of the photograph. A fairly young, blond woman was standing next to Lionel Luthor. The caption read, _Lionel Luthor, CEO and President of Luthorcorp, made a donation of one million dollars to the new Pediatrics Cardiology wing of Metropolis Memorial Hospital, accompanying Mr. Luthor at the dedication is Katherine Trumpet._

"This is just one of many mentions I found of them," Chloe waved her hand at the paper Clark held. She moved back towards her desk. "But, that's not even the most interesting part," Chloe's eyes danced.

Clark looked up at Chloe when she didn't continue. She was staring at him, and when he saw the look in her eye, and knew it could only mean one thing.

Chloe saw his realization setting in, and nodded, handing him another Society page article, this time the photograph featured Lionel Luthor with a beaming Lila Lotz. They were sipping champagne and talking with the Mayor.

"Yes, our lovely Dr. Lotz was the woman who stole Lionel from under Katherine Trumpet," Chloe grinned with obvious joy.

To Clark it suddenly made sense. Why Lila had been so interested in his relationship with the Luthor's; her mentioning her relationship ending because of the man going missing. Suddenly another thought occurred to Clark.

He looked at Chloe, his expression changing from that of shock, to that of concern.

"She doesn't know Lionel is dead," Clark tossed the paperwork on his desk. "I need to warn her before she finds out some other way."

Chloe's grin faded a bit. _Of course he would want to protect her. That's what Clark Kent does_, she thought. Chloe grabbed the DMV records off Clark's desk and shoved them in his hand.

"Take this, maybe Lila will open up about her history, and we can find out who Katherine Trumpet is working with."

"Thanks Chloe, and will you-"

Chloe nodded before Clark finished his sentence.

"I'll tell Perry something if he asks," she said. "Just go."

Clark was heading out the door when he almost collided with Lois.

"Whoa, watch it big guy," Lois laughed as Clark slipped around her, mumbling an apology. Then he was gone.

"He sure does disappear fast, and often," Lois commented, setting her things at her desk and glancing back at the door.

Chloe smiled to herself. She felt honored to be the one that could help guard Clark's secret. But she also felt horrible about having to lie, especially to Lois.

"I have been busy this morning," Chloe diverted the conversation slightly, and proceeded to tell Lois all about the Lionel Luthor/Lila Lotz/Clark Kent love triangle.

* * *

Lila sat in her hotel room. She hadn't moved for ten minutes at least. She'd heard knocking on the door, but she couldn't make her brain tell her legs to move.

Finally, when she heard Clark's voice calling her name, her paralyzation broke, and she somehow made it to the door. She unlocked and opened the door to Clark's anxious face.

Lila turned and walked back into the hotel room. Clark's face fell. The expression on Lila's face told him she'd already heard about Lionel.

He followed her into the hotel room, where the television was tuned to one of the many twenty-four hour news channels available. The weather was on currently, but as he watched the screen he saw the text crawl across the bottom. i_Lionel Luthor, CEO and President of Luthorcorp has been confirmed dead, FBI makes no further comment at this time/i._

Clark looked from the television to Lila. He could tell she had been crying. He approached and sat on the bed next to her.

"I was hoping to get here before you found out like this," Clark said, awkwardly.

"Are you angry that I didn't tell you about my relationship with him?" Lila asked, sniffing.

"No," Clark said, unsure how he felt.

"You must think I'm a horrible person for caring about a man like Lionel. I knew some of the things he'd been involved in, in the past. But he was different with me. At least I like to think he was," Lila looked at her hands.

"It's not like I loved him or anything," she added. "Or maybe I did, on some level, but it was a relationship of convenience, for both of us. It's just such a shock. We were close for over a year. I know I joked last night about him being dead, but I never really thought it would be true."

Clark just listened, feeling that all Lila needed to do was talk this out with someone. He offered her his hand, and she took it. She traced the veins on the back of it with the index finger of her free hand.

"I definitely didn't feel about Lionel, the way I am starting to feel about you," she said this without looking up. Clark swallowed hard. He didn't know how to respond to her, and he felt his face getting hot.

"I don't know what to say to Lex about all this," she looked to Clark, unaware of the moment that passed between them. "What do you think?"

Clark took a few deep breaths, thankful that she didn't notice his moment of uncertainty.

"In my experience, with Lex, when it concerns his father, it's best to let him make the decision about discussing it. If you think the situation will hinder your working with Lex, I wouldn't mention it. But honestly, he probably already knows about your relationship. That's how Lex and Lionel operate. They each spy on the other, then try and play each other against the information they've collected," Clark tried to explain.

Just then the hotel phone rang. Lila closed her eyes. She sighed, and then stood up slowly. She released Clark's hand and walked to the phone. She picked up the receiver.

"Lila Lotz," she answered in a monotone voice. She listened for a few minutes, and hung up without another word.

Clark looked at her curiously. She flopped back onto the bed, turning the television off on her way.

"That was Nina, Lex's personal assistant. Luthorcorp offices are closed today, in light of the announcement of Lionel Luthor's death," Lila explained.

"I should probably go in anyway, as I have a huge problem to fix with regards to I.O.N.A. 1," she closed her eyes.

"My advice is to take it easy. Don't do more than you can. If you can't concentrate on work, I wouldn't waste your time at the lab," Clark offered, supportively.

"I however, need to get back to uThe Planet/u," Clark stood.

"Can I call you for lunch?" he asked.

Lila nodded, and wrote her hotel number, and her cell number on a piece of the hotel stationary.

Clark was about to open the door to leave when he remembered the DMV information Chloe had collected.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he spun quickly, whipping out the folded data sheet he was carrying in his jacket pocket. Lila looked at him, questioningly.

"What's this?" Lila asked as Clark handed the paper to her.

"It's information about the partial license plate I saw last night. A lead on who might be following you," Clark pointed to the name.

"Does the name Katherine Trumpet mean anything to you?"

Lila looked at him and shrugged.

"I worked with her at my lab back home. She's a programmer, part of Dr. Hines' crew, specifically," Lila stated.

"I didn't know she lived in Metropolis," she added, but Lila had no idea why Katherine Trumpet would be interested in following her.

"Did you know she was involved with Lionel before he hired you?" Clark asked. Lila raised her eyebrows when he said this.

"No," she said softly, looking back down at the page. "I didn't."

"I'm going to do a little more investigating into Katherine. Promise me that if you go to the lab, or anywhere, that you are careful. Call me if anything weird happens," Clark handed her his business card. Phone, fax, email, pager, all means of contact were noted.

"I'll be careful. You as well," Lila gave him a look that meant serious business.

Clark smiled to himself. _If only she knew_, he thought.

"I will," he said. "See you in a little while?"

Lila nodded, and Clark headed back to The Daily Planet.


	10. Chapter 10

Lois had left hours ago for The Daily Planet, after notifying Nina, Lex's assistant, of the death of Lionel. Lois took it upon herself to tell Nina to close the Luthercorp offices for the day. She knew she'd hear about it later from Lex, but she could hold her own on this one. 

Glynis was also out, shopping for a few items to make Lois and Lex a special dinner. Lex's personal security forces were stationed outside the front door, in the elevator lobby, keeping guard.

In the penthouse apartment, all the draperies were drawn. The bedroom was dark. The only sounds in the apartment were the clicks of the thermostat adjusting and the hum of the fans as the air conditioning turned on.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump. Security, out in the lobby, didn't hear it.

Lex, who had fallen out of bed, sat up. He looked around, confused, as to why he was on the floor. He looked up at the bed. The bottom sheet was pulled off the mattress on the lower half of the bed, and the bedcovers were strewn across the floor.

Lex stood slowly. He was reminded of the morning's events when he bent at the waist to pick up the blankets and his head starting pounding painfully. He straightened his body slowly and gently placed his hand on top of the gauze bandage.

Lex saw the note Lois had left on his bedside table. He picked it up, reading aloud softly to himself.

_Lex, you were sound asleep when I left for work this AM, so I didn't wake you. I told Nina to close Lcorp offices for the day-since Lionel's death announced today. I thought it the best PR move. See you tonight. Love, Lo'._

Lex dropped his hand to his side. He should be furious with Lois for making such a bold move on his behalf. And he should be even more furious with Nina for going along with closing the offices without talking to Lex himself. But he wasn't furious. He wasn't anything but emotionally drained.

He'd had another dream about his father. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Lex replayed the most recent nightmare over in his head.

Lex had been walking down a hall at Luthorcorp. He wasn't sure why, or where exactly, but it looked very much like where his father's office had been. He had been looking for something. As he'd walked down the hall, he had heard the sound of laughing behind him. He'd walked faster, in an attempt to get ahead of the laughter, but it kept getting closer, no matter how fast Lex walked or ran. Finally Lex had come to the end of the hallway, where there were four doors. Lex chose one of the doors, and as he burst through, he found himself in the middle of Main Street, in Smallville. Suddenly a truck airhorn was sounding, and when Lex turned to face the sound, he saw a large truck bearing down on him. Lionel Luthor was behind the wheel grinning madly, his eyes large, black, empty, sockets. Lex tried to run, but he couldn't move his feet. When he looked down, he had seen hands growing out of the pavement, and they were gripping his ankles tight-holding him in place. Lex strained, and pulled, and tried to free himself. As the truck was about to run him over he gave one last pull to free himself.

Lex had fallen out of bed, and woke up when he hit the floor.

Two nightmares in one night. Must be a record, he thought as he stood and took off his robe, noticing the dried blood soaked in the collar. He tossed the robe on the floor and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Chloe was nowhere to be seen when Clark got back to the office. Lois was at her own desk, typing away on some story. 

"Hey, Lois," Clark said as he came in.

"Smallville," Lois drawled, "you made it back."

Clark cringed. Every morning she greeted him this same way.

"Not running over anyone else today are you?" she teased.

Clark gave her an amused look as he sat at his desk, and got out the information Chloe had collected about Katherine Trumpet, looking over it all again.

"I hear you've got a new girlfriend," Lois gave him a sly smile. Resting her chin in her hand, she looked at Clark over the top of her computer.

"So, tell me all about it," she teased, raising her eyebrows.

Clark stopped what he was doing and gave her a look that said, _ha ha, very funny_. Lois just laughed and went back to her work. Clark's gaze lingered for a moment, and he noticed how her mouth moved while she typed. He tore his eyes away, and resumed his own research.

Clark Google searched the name of Katherine Trumpet. The results that came up ranged from technical papers she'd written about programming, to photographs from newspapers like The Daily Planet to non-profit foundation newsletters like Save the Whales. Clark paged through the results quickly, scanning over them, looking for anything remotely suspicious in nature. When he got to the final page, he'd discovered nothing out of the ordinary for Katherine Trumpet.

She was active in some conservation groups, and there were several events she'd attended with Lionel Luthor. Her thesis papers from her graduate and doctoral studies were published with no fanfare, and her current position with Luthorcorp was not luxurious. She was one of about 15 programmers working under Dr. Mason Hines. Clark accessed Luthorcorp's website, and found a general employee listing. She was listed, Katherine Trumpet.

"Lois, I'm heading out for a minute, tell Chloe I'll be back," Lois watched Clark cross the room as he said this, and she nodded.

* * *

Clark entered the Luthorcorp building and immediately the security guard approached him from the desk and informed him the offices were closed for the day. Clark nodded, as he remembered the call Lila had received. Clark made like he was going to leave the building, and when the security guard turned to walk back to the main deck, Clark sped past him to the stairwell. 

The guard felt the air move as Clark zipped past him. The guard turned to see what might have caused the slight breeze. The doors were closed, and the visitor was no longer in sight. The security guard shrugged, and returned to his desk, where he was secretly watching an episode of Jerry Springer.

Once in the stairwell, Clark used his X-ray vision to locate the lab. Since the offices were closed, there were no people in the building to distract him. Above him was nothing but empty offices. As he scanned below him, he saw movement. Clark descended the stairs and in a few seconds was exiting the stairwell into a large, dark hall. There were several doors along this hall, each leading to a different lab, Clark assumed. Clark chose the door behind which he saw the person.

He found himself in a large, dark lab. The only lights were at the other end of the room, where Clark saw a balding, heavyset man sitting hunched over a lab bench.

"Hello?" Clark called into the room.

Dr. Mason Hines, who was at the other end of the room, jumped at the sound of the voice, and he quickly put the item he was working on in a drawer just to his left. The offices were closed, and he hadn't expected to see any visitors.

Mason turned on his lab stool to face the direction the voice had come from.

"Who's there?" he responded, annoyance evident in his voice.

Clark walked fast towards the light, and the voice. The man faced him, and his expression wasn't friendly. Clark glanced around the lab and saw I.O.N.A. 1 in the plexiglass box at the end of the lab bench this man was sitting at.

"Clark Kent, The Daily Planet," Clark offered his hand.

"Dr. Mason Hines."

Dr. Hines did not offer his hand. He turned on his stool back to the tangle of wires that was in front of him.

"We don't offer tours of the lab, and, if I'm not mistaken, you've already published your story, so why are you here, distracting me? And how did you get in here to begin with?" Dr. Hines was curt in his inquiries.

_Not much of a people person_, Clark thought.

"I was invited, by Dr. Lotz," Clark lied, hoping Lila wouldn't mind. "I'm intrigued by this technology, and she said I could come by anytime and look over the robot more closely."

Clark walked towards the plexiglass case, intending to use his X-ray vision to look inside it again, to determine if what he thought he saw before was really there.

"How much does Katherine Trumpet have to do with this project?" Clark asked casually as he walked down the length of the lab bench.

Dr. Hines gave an audible sigh and slammed down the tool he was working with.

"Look around if you must, but don't touch anything, and don't presume to ask me any questions. I am here to work, not satisfy the curiosity of a nosy reporter."

Clark looked back over his shoulder at the man.

"Sorry," he replied, turning his head forward again and raising his eyebrows in amazement of the behavior of this so-called professional. Clark didn't say another word as he examined the robot. He focused his vision, and started at the feet. He looked up the entire height of I.O.N.A. 1. It wasn't there. All he saw were electrical wires, and chips, just like the innards of a computer. Clark was confused for a moment, and he looked with his X-ray vision again.

Whatever it was he thought he saw, it wasn't there now.

"Well, thanks for your time," Clark said, pleasantly, as he passed Dr. Hines, heading back towards the fire door he came in through.

The doctor absent-mindedly waved his hand, and didn't respond.

Clark raced up the stairs, and when the guard wasn't looking, he sped out of Luthorcorp and back to The Daily Planet.

Dr. Hines listened hard to the sounds of Clark's feet leaving the lab. When he was sure the annoying reporter was no longer in the building, Dr. Hines tossed aside the fake bundle of wiring he had in his hands and opened the drawer on his left, gently lifting out the real bundle he had been working on. Dr. Hines paused, and then walked across the lab to the fire door leaving the lab-the door Clark Kent had come in through.

It appeared locked like it was supposed to be. _How did he get in_, Mason thought as he gave the door a pull. It was secure. Dr. Hines considered the circumstances, and drew a conclusion. One he wasn't too happy about, and one he hoped he was wrong about.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Chloe and Lois were giggling about something when Clark returned. Chloe turned a deep shade of pink when Clark walked in. 

"Hey, Clark," she said, trying to compose herself. She fanned her flushed face with her hand.

"Hey, what are you two laughing at?" Clark couldn't help but smile at them.

"It's nothing, just girl talk," Lois said, as the she and Chloe looked at each other again, suppressing another fit of giggles. Chloe cleared her throat and looked expectantly at Clark as Lois excused herself from the room.

"Where were you?"

"I went to Luthorcorp, to see if I can find out anything about this Katherine Trumpet," he said to Chloe, "the offices were closed though, so-," he paused, making sure no one was within earshot in the office, or in the hall, "I snuck down to the lab-to look around."

"I met this other doctor, Dr. Mason Hines. He wasn't too friendly or forthcoming," Clark added. Chloe furrowed her brow.

"Mason Hines, why do I know that name?"

Clark watched her shuffled through some papers on her desk, until she found the printout she was looking for. She read over it and then handed the page to Clark.

Clark looked over the page, raising his eyebrows. He looked up at Chloe.

"I discovered that interesting tidbit when I started doing research about Lionel's final months," she said to him.

"I think we need to talk to Lila about this," he said, picking up the phone to call her. Chloe nodded in agreement.

* * *

Chloe and Clark met Lila at the café in Lila's hotel. She was waiting for them when they arrived and stood as they approached, smiling to them both. 

Clark waited for Chloe and Lila to sit, before he took an empty chair.

"Lila, we think that Katherine Trumpet and Mason Hines were the ones following us last night," Clark said, sparing no time for any pleasantries. He handed her the printout Chloe had shown him. Lila read over the paper, her eyes widening in surprise, and shock.

Lila sat speechless for a minute. She hadn't been expecting to hear what Clark just said, or to read what she'd just read. She looked down at her hands in her lap as she bit on her lower lip, her mind racing. Then she nodded.

"Okay," she looked between Chloe and Clark. "Okay, so what now?"

Chloe glanced sideways at Clark and then faced Lila.

"We need to know everything you know," she said.

Lila nodded and began speaking about what she knew.

* * *

Dr. Mason Hines was still in the lab. He hadn't moved from his lab bench, and he was still surrounded by various tools and pieces of wiring. 

The main door into the lab beeped and opened. Dr. Hines rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. He hated distractions, and after the interruption from the reporter, his usually short tolerance was cut even shorter. He hastily covered his work with a towel and sat at the bench, waiting to see who the new visitor was disrupting his work.

He heard the heels clicking on the cement floor before he saw the person. The visitor turned the corner, and Dr. Hines saw the blond head of Katherine Trumpet. He exhaled sharply, unaware until then that he had been holding his breath.

She walked hurriedly toward him with a strained expression on her face. Her heels clicked louder the closer she got to Dr. Hines at the lab bench. He removed his magnifying glasses in exchange for his regular frames.

"Dr. Hines, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I thought you should know, the body was discovered. The offices are closed today as a result," she was breathing heavily, like she'd just run a race.

"Thank you, Ms. Trumpet," Dr. Hines replied, as he removed his regular frames and put the magnifying glasses back on. He picked up his soldering tool and removed the towel from the bundle of wires and chips he was working on. He was neither surprised, nor upset about the news.

Katherine watched him for a moment. She knew this entire situation was getting out of hand, and she regretted her involvement already. His nonchalance was beginning to grate her nerves.

"Mason!" She exclaimed.

He paused, and turned his head to look at her.

"Katherine, my dear," he said coolly, "please, calm yourself. Everything is fine. There's nothing linking us, and the FBI was so preoccupied with investigating Lex for Lionel's disappearance, thanks to yours truly, even if they started now, they wouldn't find anything. We are fine."

Katherine was not comforted. She accepted his reasoning, but she was afraid something had been missed. There was a glitch in the plan. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She sat in the stool next to Dr. Hines and exhaled.

"When are we going to make a grab for Lila again?" she asked him.

He studied her, satisfied that she had sufficiently calmed herself.

"Well, it was a mistake to try and grab her last night, I realize now. We shouldn't have made such a bold move," he shook his head. "I think tonight, no one will miss her until Monday, and by then it'll be too late. We can lure Luthor here tomorrow," he nodded his head, convinced this was the best plan.

"So, tonight?" Katherine reiterated. Mason looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't get squeamish on me. We've come a long way. We have to see this through," he turned back to business. "Now if you would kindly leave me alone to finish this."

* * *

Clark and Chloe both agreed that Lila shouldn't be alone. So she agreed to accompany them back to uThe Daily Planet/u. 

As the trio approached the door to the office, they heard laughter and women's voices. As they rounded the door and entered the office, there was Lois laughing with Lana. Clark froze in the doorway, shocked at the unexpected appearance of Lana Lang.

Chloe on the other hand smiled and rushed up to Lana, giving her a big hug. Lana watched Clark over Chloe's shoulder. Smiling, but almost forcibly so. Lila stood a little ahead of Clark, and she glanced over her shoulder at him, smiling at the obvious happy reunion between the two women. When she saw Clark's face, her smile faltered a bit. She looked back to Lana, and saw the unspoken connection between them.

_iThis is the girl/i_, she thought, i_the one that came between Clark and Lex/i_. Lila then noticed some similarities between herself and Lana. They were both fairly petite, although Lila was at least 2 inches taller. They both had long, dark hair, and they even had the same color eyes it appeared. Lila felt a pang little jealousy.

"I didn't know you were going to be back in Kansas!" Chloe exclaimed her joy at seeing Lana after all this time totally eclipsing the dangerous situation she had been discussing not ten minutes earlier. Lois stood to the side, smiling. She glanced at Clark, and in a perverse sort of way, enjoyed his obvious discomfort at the situation. It was like that scene on the Kent farm those six or so years ago. The first time Lana came back from Paris and rescued Lois from the man with the metal arms in the graveyard. She had to laugh at the similarities. But she did feel bad for Clark. Suddenly her mind turned to Lex. She furrowed her brow as she wondered how Lana's return would affect Lex, and his fractured friendship with Clark.

"Hi, I'm Lana Lang," Lana smiled and introduced herself to Lila after her reunion with Chloe was complete.

"Lila Lotz," Lila replied, returning the smile.

Lila looked between Chloe and Lana, not sure what to do next. Lana also stood in place, looking from Lila, to Clark. She started to register the situation when Lois piped up.

"Who wants some coffee? I could use a caffeine break, I've been writing all day, and my fingers are tired," she attempted humor. She snagged Chloe's elbow, and made eye movements towards Lila, indicating they both should leave the room with Lois.

"Sure!" Chloe took the hint and told Lana they'd catch up that night. Lana agreed to have dinner with Chloe.

Lila didn't want to leave the room. Even though she'd just met Clark yesterday, she was already feeling possessive and a little jealous over Lana's presence. But she reluctantly left with the other two girls, stealing one last glance at Clark, who hadn't stopped staring at Lana since they'd come into the room.

After the three girls left, Clark and Lana stood where they were a moment longer, staring at each other.

"You look really great, Lana," Clark finally managed to say. And it was true. She was tan and had a bright look in her eyes. She looked happy.

"So do you Clark," she responded, giving him that genuine, crinkled nose smile that stopped his heart him every time.

Time slowed for Clark, and every detail of the moment was etched permanently in his mind. Lana slowly crossed the room towards him, her eyes and her hair brightly shining, the collar of her shirt folded wrong on one side, the charm bracelet Clark had given her for her twenty-first birthday hung on her wrist, and glittered in the afternoon light coming from the windows. She reached Clark and enveloped him in a hug that to Clark, felt like he'd returned home.

At first he resisted the feeling, but only for a millisecond. He wrapped his arms around Lana and hugged her back, as tight as he could safely allow himself. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. All the emotions and events of the past three years came rushing back in a tidal wave.

When they parted, Lana had tears on her cheeks.

"I wasn't sure what kind of a reception I would get, especially since I totally blind-sided you by showing up here unannounced. I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to see you. So, here I am," she said, looking up at Clark with those huge, doe-eyes, giving him another smile.

"When my mom told me you were going to be in Smallville, I was afraid of what might happen. I know we need to talk about what happened the last time we were together, and I was afraid you'd still be angry with me," Clark responded, reaching out to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

Lana gently pulled Clark's hand away from her face as she lowered her eyes.

"I was mad for awhile, Clark. But then I realized it didn't matter anymore. Things have changed, I've changed. I realized that I wasn't the right person for you to be with. I loved you so much. I still do love you, but as a friend," she added quickly.

"But I'm not who you're destined to be with. We had our moment in time together, but your future is with someone else. I think you know that," Lana finished quietly, watching him closely.

Clark looked back at her, surprised that he wasn't more upset about what she'd said. They looked at each other for awhile. Clark slowly realized too, that what they went through last year didn't really matter anymore. Things between him and Lana were over, but they could still be good friends. Time and distance had afforded them the ultimate luxury of healing their hearts. It was sad, but at the same time, it was like he was suddenly freed from a huge burden. A burden he'd put on himself, but a burden nonetheless.

"I've gotten involved with someone, anyway. And I think you have too," Lana gave him a genuine, friendly grin. Any feelings of jealousy he might have felt faded when she smiled.

"I just met her yesterday," Clark laughed. They both knew they were talking about Lila.

"She's the first woman I've seen since you left," he added sheepishly.

Lana looked at him, a little surprised. Clark laughed at her. She made to hit him on the arm but stopped short of doing it.

"To be honest, I thought you'd be hooked up with Chloe by now," Lana said, almost hesitantly. Clark looked at her curiously and she shrugged.

"I'd rather you be with someone I know will love you completely, and treat you well, than a complete stranger who I know nothing about," she added.

"That makes sense," Clark responded, "But Chloe and I work better as just friends. After all that we went through, I'd rather leave things as they are. So, who's your stranger?"

"He's not a stranger. And it just sort of happened by accident, us falling in love," Lana was on the verge of getting defensive. Clark started to get nervous about what she was working up to admitting.

"Clark, after I left Smallville, I was so lonely and hurt. I couldn't write Chloe about my feelings, because I knew she was too close to you and I didn't want to risk her telling you my thoughts. My aunt is so far removed from my life now that I couldn't confide in her. And Lois was too involved with everything that happened, I didn't feel like I could talk to her. So, I went to the last place I'd ever have thought, but probably the best place to work out my feelings about you. I went to Pete," Lana stopped to gauge Clark's reaction.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I wasn't expecting that," Clark announced, honestly. "Pete and I usually talk maybe once or twice a month, and he never once alluded to anything."

"Don't be upset with Pete, I made him swear not to tell you. I knew this information had to come from me, and I had to be sure to tell you when the time was right," Lana quickly added. She looked concerned.

"I'm not mad, I'm just, shocked, really," Clark said.

"Pete and I started off as pen pals, and then we started talking on the phone. About four months ago Pete made a trip to Paris. There was a decided difference in the way I felt for Pete, versus my feelings for you. It was when he came to see me that I knew that you and I were officially at an end. You were my past but Pete is my future."

"I stopped over to see him on my way here, and he's so scared that you will hate him for this," Lana added when Clark didn't respond right away.

Clark still couldn't wrap his mind around what was happening. He slowly shook his head in disbelief and smiled dumbly.

"I just can't imagine you and Pete! When his mom moved them from Wichita to Washington D.C. near the end of our senior year, we kind of lost track, only talking a few times a month," he remembered when Pete had told him that he was going to go to college out east; dashing their plans of going to Met U together.

"It's kind of weird, but I guess it's like you said," he shrugged, "I'd rather you be with someone I know will treat you right, then a stranger I've never met, and know nothing about."

In the break room down the hall, Lois, Chloe and Lila were sitting in uncomfortable silence. Chloe and Lois exchanged glances, while Lila sat staring at her untouched cup of coffee.

"So, Lila," Lois looked to Chloe for help, as Lila raised her head.

"How long will you be in Metropolis?" Chloe asked as she raised her eyebrows towards Lois. Lois gave Chloe a shrug as she drank her coffee.

"Until Wednesday," Lila answered, fidgeting in her chair. She cleared her throat.

"Um-so, Clark and Lana were involved, right?" She got the nerve to ask, and Chloe nodded the confirmation slowly.

"And the reason Clark and Lex are no longer friend's is because of Lana?" Lila asked, looking between Lois and Chloe. Lois didn't know how to respond. Obviously, Clark told her something about what had happened. The looks on their faces must have been confirmation enough for Lila. She stood up from her chair and paced the room.

"I know I just met him yesterday. I can't help but feel like we're connected, maybe it's all that we've been through over the last twenty-four hours," Lila laughed, "I feel like an idiot right now. Why should I be jealous?"

"Lila," Chloe started, "Lana and Clark have a, well, complicated past," she offered, finding it ironic that now she was making excuses about Lana and Clark. She looked sideways at Lois, and Lois just shrugged.

"I know, and I'm not looking for you to reassure me. I mean, Lana is your friend," she stopped pacing and sat back down.

"I'm worked up over all this stuff that's been happening. I never imagined when I left my house the day before yesterday, that in the next forty-eight hours I'd make career magic, meet an amazing man, get involved-unbeknownst to me-in some sinister plot, be followed, again for reasons unknown, then find out the man I'd previously been involved with was brutally murdered…" Lila trailed off.

Lois and Chloe sat uncomfortably across from her, not sure what to do, or say.

"I'm sorry?" Lois offered, and Chloe elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ooof," she elbowed Chloe back.

"Like I said, you don't need to say anything, I just needed to vent," Lila leaned back in her chair, staring out the 20th floor window, towards the Luthercorp building.

Chloe and Lois gave forced smiles and they resumed the uncomfortable silence.

Awhile later, Lana and Clark came down the hall to the break room. Lila tried to appear relaxed, but felt like she was the biggest imposter in the room.

"Chloe, I'm exhausted, can I crash at your apartment for awhile?" Lana asked.

"I'll get my keys out of my desk," Chloe nodded and darting out the door.

"It was nice to meet you Lila," she smiled, "Lois, Clark, I'll see you later," and with that she was gone.

"If you'll excuse me, I do have a deadline to meet tonight," Lois ducked outafter Lana.

Lila looked sheepishly at Clark. He was smiling back at her. She relaxed a bit.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Why?" Clark looked confused.

"I don't know," Lila laughed, feeling ridiculous.

"Want to get some air?" Clark offered, as he held out his hand.

Lila nodded and took his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Lex distracted himself from his thoughts by playing pool. He was on his third game, and getting better as he played. Lex was leaning over the pool table, focusing on a difficult shot, when he heard footsteps behind him. He assumed it was the maid, Glynis, and he took his time with the shot. After he sunk the ball, he turned around to face the maid, but instead of Glynis, he was face to face with Lana Lang. 

Lex faltered momentarily, shocked by her appearance.

"Lana," Lex regained his composure and addressed her in his usual, cool tone. He abandoned his game, and walked around the pool table to place his cue stick back in the wall rack.

"I had a meeting scheduled with you for tomorrow," he said, as Lana walked further into the room, looking around.

"Looks like you've kept with the same décor you had at the mansion in Smallville," she observed.

"I arrived in town early," she added, "So I thought I'd stop by, and save you the trouble of traveling to Smallville, I know you're busy," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Lex gave her a somewhat false hint of a smile.

"I stopped at Luthorcorp and was informed about your father, I'm sorry," Lana was sincere in her condolences.

"Thank you, Lana," Lex replied as he motioned for her to take a seat. Lana sat in one of the armchairs. Lex took a seat across from her.

They looked at each other for a moment. Lana shook her head slightly and wondered why she was here. She knew Lex would not apologize for his abhorrent behavior last year. Lana could tell by the way he was watching her, like he was expecting something from her. He had changed from last year that much she could see. It was amazing what a year away could do for her perspective. Now she didn't know why she had insisted on meeting him.

Lex also watched her closely; he could tell her mind was working. Lex planned to wait patiently, and allow her to lead the path of the conversation.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked her, playing the polite host and moving to stand up.

Lana shook her head no, and Lex relaxed back down.

"Lex," Lana started, as she took a deep breath, "I know you won't apologize for your behavior last year."

At this Lex raised his eyebrows slightly, curious as to why Lana showed up if she thought he wouldn't apologize. He raised his hand to his chin, and watched Lana as she tried to articulate why she came.

"I guess what I want to know is why?" She asked him.

"And not only that, but how? How could you behave towards me like that, and against your supposed best friend?" Lana asked, her eyes pleading for some sort of answer.

Lex just stared at her for another moment. Lana's face, open with emotion, started to close up. She was losing patience with his silent stares.

_Why wouldn't he just talk to me like a normal person_, she though angrily.

"Lana, does it really matter anymore?" Lex asked, some amusement in his voice.

Lana narrowed her eyes.

"I thought it would matter to you. You claimed Clark to be the best friend you'd ever had-like a brother in fact-but you destroyed that relationship in one night, and did nothing to try and salvage it!" Lana raised her hands, "I don't understand."

"You don't have to understand my behavior. I have moved on with my life from that night. I'm in a good place right now. Clark and I were close, but now we're not. I can't say that I miss his constant judgements about me and my decisions," Lex stopped himself.

He was allowing his weakness for Lana to dredge up old feelings and emotions better left buried in the past. Lex regained control of himself, flipping the proverbial switch in his head, separating his actions and thoughts from his emotions. It was a useful skill he'd developed while in Smallville, and in dealing with his father.

Lana stared at him, unbelieving.

"You really have changed. I guess my friendship must not mean much to you either then," she stood up.

"I can see I have no reason to stay, so I'll see myself out," Lana spun on her heels and walked out of the room.

For a moment Lex wanted to call out for her to stop, to say that he was sorry he had ruined things a year ago. But the moment passed quickly, and Lex just watched with growing, detached interest as Lana left.

* * *

Chloe sat at her desk that afternoon, trying to piece together the bits of information she'd gathered thus far; the timeline of events, and how each person fit into the story of Lionel Luthor's last months on this earth. 

She had papers strewn around her desk, her notebook in the center, Lionel's name in the middle of the page, and off Lionel were the other people seemingly involved, and each of those people connected by a relationship of one sort or another as well. It was a somewhat complicated web, and Chloe was developing a headache trying to decipher who did what to whom, and when…

Chloe had deduced Lionel had hired Dr. Mason Hines first. Following the Luthor tradition of looking towards scientific minds who liked to push the ethical envelope, Lionel had confronted Dr. Hines after he had been discovered doing experiments mixing human tissue, with robotic technology; cybernetic research. Dr Hines received human remains from various places, all bodies with no identities, and no one who would miss them.

Chloe once again scanned over the article she had discovered. The article she had shown Clark and Lila. It was three years old, and from a paper in Western Canada, near the U.S. border. It covered Dr Mason Hines history as a rogue researcher, taking huge risks where others wouldn't. His projects, considered unethical in the eyes of most of the scientific community, were kept very low-profile until a family member appeared. Someone wanted to take possession of a body Dr. Hines had already assimilated into his ongoing cybernetics research. Dr. Hines had no friends high enough to cushion the fall, and he found himself without a job, without a friend, without a colleague. He also found himself homeless.

Chloe could only assume that sometime between his complete fall from grace, and two and half years ago when he was hired at Luthorcorp, Lionel had found him and made him an offer he couldn't refuse.

Lila had filled in a few of the blanks, having told Chloe and Clark how when she was hired, it was because of her background in the most up to date interactive computer programming, and her main task was to update and build the system that Dr. Hines had preliminarily designed. They worked together a little bit, but mostly Lila designed and built the system, giving Dr. Hines the instructions on programming. He had hired a crew of top notch programmers from all over the world to assist, and Katherine Trumpet, who already worked for Luthorcorp, was reassigned to help as well.

This was where the trail got very cold. Chloe found very little to show for Lex's involvement in the whole project, and until Lionel went missing, Lex hadn't been around much at all. Chloe had called in one of her favors from the Metropolis Police Dept, and had received the phone dump that was executed from the Mansion in Smallville, the penthouse apartment, and Lex's Cell. There were two calls from Lex to Lionel the night he had disappeared, which must be why the FBI focused so hard on investigating Lex. Though he'd had an alibi, and claimed to never have made those calls, he was still their prime suspect. But no other evidence was ever found, and no other suspects were ever named.

Chloe wondered why Lex hadn't pursued widening the investigation, but she also figured that since Lex had gained complete control over Luthorcorp, he wasn't too concerned with finding the father who had never given Lex what he wanted, which Chloe still remembered with pity, was to be loved.

"What am I missing?" she said under her breath, once again focusing on the diagram she'd created.

The only three scenario's that made any sense involved either Lex kidnapping and murdering his own father, Katherine doing the deed for some revenge for being dumped, or else Dr Hines was involved somehow. Chloe couldn't make any reasonable leap to believe Dr. Hines would kidnap and then murder the man who brought him back from the very edge. And as much as it could possibly be true, Chloe just didn't figure Lex for the type to murder his own father.

"Not unless he had another breakdown," Chloe mumbled. But that wasn't the case. Lex's mental history was well known to Chloe, as Lois had been there for every part of it for the last year-which covered the six month kidnapping/murder window.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Lois glanced to Chloe from her own desk, trying to give Chloe a hard time.

Chloe shook her head, "It's nothing," she added. She couldn't talk to Lois about this. As much as she wanted too, she couldn't trust her cousin not to tell Lex. iLois had fallen hard for him/i, Chloe thought, iand she trusted him too/i. She hoped with all her being that Lex wasn't involved, as it would destroy Lois.

This left Chloe with one possibility, that Katherine Trumpet had somehow arranged for Lionel Luthor to be kidnapped, and murdered, and dumped in a city hundreds of miles away, with no real evidence to any of the illegal acts. Chloe also found this hard to believe, but Katherine had been pushed aside by Lionel; put on the back burner while he had wined and dined Lila. Chloe placed a question mark next to Katherine Trumpet's name, and continued to study the diagram.

Clark and Lila returned to the office at The Planet after about a half hour.

Lois was still typing on the story she was working on, a piece on the Metropolis City Orchestra, and the discovery of a hidden crypt in the basement of the concert hall. Lois had offered to cover it, which surprised Clark. It was a little, well, boring for Lois's tastes. Clark thought her writing the story probably had to do with Lex. He'd always been fascinated with artifacts and history.

Chloe was at her desk, her brow furrowed, still deep in thought. She glanced up when Clark and Lila came back in the room. A few minutes later Clark's computer was beeping, indicating a new email message. Clark clicked on his email server, and there was a message from Chloe. He looked over at her, and she motioned with her eyes to Lois. Clark understood that what was written was not for Lois to see or hear.

He read the email:

**

* * *

From: Chloe Sullivan ch.sullivanThe.Daily. **

**To: Clark Kent cl.kentThe.Daily. need to talk about the situation Lila is in, regarding Lionel. I have found some more information and it's important that we go over it ASAP.**

**Chloe Sullivan**

**The Daily Planet**

**000-555-3245**

* * *

Clark looked up at Chloe and nodded. He motioned with his head towards the door. 

"Lila-we need to go," he said quietly, and she nodded.

"Does anyone know of another word for treasure?" Lois asked suddenly. She was completely unaware of the unspoken communication going on around her. She looked up to find Lila heading out the door, Clark preparing to leave, and Chloe packing her stuff as well.

"Try riches, or plunder," Chloe suggested, as she put on her light-weight jacket, "I'll call you later Lo'."

Suddenly the office was empty.

"Was it something I said?" she asked herself as she stared around the empty room.


	13. Chapter 13

Lana exited Lex's building, very tense and worked up over the conversation, or lack thereof, she'd just had with Lex. 

"What a waste of time," she said to herself, under her breath. She paused under the awning, thanking the doorman. She decided against a taxi, so she began to walk. She headed the general direction to Chloe's apartment, with plans to hail a cab in a few blocks.

She needed to clear her head. It wasn't worth the effort she was putting into it. Let Lex wallow in his own poison, she wouldn't let his unemotional attitude cause her pain. Lex had always walked the line between empathy, and complete cold-heartedness. Lana had thought that Lois would have softened him. _But, apparently not towards anyone other than Lois herself_, Lana thought.

Lana walked on, her mind replaying the conversation with Lex over and over. She turned the corner, and didn't think anything of the fact that the sidewalk ahead of her was deserted on either side of the street.

She was preoccupied with her thoughts, so she didn't hear the footsteps that approached from behind her. She had little time to react when a hand holding a heavy, cool, wet cloth clamped over her mouth from behind. She started to struggle against it, but she felt her strength dissipate almost immediately and her vision blurred. Whatever was in the cloth started burning her throat. Lana involuntarily closed her eyes and the hand was lifted from her face. She tried to call out, but no sound could escape her, as she could barely form any words.

Lana sensed, more then felt her body being lifted. She was placed rather roughly on the floor of a vehicle.

The last thing Lana thought about was Clark. _Would he find her this time?_ Then there was nothing; Lana lost all consciousness.

* * *

Clark, Chloe and Lila headed to Chloe's apartment, which was only a few blocks from The Daily Planet. It was the safest place to have an uninterrupted conversation. Chloe was trying to come up with a cover story to get Lana out of the apartment, but when she used her spare key to open her apartment door, Lana wasn't there. 

"That's odd," Chloe remarked.

"What," Clark asked, his eyes slowly scanning the whole apartment.

Lila stiffened; her nerves were frayed and starting to get to her.

"Lana said she was going to head straight back here after she left The Planet-but it doesn't look like she's been here at all," Chloe observed, walking through the small, tidy apartment. She looked for any sign that Lana had been there. No notes on the table, no messages on the phone. Chloe began to look concerned.

Lila relaxed when the concern turned to Lana's whereabouts.

"Maybe I should call her cell, just to be sure she's ok," Chloe said. All this talk of kidnapping, murder, and half human robots had Chloe a little on edge.

"Give her a little time, Chloe," Clark said, not as concerned as Chloe. She looked at him incredulously.

_Clark Kent wasn't rushing out the door to Lana's aide? Things must really be different,_ Chloe thought.

"Well, maybe she went to the store, or maybe she stopped by Nell's? There are many reasons why she's not here right now. It is only," Clark looked at his watch, "Three twenty. She wouldn't be expecting you back 'til after five."

Chloe relaxed a little. _That was true_, she thought.

Lila watched the exchange between Clark and Chloe, still wondering why the two of them were so cryptic about things.

"Fine, I'll give her until four o'clock, then if she still isn't here, I'm calling her," Chloe set down her phone, and placed her bags on the kitchen table.

"I did some more thinking, and deducing about this, situation, that you're in," she looked at Lila, getting back to business and motioning for them to pull up chairs.

Clark grabbed two of the chairs from the small kitchen table and carried them around to the side where Chloe was sitting down. They each sat on either side of Chloe.

Chloe pulled out the hand-drawn diagram. Clark and Lila both looked it over.

"My suspicion lies with this Katherine Trumpet person," Chloe announced.

"Katherine was upset, Lionel had basically dumped her in the cold, left her for you," Chloe looked at Lila, "it's not a stretch to think she could have hired some guns to pull off this kidnapping, and even the murder."

"But?" Clark questioned.

"But, she couldn't have done it alone. She would have needed someone with a lot more power and resources to pull off such a scheme and not get caught, or leave evidence," Chloe added, looking back at her diagram.

"Katherine is a dedicated worker, but I can't imagine she'd do this," Lila finally spoke. She looked across Chloe, to Clark, who raised his eyebrows in question.

"Well, you know her better than we do," he added.

"Right, so my idea is that we head over to Luthorcorp, and see what we can find there," Chloe piped in, her head moving between the two of them.

Clark leaned back in his chair, so his face was obscured from Lila's view.

_What are you doing?_ he mouthed to Chloe. He would be much better off going alone to Luthorcorp, and Chloe knew that.

"Trust me," she smiled in return, "besides, we'll need Lila to get us in without suspicion," she said. She silently dared Clark to argue the last point with her, staring him down smugly.

Clark looked at Chloe for a moment. He then looked past Chloe to Lila. Lila smiled and shrugged in agreement.

Clark shook his head in defeat, and they all stood and prepared to make their way to Luthorcorp Plaza.

"I'd better try calling Lana now," Chloe remembered, as they were headed out the door. She looked at her watch, it was three forty-five.

Chloe returned to her kitchen and removed the phone from the cradle. She dialed the number Lana had written on the piece of paper before she had left The Planet. It rang four times then went to voicemail. Chloe hung up and looked at Clark questioningly.

"No answer," she said as she dialed another number from memory.

"Daily Planet, Lois Lane," Lois answered her work phone distractedly. She was trying to perfect the last section of her article.

"Lo'," Chloe said through the line, as she heard Lois typing away on the other end.

"Can you do me a favor? Lana's not at my apartment, and I'm a little concerned, so I was hoping you would stop by here after you leave work, and make sure she's here and she's ok."

Lois stopped typing.

"Sure...but where are you going?" Lois asked, confused by her cousin's request.

"Oh, Clark and I are going to take Lila to her lab," Chloe said, hoping she sounded nonchalant. She looked back at Lila and Clark, who were watching her on the phone. She shrugged. Clark knew she had a hard time lying to Lois.

"Okay," Lois said slowly. She wanted to ask why Clark couldn't go alone, but she got the feeling Chloe was purposefully not telling her something. She decided to let it go for now. She didn't want to pressure her. Lois knew she was working on the story about Lionel Luthor and his murder, and Lois didn't really want to be a part of that, for Lex's sake.

"Well, be careful," she added, "and I'll call you later."

"Thanks Lois," Chloe responded, relaxing her body. She hadn't realized she was so tense.

Chloe hung up her phone, and the three of them left her small apartment.

Back at The Planet, Lois pulled the receiver away from her ear, and looked at it questioningly.

"What are you up to now, Chloe," she said to the empty room. She promised herself she would try and leave by four thirty, and she turned her attention back to her article.

* * *

Lila led the way through the atrium of Luthercorp Plaza, fumbling in her bag for her ID card. She found it and held it up for the security guard who was watching them, to see. 

"These are guests, I'm showing them around," Lila vaguely implied. The guard nodded, and motioned for Clark and Chloe to sign the guest register.

"Since the offices are closed today, all visitors are required to sign the log," he added, when Lila looked at him questioningly.

Clark and Chloe stepped forward. Chloe took the pen first, and wrote _Susan Woods_. Clark watched and slightly raised his brows when Chloe handed him the pen. Chloe responded with a wry smirk. Clark took the pen, and wrote _Jonathan Ross_. It was the first alias he could think of. Clark set the pen down, and gave the security guard a polite nod. The guard didn't seem to remember Clark from this morning. Or if he did, he chose not to say anything.

"Thank you, have a nice visit," the guard replied automatically, taking the register back from them.

Lila led Chloe and Clark to the elevators. Using her ID, she opened the elevators and they entered.

Things at Luthorcorp Plaza are not always as they seem. The building itself holds many secrets; some are known, but most are not.

The top floor of the building is Lex Luthor's office. If one were to examine the space, and compare it to the blueprints of the building, they would discover there is almost one thousand square feet of missing space.

Part of this seemingly missing space includes a private, express elevator to the parking garage, and a large floor to ceiling safe. These two amenities take up close to two hundred square feet.

In addition, there is a hidden room. In this room are hundreds of artifacts and pieces of Lex's life since he'd lived in Smallville.

When Lionel went missing, and Lex was named CEO of Luthrocorp, he converted his own small top floor office to a large penthouse office. At this same time, he moved these particular artifacts from the mansion in Smallville, to this hidden room, adjacent to his office.

Among other things, in this room were various pieces of meteor rock, the only surviving Nicodemus flower, and a perfectly preserved parasite from the caves. Also in this room was the map to the stone in China that Lex almost had in has hands all those years ago, as well as all the information he'd collected over the last year on Lana (he had been amused at the relationship she had developed with Pete Ross). He also had files on his father, Adam Knight, Genevieve and Jason Teague, Dr. Crosby and Virgil Swann, General Lane, Desiree Atkins, and Helen Bryce, among others. He also possessed all his medical history he was able to "purchase" from the doctors at Belle Reve and Summerholt. Lex should have had extensive information about the Kent's and Clark as well, but some years ago his files mysteriously disappeared, along with many of his sources of information.

Lex was the only person who knew of the existence of this room, or so he thought.

In the basement level of Luthorcorp Plaza, were the research labs, not quite Level 3, but close. The square footage of the basement level was almost three times the square footage of the building directly above.

Each of the four branches of research had their own quarter of the available space; Zoological Research, Agricultural Research, Geological Research, and Technologies Research. Each of these Research Labs had, in addition to the main lab at the basement level, more labs and areas for research below the basement level. Technologies Research was were the I.O.N.A. project was located. Technologies consisted of the main lab, which was primarily where most of the work was done during what were considered regular business hours, and this was the lab that Clark had visited earlier in the day.

But directly below this lab was another lab. Lionel had created this sub-level lab just before starting the I.O.N.A. project; and only Dr. Hines and Katherine Trumpet knew of its existence.

It was in this secret lab that Lana started to regain consciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

Lana heard a man's voice, obviously angry, as her mind came back to her.

"You stupid idiot! How could you make this kind of mistake!"

Lana tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids were unbelievably heavy. Her head was hanging low, her chin practically touching her chest. Lana tried to bring her hand up to her face to rub her eyes open, but she couldn't move her arms. She focused her energy, and tried again. This time there was sharp pain in her wrists and she realized her hands were tied behind her. Lana couldn't quite remember what had happened. She strained to think back, and as the events of the afternoon came flooding back to her, Lana tried to remain calm against the fear of this situation she was in.

Lana took a deep breath to calm herself and felt a rope cutting into her chest, strapping her to a chair. She tried again to open her eyes, this time succeeding, but she still saw only darkness. For a minute Lana panicked, afraid she'd been blinded by whatever she'd been drugged with.

Her panic lessened as her eyes quickly adjusted to the quasi-darkness. Lana tried to open her mouth to speak, but couldn't. iTape/i, she realized. She tried to move her lower body, and discovered her legs and her ankles were also tied together, and tied to the chair she was seated in. Lana slowly raised her head, wincing at the stiffness in her neck. As she raised her head, she saw tiny pinpricks of light through the covering over her face.

"She's awake, I'll discuss this with you later," Lana heard the man say as he hung up a phone.

Lana sat still, waiting, her heart pounding in her chest. She had absolutely no idea what was going on here. She couldn't believe she'd been back in Kansas for only a few hours and had been kidnapped for reasons unknown. It was like a very bad dream.

Lana heard heavy footsteps circling her. She slowly followed the sound of the footsteps with her head. The man stopped behind her.

"Nod your head yes or no," he instructed, "Do you understand me?"

Lana nodded very slowly as her head had started to throb, probably an after effect of the drug that had been used on her.

The man started moving again, this time pacing back and forth behind her.

"You aren't supposed to be here," the man said. Lana sat still. It hadn't sounded like a question, but she wasn't sure if he was waiting for her to respond.

"The men I hired made a stupid, stupid mistake. Obviously they didn't study the picture I provided them close enough," he stopped pacing again.

Lana sat there, trying to regulate her breathing to calm her pounding heart.

"You are amazingly similar in appearance, I can see why they might have mistaken you for her," the man was very close to her now, and spoke this directly into her ear. Lana jumped at the sudden closeness of his voice.

"No need to be afraid," he laughed coldly when he noticed her flinch. She heard him take a step back.

"As long as you do what you are told, you'll be fine," he added.

Lana nodded even though he hadn't asked her a direct question.

"Good. See, we are communicating already," he said to her as he started walking again, this time away from her. Lana heard him rummage through something, tools, she assumed from the sounds. The heavy footsteps approached her again.

"I'm going to take off this hood, and if you make any move to try and look at me, I won't hesitate to thrust this knife I'm holding into your heart," he whispered coolly directly into her ear as he pressed the cool, metal, knife blade against Lana's exposed neck.

Lana nodded furiously, her panic trying reappear and her throbbing head forgotten.

The rope tying the hood on her head was pulled tight for a moment, and then it fell away. She felt it land on her lap. She closed her eyes as the hood was lifted off. She didn't move a muscle. Slowly she opened her eyes, and had to squint at the sudden brightness of the lab. She took in the objects that were within her direct line of sight, it looked like a labratory.

"Close your eyes," the man ordered.

Lana nodded, and tightly closed her eyes, again. She heard the man move behind her, slowly, hesitantly.

"Good," he said, "now I'm going to pull the tape of your mouth. There's no point in you screaming, as we are in a completely soundproof area. Metallica could perform a concert in here, and no one would be the wiser."

Again, Lana nodded, bracing herself.

There was no warning as the tape was brutally ripped from her face-and Lana moaned at the pain and the stinging of the freshly exposed skin. She turned her head away from the direction the tape was torn, and immediately licked her bleeding lips, feeling torn skin.

As she recovered from the shock of the tape, she felt something else being slipped over her head. Defensively, she shook her head.

"Relax-it's just a blindfold," she heard the man say, as her eyes were once again covered.

Lana opened her eyes, and it was black again. She realized she could see just a little bit out of the bottom of the blindfold. She looked down with her eyes, and saw the cut piece of rope from the hood lying in her lap.

"What are you going to do with me," Lana asked in a small voice. Her throat ached with dryness, and cracked when she spoke.

"I'm not sure," the voice replied. Lana heard him move.

"Here, have some water."

Lana felt a straw against her lips so she opened her mouth and took several long drinks of the cool water. She stopped and took a breath, and the straw was withdrawn from her mouth.

Suddenly there was a beeping from the far right side of the room. Lana instinctively turned her head in that direction.

"Damn!" she heard the man exclaim. His footsteps moved quickly away from her towards the sound of the beeping. She heard buttons being pushed.

Lana slowly raised her chin, trying to see out the bottom of the blindfold. He was too far across the room and she couldn't see that far. She lowered her chin, and tried to listen for any clues.

"Damn that woman!" she heard the man say under his breath.

Lila, Clark and Chloe had stepped out of the elevator into the empty hallway. They proceeded down the hall, following the signs marked Technologies Research.

When they reached the end of the hall, Lila used her ID card to open the security door and she led them into an entryway. Chloe and Clark stepped in after her and the door closed behind them. There was a rush of cool air as they were blown free of contaminants and dust particles. Lila used her ID card again to open the second door in front of them. The solid door slide open, and the three of them walked into the lab, surveying the scene.

The lab was deserted.

"That's weird," Lila said, walking towards one of the many lab benches.

Chloe looked at Clark and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" she asked, as she started after Lila.

Clark took a breath and followed after them.

"This is Dr. Hines laptop. He would never leave it here in the lab for anyone to see," Lila looked around like she expected to see Dr. Hines lurking in a shadowy corner.

"Maybe he had to use the bathroom?" Clark offered.

Chloe shot him an exasperated look. Lila just shook her head.

"No, I've shared a lab with this man, and he never once left his laptop alone, out of his sight," Lila explained, as she sat in front of the computer. She disabled the screensaver and examined the data on the screen. Lila furrowed her brow as she scrolled through the pages. Clark and Chloe watched over her shoulder. The computer screen looked like Greek to them.

"What are we looking at," Chloe asked.

"Some of the early design specs for I.O.N.A. 1," Lila answered as she read over the pages of data.

"But none of this has anything to do with the problem we're having with I.O.N.A. 1 now," she said, "and there are some adjustments here to the design that I didn't write."

Clark and Chloe looked at each other.

"Problem?" Chloe asked.

Lila cursed herself as she realized that she just told two reporters that the android wasn't without problems.

"It's a tiny, tiny problem," she tried to gloss over, "we just can't get the android to pour alcohol."

Chloe and Clark looked at each other and Clark raised his eyebrows. Chloe started to giggle, she couldn't help herself. Lila turned and looked at the two of them. Clark pursed his lips into a tight smile, while Chloe tried to stop her giggling.

"It is ridiculous, isn't it," Lila said, smiling at the thought.

"Yes, it is," Chloe confirmed.

Lila started laughing with Chloe, and Clark enjoyed the moment, watching Lila laugh like he hadn't seen since the night before.

After a few minutes the girls' giggling subsided.

"Why don't Chloe and I look around the lab while you look through the computer?" Clark offered. Chloe nodded in agreement and immediately began rummaging through drawers and files.

Clark slowly walked around the lab, using his X-ray vision to look through every wall, and every drawer, and every cabinet. He reached the back wall of the lab, where the fire door was located. He was reminded of his visit earlier and his pseudo-conversation with Dr. Mason Hines.

"Weird guy," he said quietly to himself. He looked through the wall at the back of the lab; nothing but solid cement and the empty hallway behind. He turned his attention inward, and looked through the benches at the rear of the lab. They were mostly empty. Clark reached the adjoining wall, and started walking back towards the front of the room where Lila was on the computer, and Chloe was rummaging through a freestanding desk.

Clark scanned the wall, which was bare save a few charts of circuits and basic electronics. Ahead of Clark was a large, metal cabinet. Clark focused his sight again, and was shocked to find what appeared to be a secret door and stairwell, leading from inside the cabinet. Clark opened the doors to the cabinet-which served as a closet for lab coats, and threw all the coats and their hangers on the floor. The commotion he caused made Lila and Chloe turn his way. Chloe immediately stopped her search and walked over join Clark.

"What did you see?" She asked quietly.

"There's a door and stairwell behind this cabinet," Clark whispered, feeling inside the metal edges for a latch, or a switch to release the door. He couldn't fling it aside like he wanted too, because Lila was right there.

"Did I hear you say there's a door in the cabinet?" Lila asked, as she came up to them.

Suddenly there was a click, and the back of the cabinet swung away from them, revealing a dimly lit, concrete stairwell.

Lila looked at Clark with amazement.

"How did you find this?" She asked her eyes wide.

Chloe hid a small smile, while Clark tried to think of a viable reason.

"Oh, I felt a draft," he lied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's check it out!" Chloe said quietly, as she entered the cabinet to descend the stairs. Clark pulled her back, and entered first. Chloe followed and Lila came last.


	15. Chapter 15

One level below, Dr. Hines stood watching the surveillance monitor with a slack jaw as Lila, the annoying reporter Clark, and a blond woman entered his lab and started snooping all over the place. Lila Lotz was even on his computer! iThe nerve of them/i, he thought. He watched them gather around his computer, then he saw them all start laughing. This enraged him even more. When they all stopped laughing, the reporter Clark, and the other woman started searching the lab. He knew they would never find the hidden door. Tech workers who hung their coats in the closet every day had no idea the door was there.

Dr. Hines watched with amusement as the reporter walked the perimeter of the lab. Dr. Hines used the control pad to follow Clark around the lab. When Clark approached the metal cabinet, Dr. Mason Hines saw him pause. For a moment there was a flicker of fear in Mason's head. But he shook it away. What he saw next firmly cemented the fear. Clark opened the cabinet and threw the coats on the floor. A few minutes later Chloe and Lila were there, and the next thing Mason realized, the three of them had disappeared into the cabinet.

Dr. Hines whirled around on his heels to face the door into the lab. He quickly picked up the phone at the surveillance desk and punched Katherine's pager number. When he got the message he dialed his number, and 911.

* * *

Lois glanced at her computer clock. iDamn/i, she cursed herself, ialmost five and I'm still here/i. Lois reread the last part of her story again. It just wasn't coming together the way she wanted.

"Lane! What's the status of that Symphony story? I gotta have it by five," Perry White, the editor of The Daily Planet called into the office as he stood in the doorway.

"Almost got it, Chief," Lois responded. _It would have to do as is_, she thought. Lois submitted her article through the computer, and immediately got confirmation that it was received.

"There, it's been sent," Lois turned in her chair to face the editor.

"Good, where are Kent and Sullivan?" Perry asked.

"Oh, they got a tip on Lionel Luthor," Lois vaguely offered. Not really lying, but not sure if it was the truth either.

"That covers Sullivan, what about Kent?" he came back at her.

"Oh, I think he's, uh, getting some follow up information from Dr. Lotz about the I.O.N.A. story," Lois lied.

"He never talked to me about a follow up," Perry replied

Lois looked at himblankly, feeling like a complete jerk for lying.

"Well, I'll have to talk to Kent Monday about it then," Perry finally said, "Have a nice weekend, Lane," he called as he walked back down the hall to his own office.

Lois left the building and started the short walk to Chloe's apartment, still feeling awful for having lied to Perry. She made a mental note to give Chloe and Clark a good verbal lashing for putting her on the spot like that.

Ten minutes later, Lois was in front of Chloe's building. She entered the brownstone and hiked three floors to Chloe's apartment. Lois knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Chloe's home number. She heard the phone ringing inside, but no movement otherwise. She disconnected her call and knocked again, louder this time; still no answer. Lois stood in front of the door, unsure of what to do.

Lois flipped open her phone again, and hit her speed dial for Chloe's cell phone.

She heard one ring, then a message about the caller she was trying to reach being out of the service area. Lois furrowed her brow in concern. Her call was then forwarded to Chloe's voicemail.

"Chloe, its Lois, call me. Lana is still not at your apartment, and now your phone is out of the service area. You're freakin' me out cous'. Call me!"

Lois considered calling Clark's cell phone as well, since Chloe had said they were together. Lois slowly exited the building and once back on the street she dialed Clark's cell phone. She didn't hear the ringing from the third floor apartment where Clark had left his phone. All she heard was her call going straight to voicemail.

Twenty minutes later Lois walked through the front door of the penthouse apartment she shared with Lex. She could smell dinner being prepared. Lois dropped her bag and keys on the entry table, and walked through the penthouse, searching for Lex. She found him in his study. He was sitting on the leather couch-a glass of Brandy in his hand. He looked up at her as she entered.

"Before you start in on me, I didn't think you needed to be at work today, and what better way to show the public that you're mourning for your father than to close business for the day?" Lois defended herself from just inside the doorway.

"I know," Lex answered, unconsciously reaching a hand up to pat the bandages on the back of his scalp.

Lois looked at him curiously, expecting the axe to drop. She crossed her arms in front of her and shifted her weight.

"But," she added, her eyebrows raised, waiting for the lecture on staying out of his business, letting him handle Luthorcorp, blah, blah, blah.

"But nothing," he said, dropping his hand, setting his glass on the side table and standing up. He walked over to her and gave her a long, deep kiss, his hands gently framing her face. Lois's arms relaxed and she reached around his torso, embracing him.

Lex released her from the kiss, and reached his own arms around her, lowering his head into the crook of her neck.

"You were right to close the offices today, I couldn't have handled being there," Lex said softly while they held each other. He decided not to tell Lois about the second dream.

"Thank you for always looking out for me," he added. He seemed sincere.

Lois ran her fingers gently up and down Lex's back. Her face nestled into his chest. She breathed him in. They stood there for several minutes before Lex pulled away. Lois reluctantly let him go.

She watched him retrieve his glass and cross the room to his mini-bar. She felt frustrated anger deep within her at his apparent dependency on alcohol, and she racked her brain for some conversation to keep him from pouring another glass of Brandy.

"I've got some interesting news," she changed the subject with the first thing that popped into her mind. Lex looked at her, smiling.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Lana's back in town," Lois blurted, unsure how to sugar coat the news, and she realized as she said it that this might not be the topic to prevent more alcohol consumption.

Lex visibly paused and looked at her, not surprised.

"You knew?" she asked, not able to help the accusatory tone.

"I got a postcard in the mail from her yesterday. She wanted to meet and talk," Lex stated.

Lois wasn't sure how to respond. She didn't understand why he didn't just tell her. Lois was not the jealous type, especially when it came to Lana. If anything she felt more jealous with the closeness Chloe and Clark seemed to share. They were able read each other so well. Lois was certain that was a closeness she would never see with Lex.

Her eyes hardened on him.

"Don't look at me like that," he said.

"What am I supposed to think?" she replied.

"Don't think anything," Lex abandoned his refill, and walked back over the Lois. He took her hand, and raising it to his mouth, he kissed the inside of her wrist. Lois couldn't help but smile weakly. iIf all else fails, Lex resorts to seduction/i Lois thought, fighting with herself whether to let it go and trust Lex, or argue the point more.

"She stopped by today and there's nothing more too it," he said absently, "it's over, Lana and I-,"

"Wait, Lana was here?" Lois interrupted, pulling her hand back.

"Yes, but we just talked, it wasn't-," Lex started.

"No, that's fine, I understand. But Lex, Lana was supposed to meet Chloe at her apartment tonight, and she never made it there and no one can reach her on her cell phone," Lois said, absently running her hand through her thick, lose hair.

"Well Lana left here about three," Lex offered.

"So where is she?" Lois asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Lex calmly responded, not really worried. "Where is Chloe now?"

"I don't know, I can't get her or Clark to answer their cell phones," Lois exasperatedly stated. "The last time I spoke with Chloe, she and Clark and Lila were heading to Luthorcorp."

Lex walked over to the phone on the side table, and dialed the downstairs desk. He spoke for a few minutes then hung up the phone.

"The doorman confirms that Lana left the building and was fine. He says he watched her walk down the street, then she turned the corner and was out of sight," Lex relayed the information to Lois.

"Maybe if we retraced Lana's steps, there'll be some clues?" Lois offered, heading for the door.

Lex grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Lex, Lana is my friend, Chloe is my cousin, and Clark..." Lois trailed off, unsure of how to define what she felt for Clark.

"If they're in trouble, I'm going after them," she set her jaw firmly, her Lane stubbornness showing through, full-force.

Lex sighed.

"Fine, we'll both go," he said.

* * *

Lana was still trying to figure out what was going on. She could hear the man who was holding her captive, cursing under his breath across the room.

While her captor's attention was diverted, Lana struggled with the ropes around her wrists. She pulled, and strained but finally gave up when she pulled a muscle in her shoulder. She bit her lip against the sharp shooting pain. She wanted to cry, but she knew that would do nothing to better her situation. She heard the man walk towards her again.

He was mumbling under his breath, something about showing them who's suited for power. Lana felt the ropes binding her to the wood-backed chair loosen.

"Stand up," the man ordered, "Quickly! Come on!" He added impatiently.

Lana leaned her body forward, and slowly stood, her legs were weak from the drugs. The man she was with grabbed her elbow and led her across the room. Lana stumbled, unable to see where she was going. He stopped her a minute later and she heard some rustling, then a click like a door opening.

"Get in," he instructed, shoving her by her elbow through the unseen doorway. Lana stumbled in, tripping and landing on her face, her arms tied helplessly behind her. She gave a small groan as her face made contact with the hard floor, her forehand and cheek stinging with the pain of fresh cuts. She rolled onto her back, and attempted to sit up. The floor she was sitting on was cold, it felt like untreated concrete. She scooted back on her behind until she felt the wall behind her. She hoped there were no mice or spiders in this room, wherever it was.

She heard the man enter the room after her, and the door they came through closed with a click. She could no longer see any light when she looked out the bottom of her blindfold.

Lana tilted her head to the side to keep the blood from the cuts on her forehead from running into her eyes.

"Just be quiet now," he instructed in an angry whisper. Lana sat there, considering her options. She didn't know if he still had that knife he'd threatened her with earlier. She could either scream, as it seemed he was afraid there were people coming who he didn't want to see, or she could sit quietly and do as he said.

Lana thought for a moment, and then made her decision.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Clark had led the two women down the narrow concrete stairway. The light from the bare bulb hanging above them cast harsh shadows. As they descended the stairs Chloe suddenly remembered that Lois would be trying to contact her. She dug her cell phone out of her bag. The reception was terrible, and she kept losing service. She made sure the ringer was on silent and held the phone in her hand. 

Clark stopped at the base of the stairs. They were at another door, apparently made of solid metal. He tried to look through it with his X-ray vision, but saw nothing. iLead/i, he thought with as a feeling of unease. He felt the two girls behind him, waiting.

_This is wrong_, he thought. _We shouldn't be here._

"Solid Lead," he turned and whispered. Even at a whisper, his voice echoed in the empty stairwell.

Chloe nodded, narrowing her eyes in thought.

Lila looked at the two of them, again confused at their nonverbal communication. She wanted to ask how they knew it was lead. But she kept quiet.

"Stay back," Clark said quietly. Chloe pulled Lila back up a few steps.

Clark slowly turned the handle of the door, it was unlocked. There was a loud click, and all three of them winced. Clark took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Thankfully it was silent on its hinges.

He glanced back at Chloe and Lila, giving them a reassuring smile. They both forced weak smiles back. Clark slowly stepped around the door, into the lab. It was apparently deserted. He let out his breath, unaware he'd been holding it. He opened the door all the way and motioned for the two women to enter.

Chloe and Lila stepped into the room, and they shut the door behind them. They all stood there for a minute, looking around. Clark looked to Lila for an explanation.

"This looks like another lab," she said.

"Another lab to build an android, I mean," she added.

She walked into the room, looking at all the equipment and tools lying around. She turned back around to face Clark, and Chloe.

"I don't like the looks of this," she said.

One level up, Katherine Trumpet entered the main lab followed by two of the goons who had mistakenly snatched the Lana earlier in the day. Katherine had been paged 911 by Dr. Hines, and this meant major trouble.

Katherine looked around the lab, and when she saw the doors of the cabinet leading down to the secret lab wide open, she jogged over and descended quickly with the two hired guns close behind.

Chloe found a spot in the lower lab where her cell service seemed to be working. She hit the speed-dial for Lois. Her call was answered on the first ring.

"Chloe! It's about damn time you returned my call, I've-," Lois started to say before Chloe interrupted her whispered anxiously.

"Lois, shut up and listen, we're at Luthorcorp, there's a-,"

Suddenly two men and a woman came bursting through the door that Clark, Chloe and Lila had just entered through. Chloe paused and turned to face the door. The woman was to her in a minute, slapping the phone away from Chloe's ear as one of the men grabbed Chloe's arms and held her still. At that same moment there was a loud, blood-curdling scream from across the room.

* * *

Lex and Lois had walked the path the doorman indicated Lana took, and had seen nothing. They were walking back to the front entrance of the building when Lois's cell phone rang. 

Lois flipped it open on the first ring, glancing quickly at the display. It was Chloe. She breathed a sigh of relief as she answered.

"Chloe-it's about damn time you returned my call, I've-,"

"Lois, shut up and listen, we're at Luthorcorp, there's a-,"

Chloe paused, and Lois heard a loud crash and woman scream. Her eyes widened as the line went silent.

"Chloe!"

Lex reached his hand to touch Lois's shoulder as she slowly lowered the phone from her ear.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That was Chloe, she said they were at Luthorcorp," she looked at Lex, confused. "She was about to tell me something when there was a loud crash, then a scream."

Lex just looked back at her.

"We have to get over there!" Lois exclaimed, as she suddenly realized what she'd heard. She started to panic, worrying for Chloe and Clark.

Lex grabbed her arm again, as she started to turn.

"Wait," he started.

"Lex! This is Chloe, my cousin, my best friend! She's in trouble! You didn't hear her, she sounded like she needed my help," Lois started to quake with emotion, and her voice cracked as she spoke. Her eyes started welling with tears, the question of Lana's whereabouts momentarily forgotten.

She raised her shaking hands and rubbed her eyes to clear them. iNo time for an emotional breakdown/i, she thought as she struggled for control.

"Okay, Lois. I just don't want you to get hurt either," Lex replied, looking at her sheepishly.

Lois bristled. She hated when Lex tried to play on her emotions.

"I don't have time for this, I'm going over to Luthorcorp to help my cousin, if you want to come with fine, but you're not going to stop me from helping her, or Clark," Lois replied angrily, her tears dry now. iSometimes he was so selfish/i, she thought.

Lex dropped his arm, which still had a grip on Lois, and nodded. His expression cleared. He didn't see this side to Lois very often-her independent, domineering side.

"Let's go," he said blankly.

* * *

Clark was caught unprepared during all this. He was stuck halfway across the room. On one side Chloe was being restrained by one of the goons, and on the other, the scream from the unknown and unseen woman. 

Clark used his X-ray vision to try and find where the scream came from. He looked carefully at the far wall, and saw what he must have missed before, what looked like a handle to a door. _The room must be lead-lined all the way through,_ he thought. He started to walk towards the hidden door.

"Stay where you are," Katherine Trumpet said loudly.

Clark glanced over his shoulder towards the voice with no intention of stopping. But he did stop when he saw the tall woman holding a gun at Chloe.

The second man had quickly moved around the room, and was drawing another weapon which he leveled at Lila.

"Katherine, what are you doing?" Lila finally spoke, unbelievably.

"Katherine Trumpet?" Chloe asked as she looked sideways at the tall blonde woman who was holding a gun to her head.

"Here, take this," she shoved her gun into the hands of the man who was restraining Chloe, ignoring her comment.

Clark watched the scene before him unfold. Now two women he cared about were being held at gunpoint. He couldn't save one without possibly endangering the other. Clark felt trapped. He followed Katherine with his eyes as she crossed the room towards the secret door he had been headed for.

Katherine flung the door open, and there stood Dr. Mason Hines.

* * *

Inside the vault, Dr. Hines was fuming mad. _The damn girl had screamed. Lila and her two friends would find them for sure._

He had heard the handle click, and as he prepared himself to fend off the reporter, he was shocked to see Katherine Trumpet, not Clark Kent, at the door. He stepped forward out of the vault and was curious to see Lila, Clark and the other woman he didn't know, staring at him. Then he saw the guns pointed at the girls, and his stomach fell.

_This is a disaster_, he thought.

"You might as well let her out," Dr. Hines hiked his thumb over his back, indicating Lana. Katherine entered the vault and pulled Lana, still blindfolded, to her feet and led her out of the vault.

"Lana! Are you okay?" Clark said as he saw the cuts down the side of her face and dried blood on her shirt. His eyes were anxious with worry over her well-being.

"Clark? Yes, I'm okay," she answered. She was so happy to hear Clark's voice; he was here to save her, again. "Can you take this blindfold off me?"

Lana had assumed she was rescued. She had no idea that they were still at a disadvantage.

"Uh," Clark stalled, as he looked at Dr. Hines, then Katherine. Dr. Hines shrugged his shoulders angrily.

"What does it matter now," he spat.

Katherine shoved Lana in the direction of Clark, and as she was about to stumble and fall Clark caught her. He gently lifted the small blindfold off her eyes and brushed some loose strands of hair from her bleeding face while she blinked furiously, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room.

"Are you really okay?" he asked, with obvious concern.

Lila and Chloe watched this tender interaction, each with mixed feelings.

Lana nodded tiredly. She was about to ask for the ropes to be cut, freeing her hands, when she saw Lila, and Chloe, both with guns pointed at them.

Her smile faltered as she realized she wasn't rescued, and she wasn't the only captive anymore.

* * *

Inside the vault where Dr. Hines had hidden himself and Lana was a device. The casing of the device was lead and was about the size of a Kleenex box. Connected to this device were copper wiring and a detonator. The detonator on the small device was set to trigger when a specific density of air was reached; specifically the density of air that Clark Kent created when he entered a room. 

While Clark and Lana were reuniting there was a silent flip of the switch, and the clock on the bomb started counting down from 30:00 minutes; no one knew it was there.

Connected to the device was a second piece of equipment. This apparatus had two eighteen inch diameter white PVC pipes snaking their way out and along the ceiling of the lab. The pipes were spaced evenly apart, and ran the entire length of the room. Every few feet along the pipelines were placed plexi-glass windows, allowing whatever was contained within to be visible to the people below.

With another silent flip of the switch, the pipes leading from this equipment started filling with a glowing, green fluid, and began to fill up and flow across the length of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Clark's mind was working. He had Lana at his side, but Lila and Chloe were still at the mercy of the goons hired by Mason Hines.

Dr. Hines and Katherine Trumpet were talking quietly in the corner, and as Clark focused his hearing to listen in, he suddenly felt sick. Sick like there was Kryptonite around.

Clark panicked, and within a few seconds he was powerless. He strained as hard as he could, but his hearing wouldn't amplify. Waves of weakness and nausea pounded him, and it was all he could do to keep from leaning on Lana.

Suddenly Dr Hines was in front of him.

"Tie them all up," he instructed.

"I'll make the best of this disastrous situation," he added.

Katherine appeared in front of Lana and Clark with several yards of rope, while the two goons administered bindings to Lila and Chloe.

Minutes later they were lined up in chairs, restrained.

Clark was between Lana and Chloe. Lila was on the other side of Chloe, closest to the vault where the unknown bomb had counted down to 23 minutes, 45 seconds, 44, 43, 42…

* * *

Lex and Lois burst into Luthorcorp Plaza. Lex's eyes were flashing as he approached the security desk. 

"Give me the visitor register," he demanded.

The guard handed it over silently, his face betraying the fear he had for this man who had the power to ruin him with one swift stroke.

Lex reached for the clipboard and smiled inwardly at the obvious control he held over all his employees. _It's all about intimidation,_ he thought. He thrived on this power he lorded over others.

Lex looked over the visitor register, smirking at the written names. He handed the register to Lois, who looked at it.

"Jonathan Ross," he said wryly, "one guess who that's an alias for."

* * *

Clark was having a difficult time. Chloe sat beside him, watching him, and wondering why he hadn't done anything to get them out of this situation. She slowly realized something was wrong, but she never would have guessed there would be Kryptonite down here. Chloe quickly made the connection when she observed Clark's pasty appearance and his slouched shoulders. He was breathing heavily, but trying to hide it as his body was slowly bending over as far as the rope bindings would allow. 

Chloe looked around the lab quickly as she tried to determine where the Kryptonite was located. She saw nothing in the vicinity, no glowing green. It made no sense. Suddenly in her peripheral vision she caught a shadowy movement just above her. Chloe slowly raised her eyes upward, and saw it. Her eyes widened with surprise and shock as she realized they were seated right below a clear window; and the window was fast filling with green fluid that was glowing brightly. She traced the pipes the entire length of the room. There were clear windows all the way across the room. _Great,_ she thought.

"Clark," Chloe whispered. He slowly turned his head to her. His eyelids droopy and a fine mist of perspiration evident at his hairline.

"Up," she said, motioning with her eyes. Clark raised his head as much as he could and when he saw the fluid filled pipes, it was as if he gave up. He fell back into his chair, slouching even further down than he was before, closing his eyes with a large exhalation.

Lana was watching him with worried eyes also, but she was at a loss as to why Clark was suddenly so sick.

On the other side of Chloe, Lila was struggling with her bound wrists, angry that two people she'd worked with for two years were now holding her hostage.

"It was you who followed us last night," Lila said through clenched teeth, glaring at Mason and Katherine.

Mason just nodded affirmation, while Katherine stood frozen in one spot. She was not happy with the turn events had taken. She didn't want to be responsible for these other three lives. Lila, she didn't care about. But the others she'd had no problems with. She scanned the faces of the four captives, her gaze lingering on Clark. _He doesn't look very well,_ she thought.

"What exactly are you going to do with us," Lila asked, still unaware anything was wrong with Clark.

Chloe looked up at this question, she too was curious to know what they intended with the four of them.

"You four will become part of my grand experiment. I have had tremendous success, and my first completed model is a wonderful work of art," Mason smiled excitedly, as he paced across the room, in front of the four of them.

He kept his eye on Clark, his mind working as he remembered the things he'd been told. He'd had his suspicions earlier in the day when Clark visited him at the lab, and then just a little while ago when Clark mysteriously found the entrance to the secret lab. But his apparent illness now didn't correspond with his previous behavior. It was almost as if something in the room were making him sick. Mason walked the room, periodically glancing back at the four of them. Lila and the blond woman were watching him. The other dark haired woman was still watching Clark. Dr. Hines stopped near the far wall of the lab and faced them all again. That was when he noticed the hint of green light that seemed to be falling on Clark and the others. Mason quickly noticed the pipes located in the high ceilings, and the green fluid within them, glowing through all the portholes.

He walked fast back towards the head of the room-excitement growing in his chest.

"I had a feeling it was you," he said directly to Clark, almost giddy with the possibilities this realization could provide.

Clark, who was struggling to form coherent thoughts, slowly raised his head to look at Dr. Hines.

Lila stopped fighting with her bound wrists to watch the scene before her. She noticed that Clark was not well and she became concerned when she heard his labored breathing, and saw his pale appearance.

"I don't know what you mean," Clark struggled to say between breaths.

Mason stood directly in front of Clark, a smirk of epic proportions on his face. Lana and Lila were watching Clark with puzzled looks, while Chloe was scared out of her mind about what this man seemed to know.

"Oh, I think you do. Something here is making you sick," Mason smiled bigger, and looked up at the pipelines. He looked back down at Clark, indicating with his eyes that he knew everything.

Lana and Lila had followed Dr. Hines' glance upwards, but they didn't understand the significance of the green fluid.

In the vault, the timer on the bomb was down to 16 minutes, 32 seconds, 31, 30, 29, 28…

"Katherine, go be sure the door leading down here is closed up. I don't want any more uninvited guests," Katherine nodded and left the room. "And take these two idiots with you," he yelled after her. The two men left the room, and the lead door slammed shut behind them.

"Finally, we're alone." He smiled at his captive audience.

"Why don't I tell you all a little story," he said, watching Clark with a gleam in his eyes. He walked back towards the corner of the room, where a black curtain was covering half the wall. He slowly pulled the curtain back.

The curtain moved open and everyone watched with wide eyes as the reveal took place.

Lila gasped in shock at what she saw. Chloe also gasped, and Lana stared slack-jawed, a scream bubbling in her throat, threatening to escape. Clark watched, his eyes widening with realization of what was happening.

Behind a two-way mirror, was Lionel Luthor, very much alive.


	18. Chapter 18

**One update before the Christmas holidays. Enjoy the cheesiness. :)**

* * *

Three years ago Lionel Luthor had been re-diagnosed with the same liver disease that he had recovered from after the transference experience with Clark. There had been some progress in the medical field, but his condition was still terminal. Lionel had not been prepared to give up easily. He started doing research into cloning, cybernetics, and all other fields of medicine/technology that might prolong or save his life.

Lionel had discovered a doctor making amazing breakthroughs in the field of cybernetics. He had arranged for this doctor to have a very public ousting from his position, and then in the nick of time, Lionel had come in, and for all appearances, was the savior of the situation. He then recruited Mason Hines to do personal work in cybernetics for himself.

Lionel's plan wasn't completely selfish. He did want to profit from the research, so he developed a side program, I.O.N.A., and hired another team to be in charge of that. This was when he met Lila Lotz.

Lionel had been taken with Lila from the moment he'd interviewed her. She was smart, a little sassy, and most importantly she'd made Lionel feel more alive than anyone had in years. Lionel had kicked Katherine Trumpet, his body warmer, to the curb and Lila had assumed her position at all the social functions Lionel attended. If Lionel had had the chance to change anything, it would have been this one thing. He would have just gotten rid of Katherine completely. But that wasn't the case, and Katherine had developed an alternate plan of her own.

Lionel had Mason and Katherine, along with a team of employees who were unaware about the real goal, working on integrating life-sustaining machinery into the human body. Lionel had been told his liver wouldn't last beyond five years. This put extreme pressure on the situation and the project Lionel was depending on to save his life.

Finally, six months ago, Mason informed Lionel that all test runs on the unknowing volunteers had indicated the technology was ready. They could proceed at any moment. Lionel had arranged for his "death", switching his dental records with a John Doe obtained from the Metropolis Morgue. In case things didn't proceed as planned, he could be legally dead, and there would be a body and no problems for the company.

When Lionel entered the lab for the procedure, Mason and Katherine were there along with a very talented surgeon who had been paid very well to monitor and assist. Lionel had no idea, but Katherine and Mason had spoken and made some plans of their own.

Apparently Katherine had discovered the true events around Mason's sudden career change. When Lionel had stopped calling, Katherine waited for the right time to tell Mason the truth. Right before the procedure was to begin on Lionel, Katherine gave him the whole story, embellishing a bit to ensure he'd go along with her plan to rid the world of Lila Lotz, and to use Lionel for their purposes.

Mason had been furious when he'd found out the truth, and he'd played right into Katherines hands. Mason took his work seriously, and Lionel had screwed with him for the last time. Now it would be Lionel who would end up doing the bidding of Mason Hines.

Prior to the procedure, they had injected Lionel with a truth serum, and over the course of several hours they'd gleaned more than enough useful information from him, personal and otherwise; including information about a boy from Smallville with special abilities (apparently Lionel remembered more than he let on after the transference). They hadn't been able to get a name, but now Mason knew. And having this remarkable being in his grasp was enough to make Mason rethink the initial plan. They no longer needed Lila, or any of the others. They were expendable.

Clark Kent was the prize.

Mason stood in front of the window proudly, watching Lionel Luthor as he walked his small room, a book in hand.

"Meet Lionel, or most of him anyway," Mason laughed as he admired his creation.

"This is the goal I have been striving for in all my works over the past decade. A living, breathing cybernetic organism," he watched the reactions on the faces of the four of them and laughed. "Almost human," he added dreamily.

"You're sick," Clark stammered, his body writhing and knotting in horrible pain. He could feel his life-force draining. He couldn't handle much more exposure to the kryptonite fluid.

"I'm sick? That's rich! Do your friends here know about you?" Mason said his eyebrows up in question.

Clark just stared at the man, not saying a word.

Mason moved his eyes from Clark to Lana. He smiled when he saw the look of want on Lana's face. She wanted to know. He could see it. He moved towards them and started pacing in front of the foursome.

"Yes, Clark, I know all about you. I had a great tutor in the abilities and talents of Clark Kent. Lionel didn't leave anything out. He never named you outright, but from what I've seen, it is you he talked about." Mason grinned.

"I know that you have incredible strength; that you can move faster than a speeding bullet, and that you are bulletproof; you have impenetrable skin; where do you think the idea for this I.O.N.A. project came from? It was you. I know you can start fires with your eyes, and that you have x-ray abilities with your vision as well, and let us not forget your ability to hear things," Mason stepped forward a few steps, and leaning over he lowered his voice, his face was inches from Clark's.

"Did I miss anything?"

Chloe wanted to yell at this man, to make him, and Lana and Lila, understand about Clark. But she couldn't speak for him. She clenched her jaw, wishing this nightmare were over. _Where are you, Lois,_ she wondered.

Lana was at a loss. She'd always suspected Clark was somehow affected by the meteor shower-but she had no idea it was to this extent. Once they left Smallville for college, their lives were relatively normal. There were no meteor freaks trying to kill them all, it was a normal college experience. But hearing about all the things Clark could do only helped Lana make more sense of her years in Smallville. She was somewhat comforted knowing how protected she had been with Clark, and how he'd always been there to save her. But it didn't make sense why Clark was so sick suddenly. Lana glanced sideways at Clark, trying to connect the last few dots.

Clark sat there. His suffering had reduced him to a quivering, moaning, weakling. None of his abilities were present now.

Lila stared at Clark also. She found this all very hard to believe. There was no way a human could have such power.

"Do something if you have all these abilities!" Lila exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"I can't," Clark breathed. The ropes cutting into his skin as he leaned forward, pain still shooting through every limb of his body.

Lila and Lana stared at him incredulously.

"That's right, he can't. For all his strengths, there is, apparently, a weakness. I had always wondered why Lionel had installed these pipes," he said indicating the structure above them.

"Now I know, the meteor rocks," he raised his voice to normal levels again. "You must have triggered the fluid when you entered the room."

He stood up and backed away from the four of them.

"But why would you be affected by these meteor rocks in such a way?" Mason was putting on a great show of mocking them all.

Chloe had had enough.

"Stop!" she yelled. Lana, Lila, and Mason turned to her, shocked at her sudden outburst.

"Clark needs to get out of here, or he'll die," she said, pleading in her voice for him to let them all go.

"Sorry," he replied shortly, no hint of true sorrow in his voice. "No one is leaving. I have plans for all of you; especially Clark."

"You are insane," Chloe said, on the verge of tears. _How in the hell are we going to get out of this one,_ she thought.

The bomb reached the 5 minute mark.

* * *

Lex and Lois moved quickly to the bank of elevators, and they rode them down to the labs. Neither of them spoke. Lois was annoyed with Lex, and Lex was trying to figure out what might be going on, right under his nose. 

The elevators let them off, and Lois followed Lex down to the Technologies Lab. The two of them went through the decontamination process, and opened the door to the lab to find Katherine Trumpet and two large men standing in the room.

"What is going on down here?" Lex demanded to know from Katherine, walking confidently forward towards the three of them. Lois followed a few steps behind, taking in the sights around her, looking for clues to Chloe's whereabouts.

Her eye caught something. Lois stopped walking and picked up the bag that belonged to Chloe Sullivan.

"Mr. Luthor," Katherine was taken aback by Lex's sudden appearance. _Could anything else possibly go wrong,_ she thought.

"There was a phone call made from these offices, and aside from you, there is no one else here. Where is Chloe Sullivan?" Lex demanded, more than asked.

Katherine attempted to look innocent.

"I haven't seen anyone else but you and these two men," she lied, hoping she was convincing.

Lex bored his eyes into hers, certain she was hiding something.

"She's lying," Lois said from behind Lex, "Chloe was here, she left her bag. And she wouldn't do that unless-" Lois couldn't bear to finish her thought as she held the black bag monogrammed with Chloe's initials aloft for all to see.

Lex, who had turned when Lois spoke, turned back to face Katherine and was greeted with a much different sight then when he'd turned away. Her face was dark with anger, and this time her eyes were boring into Lex's.

"You know, sometimes you are just too smart for your own good," she remarked. She gave a signal with her hand, and one of the hired men whipped Lex across the face with the butt of the handgun he had been palming.

Lois was still holding Chloe's bag up in the air, and she watched this happen in slow motion. She dropped Chloe's bag, and started to move towards Lex, when the other man was suddenly upon her, restraining her hands and putting her in a choke hold. Lois struggled all she could, twisting and writhing, trying to get any grip with her hands, trying to tear at his skin with her nails. Slowly her vision became tunneled and her breathing difficult. Lois slipped into a void of unconsciousness moments later and the man let go, letting Lois fall to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Katherine was through with this. She turned to move back downstairs, and told one man to stay with the unconscious Lex and Lois.

* * *

The bomb in the vault was reaching the 2:00 mark. Once past two minutes, the bomb could not be deactivated or turned off. But no one knew of the bomb, and across the room Mason was still playing his twisted game with Clark and the others. 

"The great thing about Lionel now, is that he is completely under my control. Yes, Lionel initially wanted to live forever, to finally beat the liver disease. But when I learned the truth of how Lionel had played God with my fate, I decided I would return the favor. Lionel Luthor as you may have known him is gone. In his place is the Lionel I created; the one who will do my bidding; the one who will become so powerful through my control that soon, with me to guide him, he will rule not only this country, but the world. No one can stop me; especially seeing as I have the only one who might be able too, trapped, and dying in my lab!" Mason laughed as he spoke. He was giddy with power. He was beyond insane.

Chloe was more scared than anyone else in the room. If Clark couldn't get his abilities back to get them out, her last hope was Lois, and that was only if she could find the secret passageway. But with Katherine out of the room, and the two other men guarding the stairwell, her hopes were fading fast.

"Would you all like to meet the new and improved Lionel Luthor?" Mason didn't wait for a response. Mason turned on the two way intercom system.

"Say hello to our guests, Lionel," Mason ordered. Lionel stopped what he was doing, and walked awkwardly towards the viewing window.

"Hello," he said stiffly, almost forcefully and with some hesitation.

"He still doesn't like to do what I tell him, but he has no choice, if I order him to sing "I'm A Little Teapot", he has to obey," Mason looked to the four captives for some acknowledgement of his genius.

Lila sat in stunned silence. She felt she had entered some alternate reality, or some science fiction movie. This wasn't her life. She was a scientist, she couldn't believe that Clark was bulletproof, or that Lionel was now a cyborg meant for world domination.

"What did you want with me?" Lila asked the man she had worked with for two years, on the verge of hysterical laughter at this ridiculous situation.

"Well, really, in the beginning you were expendable," Mason said with a pitying look. "Originally, Lionel wanted you as his life-long companion."

"But when you stole Lionel from under Katherine, you created in her a monster. Katherine's idea was to still turn you into a cyborg, only you would be programmed to murder. You would remove all offending parties to the rise of power for Lionel here," Mason looked admiringly at the cyborg again.

Lila couldn't stop herself, she laughed.

Mason snapped out of his reverie, and looked with a hurt expression at Lila.

"You never did appreciate my work," he said, his tone menacing. Lila stopped laughing as she realized Chloe was absolutely right. Mason truly was insane.

"Just let them go, and you can keep me here," Clark struggled to say. He was in so much pain he had become numb to it. He could feel pounding pressure building in his head and his brain felt like it was going to explode. He'd never been exposed to so much Kryptonite for this long before. He hoped he could recover, because he knew he couldn't last much longer.

Mason shook his head as he walked across the room towards Clark.

"Such chivalry," he said. "Sadly, as I said before, release is not an option here."

Suddenly there was a blinding pain in Clark's head. He cried out almost involuntarily.

Lila thought she would die from the sound of Clark's cry. The pain that was evident in his voice threatened to invade Lila's heart. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for him.

Lana had been watching him struggle and felt such helplessness. She was beyond caring that Clark hadn't trusted her with the truth about his abilities. She was worried about this man who'd loved her enough to protect her from what could have been a devastating secret.

Chloe watched Clark, her heart breaking for the millionth time. With each labored breath and every spasm of pain, Chloe labored to breathe herself and felt the same pain. When Clark cried out, Chloe almost lost all control. When Clark's nose starting bleeding, Chloe did lose control. She couldn't hold back anymore, she let her emotions out the only way she felt she could, she screamed at the top of her lungs.


	19. Chapter 19

Lex and Lois were regaining consciousness when Chloe let loose her blood-curdling scream.

The man that was watching the unconscious Lex and Lois heard the scream and turned his attention towards the sound, entering the hidden doorway, and moving down a few steps in case he was needed.

Those few seconds were all Lex needed to get to his feet. He grabbed the nearest thing he could get his hands on, a soldering tool. Lex crept up behind the guard in the stairway. One swift jab to the ear and the guard fell forward, tumbling down a few steps before getting stuck between the two walls. Lex rushed down and grabbed the man's gun.

Lois appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Lex asked, looking up to her.

Lois nodded, rubbing her neck where she had almost been strangled to death.

"Did you know about this stairwell?" she asked, coming down to meet him on the stairs.

Lex shook his head, and together they slowly started to descend.

* * *

Mason was tired of all the screaming, he approached Chloe-his hand raised to hit her. She stared back at him with pure hatred, not the least bit afraid.

"Don't you dare," Clark gasped, barely over a whisper. His head was starting to build pressure again, and Clark was sure that very soon he'd have another explosion of pain. He really felt his life leaving him, bit by bit.

Mason glanced at Clark.

"You are in no position to give me orders," he growled, his jaw clenched.

Suddenly Katherine appeared behind Mason. She grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Stop! We have bigger problems, namely Lex and his girlfriend right upstairs!" Katherine whispered urgently.

Chloe breathed relief, Lois had made it. _But would she find them down here_, she thought.

Mason led Katherine away from the captives, and they put their heads together, whispering. Clark was swimming in despair. He was powerless to help anyone, let alone himself. His nose had stopped bleeding, but his eyes were completely bloodshot, and Clark's wrists were bloody from the rope cutting into his vulnerable skin. He looked to his right, at Lila, then Chloe; he turned his head to the left, and looked at Lana.

Lana was looking back at Clark, her eyes searching his for explanation. Clark was about to speak when the room was engulfed in a white light that originated from behind him. The ensuing explosion spewed a fireball that consumed most of the oxygen in the room in an instant, and vaporized the liquid kryptonite that was spilling from the PVC pipes as they split open from the sudden heat. The shock wave from the explosion extended across the room into the narrow stairwell and caused a partial cave-in at the base of the stairwell, burying the man that was guarding the door.

It was a clean, fast burning explosion. There was hardly any smoke, and very little residual fire. A few minutes passed in silence, and as Clark opened his eyes he found himself on his back, no longer bound to a chair.

Still very weak from his prolonged exposure to the Kryptonite, Clark sat up slowly, throwing debris off his body. The lab was pretty much destroyed. The high ceiling was black with residue, and there were chunks of cement and lead missing from places. Clark looked towards where the explosion had originated, and saw the vault had totally caved in, and the lead door was on the ground, a few feet from Clark.

"Chloe? Lana? Lila?" Clark called into the destroyed room, worry and fear replacing the residual pain from his bleeding arms and face.

Clark tried to stand, and as he struggled to get his feet under him, he saw an arm sticking out from under the lead door. Panic seized Clark, and his chest nearly exploded with pressure as his heart rate climbed through the roof. Forgetting about the pain, Clark stumbled to his feet, and using every ounce of strength he could muster, he lifted the door off the body. Clark flipped the door over and nearly collapsed from the exertion. He fell to his knees as he looked on Lila's motionless body. He placed his fingers on her neck but there was no pulse.

Clark dropped his head and as he sat there with his eyes closed he heard a soft moan. Clark opened his eyes and as he looked closer he saw blond hair through the rubble, underneath Lila's body. Clark gently rolled Lila's body onto her stomach, revealing an injured but alive Chloe Sullivan.

Chloe opened her eyes as Lila's weight was moved off her body, her face contorted as she groaned with pain. Her eyes were teary as she looked into Clark's face. She attempted to smile as he gazed at her, a pained expression on his own face.

"Don't move Chloe-you could be seriously injured," Clark said gently, as he smoothed her hair. Chloe nodded and closed her eyes against her pain, tears leaking out the corners and running down the sides of her face, leaving clean trails through the dirt and soot that caked her exposed skin.

"Where's Lana," Chloe asked softly, concerned. Clark started as he realized he'd forgotten about Lana.

Clark turned his body to the far side of the room where Lana had been tied up. She was sitting up, watching Clark with a dazed expression. Her face was bleeding again, but whether it was from the old cuts or fresh ones it was impossible to tell.

"She seems okay," Clark smiled down at Chloe. Chloe breathed a sigh of relief for her friend.

"Lila?" she asked softly. Clark just shook his head. He grasped Chloe's hand as he fought the feelings of loss. He'd barely known Lila Lotz, but in the time they had spent together, he had grown to like her, more than he'd liked any woman since Lana.

"Clark?" Lana had been able to stand, and she approached, kneeling next to Clark.

"You okay?" Clark asked her, pushing his feelings of loss away to concentrate on the situation at hand.

Lana nodded in response.

"Stay here with Chloe, don't let her try to get up, she may be injured internally. I'm going to see if I can somehow get us out of here," Clark again struggled to stand, feeling some strength beginning to return to him.

* * *

In the narrow stairwell leading down to the lab, the dust from the crumbling concrete was so thick Lois could barely see her hand in front of her face. She coughed as she slowly stood and brushed the fine dust and chunks of cement off her clothes. She winced as she felt pain in her back. _Great,_ she thought, _two steps further and I would have been crushed._

Large chunks of concrete lay piled, filling up half the available space. Lois saw a bloody leg sticking out of the bottom of the pile or concrete, and she felt bile rise in her throat. She looked away quickly.

She began glancing around for Lex, and not seeing him she began to panic. Then she heard movement and coughing from just behind her.

"Lois!" Lex called, his voice raspy from the polluted air.

"I'm here," she responded, sending herself into another coughing fit. Lex appeared next to her as the dust in the air slowly settled and cleared their field of vision.

"What the hell was that?" Lois asked, rhetorically.

Lex shook his head, "Whoever was down there may not be anymore," he added.

Lois started towards the pile of debris blocking the doorway, avoiding the leg, and worried for Chloe. Lex followed behind her, both of them still coughing in random spasms.

* * *

Mason Hines stirred underneath some rubble. He came to and immediately was aware of pain in his side. He guessed he'd broken some ribs. He heard movement around him, and he slowly raised his head, his shifting body moving the rubble off his body. Mason saw Clark stumbling towards the collapsed doorway, bleeding from different cuts over his arms and face. Mason laid his head back down, and turned slightly. He caught sight of Katherine out of the corner of his eye; half of her face was burnt off. Mason felt a momentary stab of sadness for her, but it passed quickly. _She's better off,_ he thought.

Mason slowly raised his body to stand, clutching at his side, his breathe short, and hard to take in. He hoped he didn't have a punctured lung.

Out of the corner of his eye Clark saw Mason stand and watch him. Clark turned his head and in return watched Mason. The two men stared at each other for a moment, and as Clark reached the partially caved in doorway, he broke the stare, assessing the situation before him. He felt he was probably strong enough to move all the debris to form a path big enough to get Chloe and Lana out. Clark started rolling pieces of concrete and lead off the top of the pile, when he heard noises from the other side.

* * *

"Lex, I hear someone moving on the other side," Lois said excitedly.

"Hello!" she yelled, "Chloe! Clark!"

Lex started pulling down chunks of cement off the top of the pile, in hopes of revealing who was on the other side.

* * *

Clark paused, hearing Lois yelling on the other side. Clark began to pull away the piled up rubble faster, "Lois?" he yelled back. Suddenly the small square of light at the top became larger, and Clark saw Lex's smeared face staring back at him through the rubble.

"Clark, are you okay?" Lex asked, seemingly genuinely concerned. Clarks face was bleeding from some several cuts.

"I'm fine and Lana's fine, but Chloe isn't, she's hurt pretty bad," Clark responded urgently, no time for bitter arguments now, he needed Lex's help.

"Lana's here?" Lex asked without pause.

Clark looked at him darkly. _Some things never change, I guess,_ he thought.

"Chloe? What's wrong with her," Clark heard Lois ask, as her worried face appeared dirty and smudged next to Lex.

"I'm not sure, but she's in a lot of pain," Clark said gently, his eyes moving from Lex to Lois. He held his gaze on Lois, wishing he weren't the one telling Lois this news. Lex watched Clark stare at Lois, recognizing the caring stare. He felt a flash of jealousy as he glanced sideways at Lois, and saw her staring back at Clark, looking for comfort from him.

"Let's clear some more of this so we can get you guys out of here. Lois, go call the authorities, Clark and I can clear this out," Lex ordered, more forcefully then he meant.

Lois gave Lex a look that changed quickly from a glare to a blank expression almost before Lex realized he had angered her.

Clark watched as Lois ascended the chipped and broken stairs. When Lois had stepped out of view, Clark looked back at Lex. Lex was watching him closely.

"Let's get this cleared," Clark said, avoiding Lex's hard stare, as he pulled the next piece of concrete off the top of the pile. Lex nodded, and the two of them set to work.

* * *

Lionel, the cyborg, had been partially protected from the blast, as he was held in an adjoining room. The blast had busted out the viewing window, and Lionel had been peppered with bits of broken glass and cement.

After the explosion, he stood and observed the scene before him, partially hidden from view by the portion of wall still standing that separated his captivity from the lab. He waited for the perfect moment to make his appearance.

Mason watched with dread as Clark opened the tunnel. His plans lay in ruins. If he couldn't take care of these people before the police and emergency services arrived, he'd never see the light of day again. _Time for a new plan,_ he thought.

Lana sat with Chloe while Clark and Lex cleared the doorway. Chloe was having difficulty breathing, and Lana wasn't sure what to do for her. She held her hand, and kept giving Chloe reassuring smiles.

Soon after Lex sent Lois to call for help, she was back at the bottom of the steps, anxiously waiting for the men to lower the pile enough to get a stretcher through, and to climb over. Finally, Lois couldn't wait any longer. She moved forward, and ignoring the protests of both Lex and Clark, she climbed over the remaining pile to get to Chloe. Clark helped her at the other side, and Lois rushed to Chloe's side.

"Chloe! Oh my God, Chloe," Lois took Lana's place as Lana stood up and backed away a few steps, leaning her back on the wall. Lois' eyes welled with tears, tears she couldn't hold back this time. They spilled over her bottom eyelids, and traced crooked paths down her cheeks.

Chloe looked up at her cousin, smiling weakly.

"Anything for the story," Chloe tried to joke.

Lois returned the smile, glad her cousin's sense of humor seemed to be intact. That was a good sign.

Clark and Lex moved as fast as they could to clear the remaining rubble, and Lex finally leapt over the small pile they left. Clark backed up a few steps, and as Lex landed the two of them looked at each other for a moment. Lex broke the stare first, as he moved towards Lois, Chloe, and Lana. Clark watched Lex walk away from him, and he took a deep, shuttering breath and followed, exhausted after moving all that debris. Clark still was not feeling himself, and none of his powers had really come back to him yet.

Lex looked around the lab as he crossed the room. His eyes taking in the pieces of destroyed equipment and working surfaces. His gaze fell on Mason Hines, who hadn't moved since he'd stood. Lex hardened his look, and instead of moving to Lois's side, he approached Mason.

"What have you been doing down here, behind my back," he asked coldy, his voice dripping with anger and the handgun he'd taken from the guard stuck in the waistband of his dusty, dirty, designer slacks.

Mason stared back at Lex, feeling some trepidation.

Lionel, who had been captive for six months and had seen no other human life except Katherine Trumpet and Mason Hines, moved out of the shadows when he heard Lex's voice.

"Hello, son," he said.


	20. Chapter 20

Lex, and Lois who was still kneeling with Chloe, both froze. Lois slowly turned her head to look behind her, and when she saw Lionel Luthor, alive and speaking, she fainted. Clark rushed as fast as his legs would take him to Lois's side.

Lex, who also had his back to the side of the room where Lionel made his appearance, was staring at Mason with a look of shocked confusion on his face. Mason stared back at Lex, a smile playing on his lips as he realized he still had a chance to get out of here.

Lex slowly turned his body to face the voice of his father. When Lex came face to face with the bruised and cut Lionel he gave a small laugh of relief.

"Dad," he said quietly. "I was told you were dead?"

"I've been locked down here for six months," Lionel said.

Lex watched his father closely. Something wasn't right. He was different. There was no life in his eyes; he was like a walking, animated, dead man. There was no sarcastic humor, and no inflection in his voice.

"Why would you be locked down here, Dad," Lex asked, with growing suspicion.

Lionel just stared back at Lex, a confused look on his face.

"I don't know," Lionel said, "I don't really remember." Lionel stood in place, trying to form a unique thought, trying to recollect what had brought him down here.

Mason smiled. His work was perfection. Lionel would only know and remember what Mason chose for him to know and remember.

Clark held Lois, her head resting in his lap. Lana stood where she was, her back against the wall. Chloe lay on the floor, her breathing rattling in her chest.

Lois stirred, and as her eyelids fluttered open, she saw Clark's anxious face staring down at her.

"Uh, thanks, Clark," Lois sat up quickly, getting a little light-headed again, but feeling too weird about lying on Clark's lap. She leaned back over Chloe, and seeing that she was still conscious, she turned her attention to the Lionel/Lex scene that was playing out in front of her.

Lex eyed his father, his suspicions growing. He turned to speak to Mason, and as he turned, Mason made his move. He reached in, and with speed he didn't even know he possessed, he grabbed the gun from the waistband of Lex's pants and held it up to Lex's face.

Lex watched Mason grab the gun in slow motion. He made to grab it from him, but was too slow. Lex stumbled as he turned, and when he straightened back up, the gun was in his face. Lex raised his hands in front of him in a defensive posture.

"Easy," Lex said.

"I'm getting out of here, and the rest of you aren't," Mason stated, matter-of-factly. He cocked the gun, then quickly turned and shot Clark in the stomach. Lana screamed, and Lois watched in horror as Clark fell back, a rosette of blood forming on the front of his shirt. Mason was about to take another shot when Lex went for the gun.

Lex grabbed Mason's arm, and the two of them struggled for control of the weapon. Lana crouched next to Clark, who was in shock over being shot. It wasn't as painful as the Kryptonite bullet those years ago, but it was painful enough.

Lois had a firm grip on Chloe's hand, and was dividing her attention between Lex and Mason fighting for the gun, and Lana trying to attend to Clark's bleeding gut.

"What happened?" Chloe asked weakly.

"This guy shot Clark," Lois said in disbelief. Chloe released Lois's hand, and Lois got the message, moving over to Clark's side to help Lana control the bleeding.

Mason and Lex each hand their hands around the gun, and as they struggled with it, it went off again. Lois and Lana both ducked their heads. After the echoes of the gunshot subsuded, the two girls looked around Clark, making sure he wasn't hit again. Lois then moved over to check Chloe.

"Chloe? Chloe! CHLOE!" Lois was nearly hysterical. Chloe's eyes were closed, and she wasn't breathing. Lois had started to perform CPR when she noticed a large pool of blood forming underneath Chloe's body. Lois paused, wide-eyed, and saw it. The gunshot had gone right through Chloe's body cavity. Lois felt like her world was coming to a fast and furious end. The tears she had cried just minutes before were nothing compared to the shocked sobs that racked her small, thin, body. Lois laid her head on Chloe's chest, having one more moment with her cousin, her best friend.

Lana watched Lois's reaction with a heavy heart. She held back as much as she could, but tears streamed down her face as well.

Clark had turned his head and was watching Lois as well, a tear slipping out the corner of his eye. _Chloe_, he thought with profuse sadness.

Lex and Mason were still fighting, unaware that their struggle had just taken an innocent life. Lex let go with his right hand, and forming a fist, he punched Mason hard in the gut. Mason doubled over from the pain, feeling his broken ribs and losing his breath and his grip on the gun.

"Take the gun from him, Lionel, kill him if you have too," Mason gasped when he was able to catch his breath.

Lionel fought the order; resentment for it evident in his face. But he couldn't stop the programmed part of his brain from obeying. Lionel approached, and reaching out he grabbed Lex by the throat. Lex gasped for air, his eyes wide as his father squeezed his neck. Lex released the gun, and Lionel released Lex from his grip. Lex fell to the floor, coughing and rubbing his neck. He looked up to see his father holding the gun on him. The struggle was very present on Lionel's face.

"I'm sorry, son, I can't stop myself," he said.

Lex glared back at Lionel, all the years of anger, and resentment filling his soul. Lex was not accepting any excuses, and he'd mourned his last for his father. Lex growled like a caged animal let loose by its tormenter. He leapt up and attacked Lionel with fierce rage. The sudden move caught Lionel off guard, and he toppled to the ground, losing his grip of the gun. Lex was on top of his father, punching, and hitting him as hard as he could. Lex thought of nothing but his rage. His rational mind was gone.

Lois and Lana watched in shocked silence. Clark, who felt his gunshot wound healing itself from the inside, lifted his head to see what the commotion was. He saw Lex and Lionel fighting, and he tried to sit up to go help.

"Stay put, Clark," Lois said forcefully, pushing him gently back down on his back. Lois had moved back to Clark's side, determined to protect him. Lana kept pressure applied to his wound as she turned her face away from the fight, wondering how this day had turned from normal, to complete chaos and tragedy.

Lex had bloodied Lionel's face, and almost knocked him unconscious. He reached for the gun, his hands grasping the cold, unfeeling metal of the piece. Lex held the gun to the side of Lionel's head and pulled the trigger. The report of the gunshot pulled Lex from his fit of rage. He looked at his hands with horror as he realized what he'd done.

Lois stared in disbelief at the man she had shared a bed with for two years. She felt the bile threatening to rise in her throat again. Lois would have laughed if this morning she would have been told that by days end she would be confronted with a cyborg, bombs and guns, her cousins death, and her lover killing his father. Lois was at a loss. Her mind threatened to shut down from the preposterousness of the scene before her as she moved her gaze to her cousin's lifeless body.

Lana, who had turned her head away from the fight, winced as the second shot sounded in the room. She hazarded a glance, and when she saw Lex holding the gun, and Lionel's motionless body below him, she too, felt like she would be sick.

Clark was speechless. He knew Lex was capable of many things, but not of this. He looked to Lois, worried for her. This was too much for any person to take.

Suddenly, Lex was in a choke hold, administered by Mason Hines. He pulled Lex up to his feet, and with strong hands, he turned Lex to face Lois, Lana, and Clark. They were all watching him, looks of horror still present on all their faces. Lex focused in on Lois, trying to plead with his eyes, but she wouldn'tmeet his eyes.

"Say goodbye to your friends," Mason instructed Lex, as he forced Lex's hand into the air, aiming the gun at Lana.

* * *

The 911 call Lois made had been dispatched to a police unit that was located ten blocks away from Luthorcorp Plaza, and to the closest Emergency Medical Services, also located ten blocks away. The two vehicles met each other, lights flashing and sirens wailing, at the front entrance of Luthorcorp Plaza.

The security guard, who had been so worried when Lex had come in, looked up curiously as the police and paramedics came rushing into the building.

"There was an emergency 911 call made from here, there was an explosion, can you direct us to the laboratories?" one of the police officers asked.

The security guard looked at them incredulously.

"There was no explosion," he said slowly. He checked all the security monitors, there were no problems on any of the screens and no alarms had sounded.

"I think you were pranked," the guard added, shrugging.

The officers exited the building, radioing back to dispatch that all was well at Luthorcorp Plaza.

Meanwhile, downstairs, things were far from well.

* * *

Lana was frozen in place, like a deer in headlights. Lex was fighting Mason, but Mason was incredibly strong and Lex was weak from his rage induced adrenaline rush, as well as struggling with emotions from his fight with his father.

"Please, don't," Lex pleaded with Mason.

"Okay, we'll move down the line," Mason responded, tracing the gun to Lois, who had cried herself dry. She sat over Chloe's body, her eyes red, and her face filled with so much sadness. She sat, staring at her hands, not caring about anything that was going on around her.

Lex clenched his jaw in pain, realizing what had happened to Chloe as he watched Lois stare at her cousin.

"Don't do this," he pleaded again.

"They're all going to die, Lex, so you better chose which goes first. I'll make sure you are the last one standing then I'll kill you myself," Mason chuckled evilly.

Clark, who was still playing injured even though his wound had almost completely healed, felt his strength returning to him. From his vantage point lying down, Clark saw that Mason and Lex were standing beneath a section of PVC pipe that hadn't completely detached from the ceiling. Clark hoped his powers were strong enough to assist him now, and he focused, directing a heat beam to the attachment holding the piece of pipe in place. It was enough. The pipe detached from the ceiling and fell, knocking Mason unconscious and Lex forward onto his hands and knees. The gun skittered across the floor, disappearing underneath a large pile of rubble, far from the reach of anyone in the room.

Lana looked from the fallen piece of pipe to Clark as she made the connection. Clark looked up at her. She gave him a weak smile of assurance that she would keep what she knew to herself. Clark made to stand, but Lana stopped him. Clark shook his head as he pulled her hand off his stomach. The wound was gone. Lana's eyes grew wide. She let go of Clark's arm, and he stood, closing his jacket over the hole in his shirt.

Lex had moved next to his father, now truly dead and by Lex's own hand. Lois sat next to Chloe, devastated and not moving or speaking to anyone.

Clark and Lana helped Lex and Lois up the stairwell, then Clark carried Chloe's body up the same stairs. Then Clarkwent back down and retrieved Lila's body. Lana had gone to the atrium, and alerted the security guard of what had taken place. Ten minutes later, the police, and paramedics were back on sight. Chloe and Lila, as well as Katherine, Lionel, and the two nameless men, were taken to the morgue; Lois, Lex, and Lana were taken to the hospital for overnight observation, and Mason was taken into police custody then admitted to the hospital under police watch. Eventually he would be placed in Belle Reve, his ranting about Clark falling on deaf ears.

Clark had been able to convince the paramedics that he was unharmed. There were no visible cuts on his face anymore, and his gunshot wound didn't even leave a scar.


	21. Chapter 21

Clark spent that night wandering the streets of Metropolis. Now that he was alone, he had time to think about all that had happened. He couldn't believe that Chloe was gone. It didn't make sense, he couldn't process the information. He thought back to the years in high school, when Chloe was always there for him. He remembered with fondness their date to the Spring Formal their Freshman Year, cut short by the tornado. He smiled when he remembered how Chloe had teased him about his abilities, before he finally came clean to her about them. That was the biggest leap of faith he'd ever had to take, and he was very glad he had trusted Chloe with his life. She had proven she could protect the secret a hundred times over.

As Clark walked, the night air was refreshing. He passed an open window where there was music playing. Clark paused as he overheard the last few verses of the song drifting out the open window;

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)_

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

As the song drew to a close, Clark was overcome with emotion and loss. He knew who he had to see.

_**Incomplete **Song lyrics written by Darren Hayes_

Clark knocked softly on the door to room 343 at Metropolis Memorial Hospital as he slowly eased the door open. Visiting hours were long since over, but Clark had easily snuck by the nurse's station. The lights were off in the room, save one bedside lamp. Clark silently closed the door, and turned to face the young woman lying in the hospital bed. She was sleeping, and the soft light from the lamp gave her a peaceful look, though Clark knew she was suffering greatly inside.

Clark moved silently to her bedside, and quietly moving the chair, he sat at her side, taking her hand in his. The pulse monitor on her index finger prevented Clark from squeezing too tight. He gazed on her sleeping form, glad she had finally been able to rest. It had been a horribly long, tragic day. Clark sat in the dark, listening to the sounds of the hospital outside the door, the steady rhythm of her breathing calming him.

Rustling of sheets brought Clark back from his dreamless sleep. He opened his eyes to find his head lying on his arms, his hand still gripping hers. Clark lifted his head, and as he looked up, he saw her awake and looking at him.

"Hi," he said dumbly, still half asleep.

Lois gave him a weak smile.

"Did you get some sleep?" Clark asked her as he sat up stretching, and forcing himself to wake up. He looked at his watch, it was just after six.

Lois nodded slowly, her lower lip beginning to quiver as she looked at Clark.

"Chloe's really gone, isn't she?" she asked, her voice breaking and her face contorting as she tried to keep from crying in front of Clark. It didn't work; the tears came fast and furious, slipping out of her eyes and running down her cheeks and the sides of her face. She closed her eyes, trying to keep the pain at bay.

Clark reached up and wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs.

"Chloe is gone, Lois, but I'm here," Clark tried to comfort her, while also trying to keep his emotions from breaking through to the surface.

Lois nodded, as her tears became full sobs. She leaned forward and grabbed Clark suddenly, in a fierce embrace, letting it all out. She cried long and she cried hard. Clark joined her for a bit, silent tears flowing down his face.

Clark held her tightly, and smoothed her hair as she cried. Soon, she was silent again, save for the occasional sniffle. Lois had Clark in a tight embrace, afraid if she let go, he'd leave her too.

Finally, Lois released her locked grip on Clark. She leaned back, her head down; she had a slight smile on her lips, a smile of disbelief. She looked up at him, and Clark met her look full on. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Thanks, Smallville," Lois said, her voice cracking from the strain of her heavy sobs. But she sounded more like her usual self. She leaned back on her hospital bed with a large sigh.

"I needed that," she said, her eyes tearing up again. There were no sobs this time, just silent tears that slowly fell.

"I meant what I said," Clark gently urged, "I'm here for you, Lois."

Soon thereafter, a nurse came in to check on Lois, and kicked Clark out of the room. Clark wandered the halls of the hospital. It was stark white, no vibrant paint on the walls like the Smallville Medical Center. Here it was cold and unfeeling. Clark rounded the corner of the hallway, and almost ran into Lex.

"Sorry," Clark said, absently as he made to walk around Lex.

"Clark," Lex said.

Clark stopped and looked, seeing who it was he'd almost run into. His face clouded as he saw it was Lex.

"Your okay, I see," Lex noticed.

Clark nodded, his eyes darkening as he looked at his old friend, who was unrecognizable to him, anymore.

"I was just discharged, and I wanted to see Lois," Lex said hesitantly, not having ever seen Clark glare at him so hatefully before, not even after all that happened with Lana.

"I don't think she'll want to see you," Clark said monotonously through tightly drawn lips and a clenched jaw.

"It was all an accident, Clark. I would never hurt Chloe intentionally," Lex tried to explain tiredly. Clark shook his head in anger.

"Maybe not, but she's dead anyway. And you certainly killed your father with no qualms," Clark interjected. Lex looked like he'd been slapped in the face.

"That wasn't my father, Clark. That was some psycho hack-job's excuse of a science project. My father has been gone for six months now," Lex's face darkened as he spoke. He barely remembered his actions from the day before, and he liked it that way.

"It's all excuses with you, Lex. And I'm done with them," and with that Clark turned his back and walked away.

Lex watched him walk away, feeling somewhat saddened at the tragic course their friendship had taken the past ten years. But this was it. Lex knew Clark would never be back. _Alone again_, Lex thought to himself, as he made his way to Lois's hospital room.

Clark walked fast down the hall, anger towards Lex stewing. Ahead he caught a glimpse of Lana and her Aunt Nell. Clark pushed his anger away, and rushed to catch up with the two women.

"Lana," Clark called as he came up behind them. Lana and Nell both turned. Lana looked very tired, and her eyes were red and puffy. _She's been crying too_ Clark thought sadly. Nell gave Clark a soft smile, and excused herself to finish Lana's release paperwork.

As Nell walked away, Lana and Clark looked at each other.

"I know you probably have questions, and I'll answer them, I really will," Clark spoke, his face pleading for understanding, and time.

"I know, Clark," Lana answered reassuringly. "We have time, I'll be staying with Nell until after Chloe's funeral," Lana's eyes welled with tears as she spoke of Chloe. She smiled and shook her head softly.

"Sorry Clark," she added, as two tears slid down her cheeks.

"Lana, don't apologize for caring," Clark pulled her to him, providing comfort yet again. Lana held him too, but for only a few minutes.

"Pete's flying in tonight," she said as she pulled away, wiping her face with her hands.

"Okay. Lana, Pete knows too. So if you need to talk about it with someone other than me, you can talk to Pete," Clark offered. Lana looked at him, and for the first time, Clark couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Thanks, Clark," Lana finally said.

"I'd better go," she smiled as she turned.

"Lana," Clark gently pulled at her arm, "I really want to explain everything, please let me."

Lana nodded, "Come by Nell's tonight. You remember where she lives, right?"

Clark smiled, and released Lana's arm. As she walked away, Clark stood in place not sure what to do next. At the end of the hall, Lana turned and gave Clark one more look. Clark lifted his hand, and Lana smiled and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Lois was putting on her socks and shoes when Lex came into her hospital room. She was confronted with mixed feelings about seeing him. She was happy he was alive and not harmed, but she was furious for his part in the events that killed Chloe, and she was fearful of the rage she witnessed when he killed the cyborg Lionel.

Lois paused as he stood in her doorway, her heart rate climbing with her nervousness as she turned her attention back to dressing her feet.

Lex saw in her look fear, anger, and pity. He braced himself for the conversation.

"Are you alright?" Lex asked as he took a few more steps into the room.

"Physically, I'm fine," Lois replied shortly. She wasn't going to cry, not in front of Lex. She avoided his gaze, and bit the inside of her lip to keep from breaking down again.

"Good," he responded. He watched her tie her shoelaces in uncomfortable silence.

When Lois finished tying her shoes she hopped down from the hospital bed, and grabbing her bag, she walked out of the hospital room, brushing by Lex like he wasn't there.

Lex closed his eyes as Lois brushed past him.

He did nothing to stop her as he let her walk out of his life. Lex felt his heart break for the last time.


	22. Chapter 22

The next few days were a blur of activity and change. Clark and Lana had a very long talk, and when Pete flew into town, the three of them talked until all hours of the morning. Lana was very understanding, and she swore to herself, on her parent's graves, that she would never breathe a word about Clark to anyone. Clark knew he could trust her.

The three of them talked a lot about Chloe, and shared laughter and tears as they reminisced about their quirky, investigative friend.

It was weird for Clark to watch Lana and Pete in what was obviously a very loving, caring relationship. Inwardly, he washappy, but still hewondered if he was destined for a love that wouldn't be taken from him like so many had been already. His thoughts moved to Lois then. He hoped she was alright. He had called and she had thanked him for being there the morning after, but she needed time alone. Clark unwillingly conceded.

Lois spent that Saturday night alone in Chloe's apartment, looking through photo albums, and watching a few of the home videos that Lois had given her from various family functions. She had thought she couldn't cry another tear, but as she watched her beautiful, vibrant cousin who had been so full of life, the scab was ripped open and Lois wept more tears than she cared to keep track of.

Lois also spent several hours on the phone with Gabe Sullivan, who was crushed beyond repair over the death of his only child. Lois cried even more tears with her uncle over the phone. They spoke of preliminary plans for the memorial service. Chloe would be buried in Smallville, Gabe had decided. So he could be near her.

Lex sat alone in his penthouse apartment. He had gone through two bottles of Brandy, Armagnac 1963. He hadn't showered in two days. Being alone had given Lex plenty of time to reflect on his life. He wasn't impressed. The night before Chloe's memorial, Lex made a decision that would forever guide his destiny. He wasn't going to let anyone else into his heart again, friend or lover. It was the only way he could think to keep from hurting others or himself.

Lex had Glynis pack up Lois's things in boxes, ready for her to pick up if she wanted. Lex also ordered Glynis to pack all photos and reminders of Lois into these same boxes. Lex wouldn't wallow in the past. He was going to look to the future.

The funeral service was packed full of people who had known and loved Chloe. The tiny church in Smallville was filled to capacity with most of the staff from The Daily Planet, teachers and classmates from Smallville High School and Metropolis University, rival reporters, and her friends and family. The only notable person missing was Lex Luthor.

Martha and Jonathan Kent sat in the front of the church with Clark and Lois. Lois' father, the General, couldn't make it and Lois' sister Lucy had been unreachable. So Clark and the Kent's were called on again to provide family support to Lois. They didn't mind.

Lois sat silently with her head down, and when Clark offered her his hand she grabbed it willingly, not letting go until it was her turn to speak.

Martha sat on the other side of Clark, her arm protectively around her son's shoulders, doing what little she could to protect her baby. For all his abilities, there had been too many close calls with Clark's life, and Martha thought she would probably lose her mind if her son were taken from her.

Jonathan sat with his arm around Martha, and his hand resting on Clarks shoulder. He knew what Martha was thinking, as he was thinking the same things. All the times Clark had been hurt, the times he had almost been taken from them. He promised himself he'd reach out to Gabe Sullivan. Offer support. No parent should ever have to bury their child.

When Lois stood to speak, Clark gave her hand one last reassuring squeeze. She gave him in return a grateful smile. Raising her head, she walked to the front of the church where she would attempt to do her cousins life justice. She hoped she could.

Lois stood at the podium for a moment, her eyes slowly scanning the crowd. For a moment she thought she was going to burst into tears again, but then suddenly calmness came over her. Lois gave a soft smile, _Thanks Chloe,_ she thought as shecleared her throat and began speaking.

"Chloe Sullivan was my cousin and my best friend. Really, we were more like sisters. We would share secrets, talk about boys, we basically grew up together. Chloe was the smartest, bravest woman I have ever had the pleasure to know. She fought for her beliefs and stuck by her friends through everything. She was so intelligent and smart, and she displayed her high moral values everyday. In the journalism field, it's easy for a reporter to become jaded; to lose the unbiased view. Chloe never did. She inspired me, everyday of her life, both professionally and personally. I will forever be indebted to my beautiful cousin. She showed me the meaning of life, and I will miss her forever," Lois stopped speaking, her emotions beginning to overwhelm her again. She gave a quick look to the minister, and walked quickly back to her seat next to Clark, biting her lower lip, which was quivering, threatening to break her down to sobs again.

Chloe was buried next to her mother, who had passed away three years earlier, a victim of a debilitating mental illness. Chloe had been petrified she would succumb to the same sickness, but after having the blood test done she discovered she did not carry the gene for the disease. She had been so happy, and was no longer afraid of looking towards the future or making plans.

Her death in that lab was a terrible irony, not lost on Clark. After the burial at the cemetery, Clark and Lois walked through the rows of tombstones. They reminisced about the first time they thought Chloe had passed, and how far they'd all come as friends since then.

"You used to think I was the biggest idiot," Clark teased Lois as they passed a row of gravestones marked **_Small_**.

Lois gave Clark a slight smile.

"You were kind of clueless about some things, Clark," she said softly. She thought of how many times she'd tried to help Chloe over her obsession with Clark Kent, especially in High School. But today she was glad he was here with her, and as she thought back on all the times Clark had been there for her and for Chloe, even for Lex. Lois, at the thought of Lex, felt an increase in her sadness.

_Lex,_ she thought, _what happened to you?_

Suddenly, Lois stopped walking. Clark paused and turned to face her.

Lois reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, feeling comfort as he embraced her back, his strong arms enveloping her tiny frame.

"You are an amazing person, Clark. Chloe loved you and you were so good to her. I'm thankful you were a part of her life," Lois whispered into Clark's ear.

Clark was caught unprepared and he started to cry. He hadn't really let his emotions out since Chloe's death. Now, he couldn't have stopped them if he'd wanted too. Clark held on to Lois, his entire body wracking with sobs. Now it was Lois providing comfort to him, just as he had to her.

The End

_Coming up...Epilogue_


	23. Epilogue

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Here's the epilogue. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Lois had found the letter in Chloe's desk. She had given it to Clark the day after the funeral. But it had taken Clark two weeks and a trip back home to Smallville to work up the nerve to open it.

Clark stared at the piece of paper in his hands. He tried to comprehend what he had just read. But he couldn't quite wrap his mind around the words written on the sheet. Clark slowly stood and walked to the open door of the hay loft. He gazed out at the setting sun, the paper held loosely in his hand.

_You are the best friend I have ever had._

_You are the most honest, trusting, deserving man and I hope you can find happiness._

_You are destined for great things, Clark. Don't ever doubt the impact you can have on people and their lives._

_I have loved you since the moment I met you, and I will love you still, from wherever I may be._

The words of Chloe's letter echoed in Clark's mind, hurting him like no amount of Kryptonite ever had.

As the sun set beyond the edge of the horizon, Clark wiped a lone tear from his eye. He stood a moment longer, than turned and left. Chloe's death had to be for something. And Clark was determined to honor her.

**

* * *

**

Seven Years later…

Clark Kent walked down the streets of Metropolis, the high Spring winds blowing his loose, thick black hair into a ruffled mess. Clark adjusted the black framed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose as a gust of wind came up and whipped his jacket open, blowing his blue and red checkered tie over his shoulder. Ahead Clark caught sight of a woman on her knees, struggling to gather some loose papers that had obviously escaped her grip. Clark jogged a few steps, his black dress shoe landing on the last page just out of her reach. He leaned down, picking up the paper.

"Excuse me, I believe this is yours," Clark said loudly over the whipping wind.

The woman stood and turned, the wind blowing her hair over her head obscuring her face. Clark heard her curse under her breath as her free hand reached up and smoothed her wildly blowing hair out of her face.

"Thanks," she said quickly, snatching the paper from Clark's hand.

Clark grinned.

"You're welcome, Lois."

The woman paused, and looked closely at the man standing in front of her.

"Clark Kent," she said matter-of-factly, her eyes narrowing.

"It's been awhile. Seven years, right? I was beginning to think I would never see you again." Lois eyed him.

"You look different, nice glasses. They make you look smarter," she added sarcastically, staring at him, her eyes drilling right into him.

Clark couldn't tell if she was mad at him or not. He hadn't really said goodbye before he'd left. And he hadn't planned to be gone for so long. Things just worked out that way. He gave her a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry, Lois," he said pleading with his eyes that she wouldn't ask for an explanation.

Lois's eyes softened. "Clark, I understand, for the most part. You needed space; I just didn't think you'd need seven years of space. I kind of missed you, Smallville," Lois admitted, the hard edge leaving her voice.

Clark stared at her for a moment, and as she looked back at him, a slight smile played at her lips and Clark understood he was forgiven.

"So, uh, I'm on my way to meet with Perry, I'm hoping to get my job back," he explained.

Lois nodded.

"If not for these hurricane force winds, I'd be inside already. Come on," Lois turned on her heel, her hair blowing back behind her and whipping Clark in the face.

* * *

Across town, Lex Luthor, a candidate for State Governor, sat at his large mahogany desk, looking over the most recent polls. He had 79 of the vote but that wasn't enough. He wanted 100 of the vote. 

Lex pressed the call button on his desk phone.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor?" an attractive tall blond in a very short skirt immediately stepped into the room.

"Get Jackson in here, now," he said coldly.

The blond nodded and quickly left the room.

_It's time to take care of the competition,_ Lex thought calmly, _for good_.

* * *

Perry White had welcomed Clark back with open arms, and much to Lois's chagrin he assigned Clark to work with Lois on the city beat, as a team. Clark was amused at how Lois had tried to defend her rights to the beat as a lone reporter, but in the end Perry's infinite wisdom (and the fact that he was the boss) won out. 

As Lois was leading Clark through the reorganized and remodeled offices of uThe Daily Planet/u, Clark suddenly paused as his super-hearing detected a man calling for help.

"Ah-sorry Lois, I think I left my coffee pot on," and with that, Clark was gone.

Suddenly, Lois found herself alone in the hallway. She shook her head in annoyance and made her way back to her desk.

The people on the streets of Metropolis that morning could agree on one thing about the site they witnessed. It was something they'd never seen before.

Something was flying, through the tall skyscrapers of Metropolis, at a speed so fast that if you blinked, you missed it. It was a blur of red, blue and yellow. And long after the aberration was gone, the people stared to the sky, in case it reappeared.

"Mommy, was that a bird?" a young child asked.

"Must've been some new experimental plane," a window washer twenty five stories up, said to himself.

"Was that a man?" Perry White whispered, slack jawed as the sight flew by his office window, his coffee cup falling to the floor and shattering to pieces.

Clark (as he had not yet given himself a true hero's name) flew to where the cries of help were emanating. He found himself in a spacious penthouse apartment, adjacent to the capital building.

As he made his soft landing on the top floor patio, he heard struggling and muffled cries from inside. Using his X-Ray vision, he saw three men, all with weapons leveled at a fourth person. One body lay motionless on the floor.

Clark nodded in confirmation to himself, and without hesitation he entered the apartment.

Two minutes later, the three men were safely secured, each with a metal rod binding them to the wall, and the man who had been the victim of the attack was safely standing with Clark. The person on the floor was alive, but knocked unconscious.

"The police are on their way," Clark said as he hung up the telephone. "Now tell me, who do you work for?"

The men glared at Clark with defiance. The one on the left finally spoke. "Even if we knew who ordered the hit, do you really think we would tell you?"

Clark stared at the three men with a slightly amused expression on his face. "Well, the police will be sure you three are taken care of."

"Sir, thank you for your assistance," the victimized man exclaimed, offering his hand to Clark.

"Glad I could be of service, sir," Clark answered back, grasping the man's hand.

"It's Jack Murphy, Governor," he added.

"And you are…?" Governor Murphy asked, his eyes finally taking in the amazing costume this man was wearing; blue spandex pants with red overshorts held up with a yellow belt, tall red boots, a red cape, and a huge red and yellow S/ on his chest.

"I'm a friend," Clark answered with a half smile, as he released the Governor's hand, and backed out of the room. Seconds later he was gone, and the Governor was left to wonder, _that man is more than just a friend, I've never seen someone move so fast, and with so much strength. And he flies._

Across town, Lex Luthor slammed his fist against his desk. He stood up suddenly, his chair flying backwards. He took the phone receiver and threw it across the room.

"DAMN IT!"

Lex clenched his fists, as his angered breathing slowly returned to normal.

_A new man in town, who wears blue spandex,_ Lex thought with a hint of a smile. _A man who flies? And who has such strength he can bind three men to a wall with metal rods._

Lex dug his cell phone out of his jacket to make a call. It was time to find out who this mystery man was, and to devise a plan to keep him from interfering again.

Clark flew the skies of Metropolis, the wind whipping his red cape wildly, his hair magically not moving. He flew high above the city, through the clouds, a soft smile on his lips. No trouble below, no worries above. Clark allowed his mind to fly like his body was, above the hustle and bustle of the city streets below. His thoughts drifted towards Chloe, and he hoped he was honoring her in a way that would have made her proud.

Clark closed his eyes, allowing his body to just soar with the currents. He turned on his back, his arms out to his sides. Clark was never happier, nor more comfortable as when he was flying.

Suddenly, a cry for help brought him out of his flight of reverie. Clark made a sharp turn and dove for the city streets below.

* * *

Lois couldn't take her eyes off him. _I'm in love,_ she thought. As she did, she quickly shook her head, as if to shake the feelings away. _This is ridiculous_, she thought. _This man just saved you from certain death, and all you can think about are his blue eyes._

"Are you cold?" he asked her.

Lois quickly looked at him and shook her head again.Those blue eyes drilled into her, piercing her heart and soul.

His lips formed a slight smile as he flew them towards Lois's apartment. The night air was chilling, but Lois felt nothing but the strength of his arms holding her to him.

After he'd dropped her off and flown away, Lois remained on her balcony, staring at the space he'd formerly occupied.

"Lois Lane, get a grip," she said softly to herself, as she turned and started to enter her apartment. Suddenly she stopped. Turning, she looked over her shoulder towards the sky. A smile played on her lips. It had come to her. And tomorrow Lois Lane would become the oneto give aname to the new superhero in town.


End file.
